Le Chant des Tambours
by Wintersdottir
Summary: L'appel à la vengeance des fils de Ragnar Lothbrok leur était parvenu et son clan y répondait, fort de seize drakkars et un peu moins de cinq cent guerriers. "Triste nouvelle que celle de la mort du roi Ragnar et en même temps… ". Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées. - Debout. Viens voir ça !
1. Prologue

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Prologue ;

Le doux roulis du drakkar la faisait somnoler, les hommes de son père entonnaient un chant de mer pour les aider à garder la cadence et elle soupira d'aise, bercée par leurs voix. Assise à l'avant du navire Nelra profitait de l'air frais de la nuit, les yeux fermés et le front sur ses genoux, la tête dodelinant au rythme des vagues et des rames.

L'appel à la vengeance des fils de Ragnar Lothbrok leur était parvenu et son clan y répondait, fort de seize drakkars et un peu moins de cinq cent guerriers. "_Triste nouvelle que celle de la mort du roi Ragnar et en même temps…_ ". Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Debout. Viens voir ça !

Avec agilité elle se releva en un mouvement souple et posa ses mains, gantées de cuir jusqu'aux premières phalanges, sur le bois doux de la figure de proue. Elle pensa ; "_Alors c'est ça, Kattegat_".

Malgré l'heure tardive de leur arrivée la ville semblait en pleine effervescence, une vraie ruche de lumière dans la nuit noire. Doucement elle posa la tête sur le biceps de celui qui se tenait près d'elle, un regard dans sa direction et elle sut qu'il calculait le nombre de vaisseaux déjà amarrés dans la baie ainsi que le nombre potentiel de guerriers.

\- Tharg ?

Il prit un moment avant de lui répondre, scannant les abords de la ville et les campements la bordant.

\- Peut-être huit ou neuf cent guerriers mais nous sommes loin d'être au complet.

Ottar Froydin, appuyé sur le mat de son drakkar et une main enfouie dans son énorme barbe rousse, observait ses plus jeunes héritiers. Tharg et Nelra, si identiques et pourtant si différents, qui parlaient entre eux à l'avant du navire. Tous deux vêtus de cuir sombre de la tête aux pieds, la seule concession que sa fille faisait à sa féminité étant une étoffe fluide aux couleurs vives et de bonne facture qui enveloppait son torse et ses épaules, resserrée à la taille par sa ceinture et tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur son pantalon en la laissant libre de ses mouvements.

Il entendit son fils déclarer la même chose que ce qu'il avait lui-même calculé et sentit une pointe de fierté dans le sourire qui orna son visage. Son plus jeune garçon… Non, Tharg n'était plus un garçon mais un homme maintenant. Un bon guerrier, ce raid allait lui donner l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve tout ce qu'il savait sur l'art de la guerre, comme le ferait sa fille.

Ottar ne voulait pas ressentir de peur à l'approche de ce raid qui venait et qui, s'il en croyait l'homme qui habitait la forêt près de son domaine, apporterait gloire, renommée et richesse à son clan. Ses prédictions lui réchauffaient le cœur, glacé par d'autres paroles qu'il avait entendu de la part de l'Ermite. Il se retrouva a mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce en y repensant.

" _La Bête changera et le Gardien deviendra un mur infranchissable. La renommée des guerriers d'Odin traversera les mers et inspirera la terreur dans le cœur de leurs ennemis. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Ottar Froydin, Prends garde à la Hache car celle-ci pourrait mettre un terme à leurs destinés avant qu'elles ne commencent._"

Il tenta de chasser ses inquiétudes en observant ses deux marmots qui avait décidément bien grandit, mais cela ne fit que ramener d'autres souvenirs pénibles au premier plan de son esprit, Lydveig. Lydveig… malgré les années il pouvait toujours voir son visage comme si elle se trouvait devant lui. La mère de ses enfants, sa si petite et si redoutable femme. Les cheveux aussi sombres que les plumes d'un corbeau et ce regard perçant dans un visage doux. "_Dix-sept ans déjà, ma douce Lydveig, ma courageuse kona_".

Son sourire se fana durant un instant alors que son regard tombait sur sa fille, son unique fille. Nelra se tourna vers lui, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourit à pleine dents. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent avec une certaine douceur, sa si jolie fille. Les yeux de sa mère, vert et lumineux semblèrent emplit de malice alors qu'elle taquina son frère. Tous deux s'adossèrent au bastingage, imitant sa propre position en commençant à chuchoter.

Tharg du se pencher vers sa sœur et les yeux du père se remplirent d'humour en voyant Nelra lui frapper l'épaule en chuchotant plus fort. Un rire échappa à Ottar, lourd et guttural, que sa fille pouvait haïr les centimètres que son jumeau avait en plus qu'elle. L'un de ses guerriers leva les yeux vers lui et il donna le signal de sonner les cors pour prévenir de leur arrivée les habitants de Kattegat.

Nelra se tourna à nouveau vers la ville qui s'étendait devant elle, attrapant l'une des longues tresses de son frère et la lâchant presque immédiatement alors qu'il l'imitait. Kattegat leur fit savoir la joie de leur venue par une clameur qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des quais.

\- Nel ?

Elle lui sourit en gardant les yeux sur les lumières de la ville.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira.

Un soupir échappa à Tharg et elle jeta un regard dans sa direction, en voyant son air concerné elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Reposant sa tête contre lui elle attendit qu'il parle, même si elle savait déjà ce qui torturait son esprit.

\- Nous mettons les pieds sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Nous ferons attention bróðir minn.

\- Faðir pense que tu pourrais rencontrer quelques problèmes, entouré par autant de gens… de guerriers. Ils pourraient…

Un soupir venant de loin échappa à Tharg et il tourna le regard vers sa sœur, elle en fit de même et hocha la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, les hommes de leur père relevaient les rames quand Nelra tendit le bras et ramena le front de son frère contre le sien. Doucement elle parla pour lui seul :

\- Je suis l'épée du guerrier et j'agis uniquement par sa volonté.

\- Je suis le bouclier du guerrier et je protège sa vie.

Chacun recula sa tête de quelques centimètres avant d'abattre avec force leur front l'un contre l'autre, ils se séparèrent en grognant doucement avant de se sourire malicieusement. Tharg attrapa la capuche de la lourde cape de sa sœur et la rabattit sur son visage, Nelra grimpa sur la pointe de ses orteils et en fit de même pour lui, ronchonnant en reprenant ses appuis.

\- Quelque chose te dérange kæru systir mín ?

Un sourire narquois orna les lèvres de Tharg alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, sa sœur ne lâcha pas son regard et du lever la tête, ses yeux se firent rageurs avant de s'adoucir.

\- Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je ne suis plus au même niveau que toi. Tu devrais me remercier...

\- Te remercier, pourquoi ?

\- Kæri bróðir minn, je te fais tous les jours l'honneur de lever mon regard pour pouvoir voir le tien.

Il la poussa vers son paquetage en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ?

La réponse lui parvint, étouffé par la capuche de sa sœur mais portant tout de même son rire léger jusqu'à lui alors qu'elle se penchait vers ses affaires.

\- Et par Mímir je commence à avoir très mal au cou, alors soit tu me remercies soit tu passes une lune à être plus bas que moi.

Tharg attrapa son bouclier et poussa rudement sa sœur pour aller se positionner en premier près de son père pour l'accostage. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, le pommeau de son épée chatouilla les côtes de son frère et elle le dépassa alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, s'apprêtant à répliquer.

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux !

La remarque bien que dit d'un ton rude les fit rire et ils se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de leur père avec, le fils comme la fille, un regard différent pour lui. Tharg un sourire aux lèvres mais une attitude d'expiation, Nelra la tête haute et victorieuse. Ottar tenta de la gronder d'un regard dur mais il se retrouva à tendre la main vers son visage, caressant doucement sa joue du revers de ses doigts, il soupira… vaincu.

Le chef du clan Froydin se redressa de toute sa grandeur et attrapa l'avant-bras de chacun de ses enfants alors que ceux-ci passaient leurs armes à l'épaule. Tharg tira sur son bras en lui montrant son bouclier à mi-chemin dans son dos. Ottar les relâcha mais sa fille agrippa sa main et fit de petit cercle avec son pouce sur sa peau pour le rassurer. Le père prit une grande inspiration mais ses enfants ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Nelra et moi savons ce que nous devons faire, tout ira bien faðir.

Tharg posa la main sur l'épaule de son père en assurant son bouclier contre son dos. Ottar serra doucement la petite main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Petite mais pas fragile, qui lui rendit son geste avec force alors que sa fille levait les yeux vers lui.

\- Nous serons prudents, je promets de faire attention…

Son visage s'adoucit à ses paroles et sa fille continua avec une expression malicieuse.

\- Je suis une plume dans le vent, douce, légère et calme.

Ottar Froydin éclata d'un rire d'ogre alors que leur drakkar s'arrêtait contre la jetée de Kattegat.

Traduction :

Kona – Femme, épouse

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kæru systir mín – Ma chère sœur

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère


	2. Guerriers d'Odin

_**Le Chant des Tambours**_**.**

Chapitre 1 : Guerriers d'Odin.

Ivar Lothbrok, fils cadet de feu le roi Ragnar, se trouvait dans le grand skali et ne manquait pas une occasion de jeter un regard furieux en direction de la femme qui se tenait sur le trône qu'elle avait volé à sa mère en l'assassinant de sang-froid.

La tristesse qui lui serra la gorge se transforma en rage alors qu'il prenait une gorgée d'hydromel. Ses frères occupaient la même table que lui, discutant avec les Jarls et guerriers venus venger la mort de leur père alors que lui ressassait sa colère en silence. Son autre "frère" se trouvait près de l'Usurpatrice. Bjorn…

Bjorn Côtes de Fer, le premier fils de son père avec la catin ! Qui était revenus avec un timing des moins appropriés à Kattegat. Sa main chercha le manche de sa hache et l'agrippa fermement. Et Lagertha...

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant Bjorn se lever pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants qui avaient jeté l'ancre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il serra les dents quand Bjorn passa près d'eux, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et il leva le regard vers le plus vieil ami de son père. Floki, qui de sa corne tendu lui indiquait les deux porte-bannières qui entraient suivis d'un homme dont le crâne chauve touchait presque le chambranle des grandes portes.

\- Jeune Ivar, le clan Froydin a décidé de répondre à l'appel.

Floki tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux fous et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre avant de retourner tenir compagnie à Helga qui se tenait près du feu central.

Ivar retourna son attention vers sa corne, Froydin ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Sûrement un Jarl mineure qui venait avec ses guerriers pour tenter de se faire une renommée plus grande. Et pourtant, "_Froydin_", sa mémoire le chatouilla et il tenta de se rappeler ce que cela pouvait bien lui évoquer alors que Bjorn guidait les nouveaux venus vers sa mère assise sur le trône. Il jeta un regard discret vers Floki qui regardait les nouveaux venus avec une joie non dissimulée.

* * *

Nelra rejoignit son père et se positionna au côté de son frère pour aller à la rencontre de la reine de Kattegat, Lagertha, la légendaire guerrière au bouclier. Gardant ses yeux cachés par sa capuche elle se permit de jeter un regard curieux vers le fond de la salle. Belle et majestueuse, la femme qui régnait sur Kattegat se tenait assise sur son trône aux ailes de bois. D'une voix pleine d'admiration elle chuchota à son frère ;

\- Elle a l'air tellement féroce.

Tharg se pencha discrètement vers elle et, bien que le mouvement attira l'attention de son père, eu le temps de murmurer avant de se remettre en position :

\- Aussi belle qu'une valkyrie.

Ils se tinrent tranquille alors que Bjorn Côtes de Fer, le fils de Lagertha, vint à la rencontre de leur père, parlant brièvement avec lui avant de les emmener rencontrer la reine. Les jumeaux leur emboîtèrent le pas et avancèrent entouré par les dix meilleurs hommes d'Ottar Froydin.

Ils se trouvaient au niveau du feu central quand Nelra s'arrêta et tourna son attention vers un homme tenant dans ses bras une femme blonde et gracieuse, les yeux maquillés de noir. Tharg et son père continuèrent et Joar qui se trouvait près d'elle, guerrier fidèle à son clan depuis toujours, lui fit signe discrètement de les suivre.

Elle l'ignora, ce n'est que quand Ottar commença à se présenter qu'elle inclina légèrement le buste et courut à petite foulée rejoindre Tharg.

* * *

Ivar se pencha en avant alors que la foule se pressait pour admirer le clan Froydin, tous des guerriers grands et bien bâtis, le summum même du viking… "_Ah non pas tous_". Un jeune guerrier pris place en tête de groupe. Il retint un grincement de dents, tous les visages des nouveau venus étaient à découvert sauf deux. Ça l'agaçait, comment pouvait-il les jauger s'il ne voyait pas leurs visages ?

L'ours roux avança à la demande de Bjorn et il inspecta la procession alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le trône de sa défunte mère. Son attention fut attirée par le gringalet de la bande qui s'arrêta près du feu et resta là sans bouger face à Floki avant de s'incliner, partant ensuite en courant rejoindre les siens.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la longue épée que portait le petit guerrier en travers du dos, la poignée à hauteur de l'épaule gauche et la pointe s'arrêtant juste en dessous du genou. Une arme fine mais à l'aspect redoutable. Un rire qui lui était bien connu résonna et il regarda en direction de Floki qui parlait avec enthousiasme avec Helga. Lagertha prit la parole et il se redressa sur son siège en soupirant d'agacement.

\- Jarl Ottar Froydin, quelle joie et quel honneur de t'accueillir à Kattegat.

\- Lagertha, guerrière au bouclier et désormais reine de Kattegat, c'est nous qui sommes heureux et honorer d'être ici.

Avec emphase l'ours à peau humaine se retourna vers la salle en levant les bras et rugit :

\- Les guerriers d'Odin sont venus venger la mort de Ragnar Lothbrok !

Ce n'est que quand la salle entière hurla avec force et que les hommes tapèrent avec leurs armes sur leurs boucliers qu'il se rappela enfin une vieille histoire que son mentor lui racontait lorsqu'il était enfant. Les guerriers d'Odin, sanguinaire et sans pitié, se battant à la limite de la folie, détruisant et tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

La salle se calma mais des murmures excités la parcourait, qui redoublèrent en entendant que les Froydin venaient fort de près de cinq cents guerriers. Il souleva un sourcil curieux et capta le regard de Floki une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci lui sourit follement avant de murmurer à l'oreille d'Helga.

* * *

Nelra ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Lagertha alors que son père reprenait la parole.

\- Reine Lagertha, permettez-moi de vous présenter, sonur minn, Tharg le Bouclier de la maison Froydin.

Se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds elle tira la capuche de son frère en arrière, révélant sa longue chevelure rousse et son regard vif qui prenait la mesure de la foule les entourant. Nelra frotta nerveusement ses doigts sur le cuir de son pantalon en attendant son tour.

\- et dóttir mín, le joyau ainsi que l'Épée des guerriers d'Odin, Nelra.

La surprise de l'annonce de son père et sa capuche ramenée en arrière par son frère firent grand effet sur l'assemblée.

Selon les histoires, seul un berserker confirmé descendant de la lignée des Froydin pouvait porter ce titre. Son père fit semblant d'ignorer la surprise qu'il venait de créer et voulut continuer ;

\- Elsti sonur minn, Koll, aurait aimé faire partie du voyage mais…

Mais… il fut interrompus par un rire sarcastique suivit d'une remarque qu'Ottar espérait que personne ne prononce.

\- Elle, cette lítið hlutur fragile, une berserker ?

Un ricanement narquois suivit cette déclaration ainsi que d'autres et une vague de murmures se propagea peu à peu dans le grand skali. Ottar reprit là où il s'était arrêté en observant sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait ne pas faire attention au changement d'ambiance et gardait la tête haute mais il remarqua son poing serré et Tharg qui bougeait imperceptiblement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Mais malheureusement son devoir est de protéger notre domaine.

Nelra inspira calmement, garda un visage composé et une attitude détendue en crachant silencieusement malédictions et insultes à celui qui avait ouvert la bouche pour interrompre son père et la tourner en ridicule.

Elle expira doucement en sachant que les hommes de son clan n'avaient pas ris. Ils savaient ce qu'elle valait et que c'était tout ce qui comptait, le respect des autres guerriers elle le gagnerait sur le champ de bataille.

Son père termina de parler avec la reine de Kattegat et commença à se mêler aux autres Jarls et guerriers présents. Elle desserra les poings et le suivit en s'armant de patience, espérant que personne n'oserait remettre à nouveau son statut de combattante en doute. Tharg passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui en murmurant doucement ;

\- Surtout, reste calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard Nelra se sentait déjà au bord du précipice, son père les introduisait elle et son frère aux personnes qu'il connaissait et discutait un moment avec eux avant de continuer à arpenter la grande salle. Si un seul murmure, regard moqueur ou dédain flagrant lui était encore adressé… On avait même osé demander à son père si sa main était libre ! "_Libre de te la prendre en pleine face oui ! _", aurait-elle voulu répliquer mais Ottar lui jetait fréquemment un regard discret et le bras de son frère n'avait pas quitté ses épaules un instant.

\- Tharg Ottarsson, Nelra Ottarsdóttir !

D'un même mouvement son frère et elle regardèrent derrière eux. Tharg retira son bras des épaules de sa sœur et le tendit vers le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'eux en portant deux cornes remplit d'hydromel. Son frère attrapa la main libre d'alcool qui lui était tendu et le salua en guerrier.

\- Mon nom est Hvitserk, je suis…

\- Un sonur de Ragnar.

Le dénommé Hvitserk sembla surpris de les entendre parler à l'unisson mais leur adressa un grand sourire. Il leur tendit l'hydromel en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Venez, bræður mínir sont impatients de vous rencontrer.

Tharg et Nelra échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers leur père qui hocha discrètement la tête en continuant sa conversation.

* * *

Ivar observa son frère, Hvitserk, qui venait d'aborder les descendants Froydin. Maintenant que leurs visages étaient à découvert, il put enfin essayer de se faire une opinion. Leur lien de parenté évident, l'aisance qu'ils avaient à être en présence l'un de l'autre. Tout ça allait lui indiquer comment les manipuler et les faire adhérer à sa cause.

Il rompit le contact pour observer discrètement la réaction t de Lagertha, un sourire remonta le coin de sa bouche en voyant qu'elle se penchait vers Bjorn et commençait à parler avec lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Depuis le premier Jarl qui avait répondu à leur appel, les fils cadets de Ragnar prenaient à cœur de tisser des liens et de chercher de futures alliances, ce qui sans l'intervention de l'aîné de la fratrie aurait déjà pu suffire à ôter la vie à l'usurpatrice. Hvitserk arriva à leur hauteur et fit les présentations, le sortant de ses pensées meurtrières durant un instant.

\- Tharg, Nelra, voici Ubbe, Sigurd et yngri bróðir minn Ivar.

D'un même mouvement les deux rouquins levèrent leurs cornes et penchèrent la tête en signe de salut. Hvitserk les regarda avec une expression pensive et curieuse sur le visage avant de les enjoindre à s'asseoir. Tharg ne se fit pas prier, retirant son bouclier pour le poser au sol il se laissa tomber sur le siège près d'Ubbe. Sa sœur prit le temps de retirer l'épée qu'elle portait ainsi que sa cape. Le vêtement alla draper le dossier de son frère mais d'un geste fluide et assuré elle remit l'épée à sa place.

Nelra passa une jambe au-dessus du banc, s'asseyant en gardant un œil sur la grande salle et son dos vers Tharg. Hvitserk la surprit en prenant place à ses côtés, jetant continuellement des regards entre elle et son frère et semblant réfléchir intensément. Elle pencha la tête, dissimulant en partie son visage derrière ses fines tresses et la jeune femme laissa Tharg diriger la conversation en se focalisant sur les convives les entourant.

\- Nous sommes navré pour faðir þinn, n'est-ce pas systir mín ?

Elle fut surprise qu'il l'incluse aussi vite mais compris pourquoi et lui en fut reconnaissante. Son frère la connaissait décidément sur le bout des doigts, la soirée lui avait mis les nerfs à vif et il tentait de la faire participer pour lui changer les idées. Finalement elle passa sa deuxième jambe par-dessus le banc et posa les coudes sur la table en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel, remerciant son frère d'un regard.

\- Absolument bróðir minn mais nous ne pouvons pas cacher notre joie de partir en raid pour le venger.

Tharg vit le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar lever les yeux au ciel à la déclaration de sa jumelle mais, grâce aux Dieux, sans faire de commentaire à voix haute. Il savait qu'un rien pourrait la faire basculer et considérant que c'était leur première soirée à Kattegat il serait malvenu de trop attirer l'attention. Ubbe leva sa coupe pour saluer ses paroles.

\- Skál.

Nelra se tourna vers Hvitserk alors que son frère engageait la conversation avec Ubbe en lui demandant combien avaient déjà répondu présent à leur appel à la vengeance.

\- Hvitserk, faðir minn m'a dit que tu faisais partie de la dernière expédition de Bjorn Côtes de Fer, comment était-ce ?

Il se pencha vers elle avec un air de confidence et des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- Le lever de soleil là-bas n'est en rien comparable à ceux que j'ai pu contempler ici, les eaux de la Méditerranée sont magnifiques mais le vert de tes yeux l'est encore plus.

Ivar, assis près de Hvitserk, ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant Sigurd à sa droite se pencher au-dessus de la table. Ils n'étaient pas là pour essayer d'avoir une femme dans leur lit ce soir mais trouver des alliés pour réaliser leur vengeance !

\- Voyons Hvitserk, ne la compare pas à l'eau. Ses cheveux sont le feu incarné !

Nelra se sentit rougir légèrement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait et cela la déstabilisa un instant. Pour reprendre contenance elle se tourna vers son frère et posa une main sur son avant-bras, interrompant sa discussion avec Ubbe. Partageant un sourire de connivence avec lui elle lui dit d'une voix enjouée :

\- Tharg, as-tu entendu ça ? Nos yeux sont plus beaux que les eaux de la lointaine Méditerranée et nos cheveux sont le feu incarné.

Son frère lui rendit son sourire et rentra dans la danse qu'elle lui proposait. Heureux de voir que son humeur s'améliorait peu à peu et qu'une petite flamme brûlait dans son regard malicieux.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui affirme de telles choses ? Car je n'en crois pas un mot.

Ubbe étouffa un rire en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel, Hvitserk et Sigurd échangèrent un regard alors que Tharg rapprochait son siège du banc où se trouvait sa sœur, passant un bras en travers de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Nelra se laissa faire et prit appui contre le genou de son frère, lui indiquant les deux jeunes hommes qui ne savaient pas comment réagir.

\- J'ai demandé à Hvitserk comment était la dernière expédition de Côtes de Fer.

Comme si cela expliquait tout, Tharg explosa de rire. Les deux frères échangèrent à nouveau un regard et un peu de la tension qu'ils ressentaient se dissipa. Reprenant contenance Tharg balaya le tout d'un geste du revers de la main en parlant à Hvitserk.

\- Elle veut savoir comment ont combattus les guerriers que vous avez rencontrez là-bas, le paysage ne l'intéresse pas.

Et sans préambule il recommença à parler avec Ubbe, gardant toutefois son bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur. Nelra laissa son dos prendre un peu plus appui contre lui en observant Hvitserk, elle imita le même geste que son frère dans sa direction et demanda, curieuse :

\- Alors ?

Hvitserk fit signe à une esclave de le resservir et choisit ses mots avec soin.

\- Je pense, Nelra dóttir d'Ottar, que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi.

D'un second signe il ordonna à l'esclave de la servir aussi et ils trinquèrent. Hvitserk essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de la main et se repencha vers elle mais cette fois-ci avec un air sérieux malgré son sourire charmeur.

\- Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

\- Que valaient-ils ? Leurs guerriers étaient-ils à la hauteur du voyage ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé là-bas ? Est-ce qu'ils se battaient à la hache, à l'épée ?

Un sourire sincère lui vint quand Nelra vit le regard de Hvitserk changer. Enfin, ce soir, quelqu'un commençait à la percevoir autrement que comme simplement la fille D'Ottar. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par un rire grinçant suivi de parole acide.

\- Et en quoi ces sujets te concernent-ils ?

Nelra sentit son corps réagir avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. _"Cette voix ! Lui !"_. Celui qui avait donné implicitement le droit à tout le monde de se moquer d'elle et de douter de ses capacités. Son frère agrippa son épaule mais elle repoussa tout de même Hvitserk de son passage, tendant la main vers la garde de son épée, pour pouvoir observer le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar. Un sourire mauvais et des yeux de glace la mettant au défi de réagir la toisèrent avec dédain.

La main de son frère serra son épaule plus fort, un avertissement, alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de la poignée de son arme. Nelra tenta de regagner son sang-froid alors que Tharg intervenait, calme et posé, seule sa sœur pouvait sentir la tension qui le tenaillait lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas très avisé de mettre en colère un guerrier d'Odin.

Ivar arbora son air le plus agressif et leva sa coupe en direction de Tharg.

\- Skál !

Nelra reposa son dos contre le genou de son frère en écartant lentement sa main de son épée. D'un même geste, elle et Tharg, levèrent leur cornes, répondirent "Skál" d'une voie emplie de venin et les vidèrent avant de les poser avec fracas sur la table. Elle se sentit à la foi furieuse et amusée ; furieuse de ne pas pouvoir simplement faire étalage de son savoir-faire, là devant tout le monde, pour remettre les choses à leurs places… et amusée par le changement qu'elle pouvait voir dans le regard d'Ivar le Désossé, de victorieux il devint peu à peu intrigué et suspicieux.

Tharg balaya discrètement la pièce de ses yeux vifs, l'altercation n'avait pas vraiment attirée d'attention. Son père lui lança un regard interrogateur et il le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Joar, se tenant à quelques pas d'Ottar, fit signe qu'il allait se rapprocher mais d'un geste discret il lui signifia de ne rien faire. Il sentit Nelra soupirer discrètement avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention vers Hvitserk. Avec précaution il passa les doigts sous la sangle qui barrait l'épaule de sa sœur, il la souleva doucement en reprenant sa discussion avec Ubbe.

Nelra laissa son frère la délester de son épée, frottant le tissu couvrant son épaule et voyant du coin de l'œil qu'il la posait contre son bouclier. Hvitserk porta la main à son menton en les observant de nouveau et elle lui changea les idées en recommençant à poser des questions. Alors qu'il se fit un devoir d'y répondre et de lui parler du peuple appelé "musulman" elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard hargneux vers le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar mais il semblait être retourné dans son mutisme et observait le va et vient constant des invités dans le grand skali. Nelra retourna son attention vers Hvitserk et celui-ci lui fit signe d'ignorer son frère.

\- Pourquoi l'épée longue ?

Malgré la hache passée à la ceinture de la jeune femme et les gardes de plusieurs couteaux qu'il devinait sous sa tunique, Hvitserk ne fut pas dupe. Cette épée ne servait pas d'ornement et semblait être manié plus que régulièrement.

Elle lui sourit avant de jeter un regard vers son arme de prédilection, haussant les épaules en commençant à lui répondre ;

\- Mmh, je…

Son frère gloussa de rire et n'eut pas le temps de poser une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité, l'interrompant net dans sa lancée. Tharg fit un signe d'excuse vers Ubbe qui ne semblait pas comprendre alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

\- Tu favorise l'épée longue parce que tu es petite et que tu as besoin d'allonge.

Nelra l'assassinat d'un regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage prenant une expression boudeuse alors que Hvitserk, Sigurd et Ubbe éclatèrent de rire. Une seconde plus tard son regard s'illumina.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En attendant kæri bróðir minn je reste la meilleure à l'arc.

Elle le repoussa en direction d'Ubbe mais il lui répliqua ;

\- Et à la hache kæru systir mín ?

Nelra reprit place face à Hvitserk, pinçant l'arrête de son nez et faisant signe à une esclave de lui resservir sa corne. Elle allait prendre une grande gorgée d'hydromel quand une main massive se posa sur son épaule. Relevant les yeux, elle sourit doucement, Ottar Froydin. Les yeux pleins de questions et un air inquiet tordant ses lèvres cachés par sa barbe massive.

\- Faðir.

Les jumeaux se levèrent de leur siège et Tharg fit les présentations en remettant son bouclier sur ses épaules.

\- Voici les synir du roi Ragnar et de la reine Aslaug, Ubbe, Sigurd, Ivar et Hvitserk.

Il mit la sangle de l'épée de sa sœur à son épaule lorsqu'elle finit de mettre sa cape, son père laissa son regard passer sur les plus jeunes fils de Ragnar devant lui et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

\- Je serais heureux de faire plus amples connaissances avec vous mais il nous faut maintenant vous quitter.

S'adressant à ses enfants en se tournant vers les grandes portes son ton redevint celui d'un chef de clan donnant ses ordres sur le champ de bataille.

\- Tharg dès demain matin je veux que tu commences à réapprovisionné les navires pour la traversée jusqu'en Angleterre, Nelra tu es en charges des armes. Inspecte les hommes et si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, remplace-le.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'une même voix en lui emboîtant le pas. Nelra finit sa corne d'un trait, la posant dans les mains d'une esclave alors qu'elle et son frère quittait le grand skali.

Traduction :

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Dóttir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Fille (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Elsti sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils ainé (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Sonur / Synir – Fils (singulier) / Fils (pluriel)

Bræður (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Frères (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses)

Yngri bróðir minn – Mon frère cadet

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Systir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Sœur (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Skál – Chin chin, santé, cheers

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère

Kæru systir mín – Ma chère sœur


	3. Kattegat

**Le Chant des Tambours.**

Chapitre 2 ; Kattegat.

Tharg rajouta une bûche sur le feu se trouvant devant leurs tentes et une volée d'étincelles et de fumerolles montèrent au ciel, sa sœur de l'autre côté des flammes les suivit du regard avant de reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Le bois craqua, encore humide, en créant une fumée blanche qui lui piqua les yeux.

\- Nel, à quoi penses-tu ?

Nelra releva la tête, l'observant avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos pour regarder la fumée s'élever vers la nuit étoilée et disparaître peu à peu.

\- Aux synir de Ragnar Lothbrok.

Tharg alla s'asseoir près d'elle, contemplant les flammes en tendant les mains devant lui pour réchauffer le bout de ses doigts, la laissant continuer de parler.

\- Hvitserk semble être un bon combattant, j'aimerais bien m'entraîner avec lui avant de prendre la mer pour l'Angleterre.

Tharg hocha la tête en saluant un guerrier de leur clan qui allait se coucher et lui répondit ;

\- Pareil pour l'elsti, Ubbe.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le côté, observant sa sœur en se tenant sur un coude. Nelra laissa son regard fixé sur la nuit mais il voyait bien sa mâchoire serrée et devinait sans problème quel fils de Ragnar occupait ses pensées. D'un ton détaché il lui demanda ;

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Qui, Sigurd ? J'ai plus discuté avec Hvitserk qu'avec lui.

Tharg lui poussa l'épaule, l'obligeant à ramener son attention vers lui. Nelra soupira lourdement et tourna la tête vers son frère, les yeux emplis de rage et assoiffée de sang. Dans un murmure plein de colère maîtrisée elle déclara lugubrement ;

\- Il m'a insulté !

Nelra se redressa sur son séant, attrapant une branche traînant sur le sol et la plaça dans les flammes en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Tharg vit la tension dans les épaules de sa sœur mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un moment avant de continuer. Comme par magie les muscles de sa sœur se détendirent un peu et il l'entendit soupirer doucement.

\- Les rumeurs semblent justes, tu as vu ses jambes ?

Même s'il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas il hocha la tête en lui répondant ;

\- L'yngri sonur de Ragnar Lothbrok est un infirme mais j'ai surtout remarqué comment les gens réagissent autour de lui. Ils ont peur de lui Nel.

Tharg attrapa le bras de sa sœur et l'attira contre lui, elle laissa le bâton au sol et se coucha sur le côté.

\- Kattegat est plus dangereuse que ce que nous pensions.

Tharg vit sa sœur fermer les yeux et une ombre peinée prit possession de son visage alors qu'elle murmurait ;

\- Pardon d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Nelra rouvrit les yeux et retira l'épée qu'elle portait toujours à l'épaule, la plaçant avec soin sur le sol. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle comprenait où ses pensées l'avaient emmené après cette première soirée passé dans le grand skali de Kattegat, et dit un sourire sournois sur les lèvres ;

\- Ils ont agi les premiers mais je pense que Lagertha ne va pas tarder à vouloir, elle aussi, nous rencontrer.

Sa déclaration amena un sourire similaire sur les lèvres de son frère et agrandit le sien.

\- Et nous, quand allons-nous agir ?

Leur père les rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur un coffre couvert de fourrure à proximité du feu, leur laissant le temps de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à sa question. Son fils fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Peut être que nous ne devrions pas.

Ottar l'enjoignit d'un signe à continuer mais c'est sa fille qui prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici pour faire partie de la grande armée qui vengera la mort de Ragnar Lothbrok…

Tharg reprit là où sa sœur s'était arrêtée en serrant un peu plus sa cape autour de lui.

\- …et non pour venger une reine ou en protéger une autre.

Ottar hocha gravement la tête, confirmant ce que ses enfants pensaient.

\- Nous ne prendrons pas parti dans ce conflit.

Sur un ton plus léger le chef du clan Froydin déclara avec une pointe de fierté :

\- Nous sommes dans les premiers à être arrivé à Kattegat.

Les jumeaux se sourirent avant de se laisser retomber au sol, discutant avec leur père du raid à venir pendant un long moment. Nelra posa sa tête contre le bras de Tharg et ferma ses paupières en écoutant son père et son frère continuer à parler. Le voyage jusque Kattegat ainsi que la soirée l'avait épuisée et doucement elle glissa dans l'inconscience.

Tharg leva un doigt vers ses lèvres en direction de son père, observant sa sœur respirer doucement et régulièrement. Il se tourna vers Ottar et murmura ;

\- Elle s'est endormie.

Son père lui fit signe de la porter jusqu'à sa tente. Tharg fit glisser son bras libre sous les genoux de sa sœur, ramenant sa tête contre sa poitrine et la souleva précautionneusement du sol. Nelra grogna dans son sommeil, crispant un poing dans sa tunique de cuir mais resta assoupie.

\- Tharg je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur cet Ivar, celui qu'ils surnomment le Désossé.

Son fils haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, questionnant son père sans un mot. Ottar Froydin se leva de son coffre et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils, déclarant avant de prendre le chemin de sa tente ;

\- Juste un pressentiment sonur minn, juste un pressentiment…

* * *

Nelra s'éveilla mais garda les yeux fermés, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier l'agitation du camp de son père, ainsi que la chaleur et la douceur des fourrures la couvrant. Elle soupira d'aise et étira ses jambes, remarquant que quelqu'un lui avait retiré ses bottes, avant que l'ouverture de sa tente ne soit repoussée brusquement et que la lumière du soleil levant ne la percute en plein visage.

\- Debout la marmotte !

Nelra rabattit ses fourrures sur sa tête en faisant un signe grossier de la main à son frère qui éclata de rire en vidant un seau d'eau froide sur elle.

\- Thaaaaaaaargh !

Elle entendit son rire redoubler de force et s'éloigner, d'un geste rageur elle repoussa ses fourrures désormais trempées et partie à toute vitesse à sa poursuite. Tharg fit l'erreur de regarder derrière lui et elle tacla l'une de ses jambes, le faisant tomber au sol sous les vivats des hommes de leurs pères.

Son frère riait toujours quand elle se jeta sur lui et elle entendit Joar demander à un autre guerrier comment cela avait commencé alors que Tharg bloquait l'un de ses poings avant qu'il ne touche son visage.

Joar soupira lourdement et elle releva les yeux pour le voir passer sa main sur son visage. Son frère profita de ce moment d'inattention pour la repousser et il tenta de se relever, elle allait lui attraper les genoux et le refaire tomber au sol quand une deuxième vague glacée l'atteignit.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Joar, tenant un seau désormais vide au-dessus d'eux et qui arborait un air désapprobateur. Nelra repoussa les cheveux plaqués sur sa joue en acceptant la main que son frère lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux au sol ils attendirent de se faire réprimander. Joar posa le seau à ses pieds et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais quand allez-vous vous décider à grandir un peu, hmm ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et la main de Joar revint vers son visage désespéré devant leur expression malicieuse. Ses hommes rirent en le voyant soupirer et faire un geste vers eux qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus les voir.

A grands renforts de coups bas et croche pied, les plus jeunes héritiers de son chef de clan retournèrent à leurs tentes et Joar put enfin s'autoriser un léger sourire en coin. Une part au fond de lui espérait que les jumeaux prendraient en maturité avec ce raid en Angleterre et une autre voulait qu'ils restent à jamais ainsi.

* * *

Nelra ressortit de sa tente, habillée de vêtements secs, et plaça son épée contre son dos en jetant un regard sur le campement de son père. D'un pas assuré elle passa parmi les combattants qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, les saluant et prenant la tâche que son chef de clan lui avait confié à cœur.

Tous les guerriers du clan Froydin savaient qu'avant un raid important Nelra passerait parmi eux et plus d'un l'appela en la voyant pour lui signaler une hache ébréchée ou une épée ayant besoin d'un nouveau cuir autour de la poignée. Elle partagea un repas simple avec eux, passant de feu en feu, inspectant leurs armes en prenant de leurs nouvelles.

Nelra adorait ceux qui se battaient sous la bannière de son père mais elle se retrouva à en gronder certain pour leur manque d'attentions et de soins en ce qui concernait leurs arsenal. Mais là… devant elle se trouvait désormais un assortiment d'armes à amener au forgeron. Elle se demanda comment elle allait les transporter, quand soudainement un filet atterrit devant elle et qu'un guerrier aux longs cheveux noirs commença à poser les armes dessus.

\- Eiric, merci, je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais faire.

Elle se pencha pour l'aider et Nelra le vit hausser les épaules en attrapant une hache. Eiric était du genre silencieux et elle respectait cela. D'à peu près le même âge qu'elle et Tharg, il était le fils du second de leur père Joar. Il la surprit en marmonnant ;

\- Faðir m'a ordonné de t'escorter en ville.

_"Ah tout s'explique"_ pensa-t-elle. En-dehors de Tharg, le seul qui pouvait décemment lui tenir tête à l'épée et avoir une chance contre elle se trouvait être Eiric. Et comme Tharg était, comme elle, prit par ses devoirs Joar remédiait à ce manquement en lui assignant son fils. Elle soupira en refermant le filet et emboîta le pas à son garde du corps en soupirant une nouvelle fois d'agacement.

Le chemin pour atteindre Kattegat ne fut pas long à accomplir mais trouver le forgeron s'avéra une quête difficile. Par chance Nelra aperçu un visage familier dans la foule, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et appela par-dessus les passants.

\- Ubbe !

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit en l'apercevant, en quelques pas il se retrouva près d'elle et Eiric.

\- Nelra Ottarsdottir, quel plaisir que ma route croise la tienne.

Elle lui tendit le bras et le vit hésiter avant de la saluer en guerrier.

\- Pour ma part cela tient plus à la chance qu'au plaisir.

Ubbe relâcha son bras en haussant un sourcil interrogateur mais elle se tournait déjà vers son compagnon.

\- Ubbe je te présente Eiric Joarsson, un guerrier de faðir minn,…

Eiric se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'ils se saluaient.

\- …, nous sommes à la recherche d'un forgeron.

Ubbe arbora un sourire bienveillant en lui demandant ;

\- Voudriez- vous, toi et ton ami, que je vous montre le chemin ?

Nelra hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas et ainsi ma chance se transformera en plaisir grâce à ta compagnie.

Nelra cru le voir légèrement rougir avant qu'il ne leur fasse signe de les suivre en se plongeant dans la foule.

* * *

Ubbe les avait amenés près des quais, leur avait montré d'un doigt tendu la forge et s'était excuser avant de les laisser là pour rejoindre une jeune femme blonde qui marchait un peu plus loin. Nelra l'avait chaleureusement remercié et avait fait signe à Eiric de la suivre pour aller à la rencontre du forgeron de Kattegat.

La jeune femme termina d'expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui en prenant la dernière hache qui se trouvait encore posée sur le filet d'Eiric. Elle l'attrapa par le manche et la fit tourner dans sa main pour montrer le cuir usé qui l'ornait.

\- Il faudrait changer les lanières, Hogni est gaucher et si possible il faudrait les doubler pour une meilleur prise en main.

Le forgeron lui prit l'arme et en inspecta le tranchant.

\- Vous m'impressionnez Dame Nelra, vous semblez connaître tous les guerriers de faðir þinn ainsi que leurs préférences et volontés en matière d'armes.

Ce compliment sincère lui réchauffa le cœur et les joues, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement gênée.

\- Vous me flattez maître forgeron mais je vous en prie appelez-moi simplement Nelra.

Elle passa la main sous l'étoffe qui couvrait sa tunique de cuir sans manches et en sortit la bourse que son père lui avait confié, sortant plusieurs pièces en s'adressant au forgeron ;

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela vous prendra ?

Il réfléchit un instant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec la hache d'Hogni et se parlant à moitié à lui-même.

\- Une épée et deux haches à forger, ça…

Il pointa vers le tas d'armes qui trônait devant lui en continuant ;

\- … qu'il faut remettre à neuf. Pour le cuir il faut que je voie avec ma femme mais mes apprentis vont m'être d'une grande aide dans les jours à venir.

Il se tut un instant avant de lui annoncer ;

\- Je dirais cinq peut être six jours.

Nelra tendit la main vers lui et déposa une pile conséquente de pièces au creux de la sienne. Il sembla hésiter avant de lui faire remarquer ;

\- C'est de trop ma Dame.

Elle prit un air faussement confus avant de sourire à pleines dents.

\- Nelra, maître forgeron, et je pense au contraire qu'avec tout le travail qui tombe sur votre enclume ces derniers temps cette somme est celle qu'il faut pour que les hommes de faðir minn récupèrent leurs armes dans le délai que vous avez fixé.

Nelra le vit fermer le poing sur la somme qu'elle lui avait donné et il la remercia chaleureusement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- J'enverrais sonur minn au campement de faðir þinn quand tout sera prêt.

Nelra lui fit un signe d'adieu et se replongea dans la foule qui semblait continuellement arpenter les rues de Kattegat. Eiric la suivi comme son ombre, silencieux et marchant un pas derrière elle.

* * *

Tharg aperçu le fils de Joar alors qu'il inspectait une étoffe de soie verte ornée de fils d'argent sur l'étalage d'un marchand, il leva le bras pour capter l'attention de son ami. Même s'il ne la voyait pas, sa sœur devait se trouver en sa présence. Eiric lui rendit son geste et se pencha vers l'avant, semblant durant un instant parler avec quelqu'un. Il entendit sa sœur avant de la voir.

\- Tharg ?

Le frère sourit en répondant par-dessus le bruit de la foule.

\- Par ici Nel !

Sa sœur se faufila avec facilité parmi les gens les séparant et rejoignit son jumeau en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Eiric s'approcha d'eux et demanda d'un regard à Tharg s'il devait partir ou rester.

\- Eiric, merci d'avoir accompagnée systir mín.

Il prit cela pour un congédiement et Tharg grimaça alors qu'Eiric s'éloignait d'eux.

\- Attends, reste avec nous.

Eiric s'excusa d'un geste et parla en regardant ses bottes.

\- Faðir a sûrement besoin de moi au camp.

Tharg soupira mais hocha la tête, le laissant se fondre dans la masse et revenir sur ses pas. Nelra tira doucement sur sa tunique et lui demanda d'un air pensif ;

\- Bróðir minn, je commence à croire qu'Eiric m'en veut pour quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi…

Tharg haussa les épaules en lui disant ;

\- Tu connais Eiric Nel, il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé.

Elle toucha le tissu qu'il tenait toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout de même Tharg, de là à ce que j'ai l'impression de marcher dans les rues de Kattegat suivi par un fantôme… Il n'était pas comme ça avant.

Tharg se retint de lui dire qu'Eiric agissait de cette façon avec tout le monde, car se serait lui mentir. Une grimace fugace passa sur son visage alors qu'il repensait à la confidence de son ami. Quelques semaines avant de se mettre en route pour Kattegat, Eiric et lui s'étaient entraînés au bouclier. Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, son meilleur ami lui confessa les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Nelra depuis quelques temps. Il soupira et se maudit d'avoir promis de ne rien dire à sa sœur. Sœur qui releva les yeux vers lui, le regard plein de curiosité devant sa réaction. Tharg détourna son attention en agitant l'étoffe qu'il tenait et changea de sujet de conversation.

\- J'aime cette couleur, qu'a dit le forgeron ?

Nelra lui prit l'étoffe et en drapa une partie sur son torse, continuant la double conversation que son frère avait démarré.

\- Le tissu est agréable. Cinq à six jours, il enverra sonur hans quand ce sera prêt. Et de ton coté ?

Tharg lissa la matière fluide sur l'une de ses épaules en hochant la tête avant de laisser son regard passer sur les autres articles posés devant lui.

\- C'est de la soie, prend là elle est parfaite sur toi. J'ai pris contact avec plusieurs marchands, saleurs et fumeurs. J'attends qu'il me donne les quantités dont ils disposent.

Nelra marchanda le prix du rouleau de soie avant de tendre quelques pièces à la vendeuse. Son frère le porta sous le bras en posant l'autre sur ses épaules.

\- As-tu faim Nel ?

Sa sœur posa une main sur son ventre en lui souriant.

\- J'ai déjeuné avec les hommes mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avaler quelque chose en plus. Tu n'as pas mangé ?

Il lui signifia qu'en effet il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se sustenter et lui indiqua du menton un marchand ambulant qui semblait vendre des brochettes de viandes juteuses et fumantes.

* * *

Tharg et Nelra mangèrent en observant la baie entourant Kattegat, assis au bout d'une des jetées. Ayant fini sa brochette la jeune femme jeta le bâtonnet dans l'eau avant de lécher ses doigts pour en éliminer la graisse. Elle frotta sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant d'indiquer un groupe de drakkars amarrés devant eux.

\- Tu sais à qui ils sont ?

Tharg termina de mâcher ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de tendre sa brochette en direction des bateaux.

\- Les six qui ont des voiles bleus appartiennent à un Jarl du nord de la Suède, Jorgensen si ma mémoire est bonne.

Nelra croisa les jambes en pensant qu'il fallait vraiment très peu de prétextes à son peuple pour faire la fête. Si cela continuait ainsi tous les guerriers qui partiraient venger Ragnar devraient subir un voyage en mer en ayant une gueule de bois légendaire. Son peuple aimait se battre et faire la fête, il fallait profiter de la vie et bâtir une grande renommée avant d'entrer au Walhalla pour raconter leurs exploits aux Dieux… célébrant avec eux, une corne remplit d'hydromel à la main, retrouvant les amis perdus.

Cette grande armée qui allait venger Ragnar donnerait plus d'une occasion à chaque guerrier de se démarquer, de prouver à Odin, le père de toutes choses, qu'ils étaient dignes de s'asseoir et de festoyer avec Lui.

La brochette que tenait son frère pointa en direction d'un autre groupe de drakkar, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Eux, je ne sais pas ils sont arrivés cette après-midi. Faðir nous les présentera sûrement ce soir.

Nelra soupira en tournant son regard vers l'horizon, la perspective de repasser une nuit dans le grand skali ne la tentait guère. Même si la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hvitserk l'avait laissé la tête remplie de mots nouveaux et étranges, tel que "_minaret_" et "_harem_", le reste… lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche.

Le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel quand Nelra se figea, tendant l'oreille en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

L'Appel, elle l'entendait faiblement à présent, résonnant en écho contre les falaises les entourant. Elle se releva en fermant les yeux pour mieux le percevoir, essayant de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant de la ville dans son dos. Le rythme des percussions était erratique et l'intensité du volume variait de faible à presque inexistant, réapparaissant après des pauses interminables.

\- Bróðir minn … je les entends.

Tharg se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de sa sœur, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'éloigner du bord de la jetée. Elle se laissa faire et posa son dos contre son torse en gardant les yeux fermés. Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa sœur et parla avec conviction

\- Je suis sûr que les Dieux, eux aussi, veulent venger la mort du grand roi Ragnar mais il est encore trop tôt pour cela. Ne les écoute pas Nelra… Viens, il est temps de savoir si ce que nous avons accompli aujourd'hui convient à Faðir.

Il embrassa les cheveux de sa sœur avant de se baisser pour ramasser le rouleau de soie. Il le jeta en travers d'une épaule, attrapant la main de sa sœur pour la forcer à sortir de sa contemplation. Nelra ouvrit les yeux et entrelaça leurs doigts, le laissant la guider dans les rues de Kattegat sans un mot. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder dans son dos, Tharg avait raison, il était trop tôt pour arriver à entendre pleinement l'Appel aux armes des Dieux. Alors pourquoi les Tambours résonnaient ils déjà au loin ? Que voulaient les Dieux ? Trouvaient-ils qu'eux, pauvres humains pitoyables, mettaient trop de temps à assembler leur grande armée pour aller venger le roi Ragnar ?

Traduction :

Synir (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Fils (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses)

Eldri/Elsti – Ainé

Yngri sonur – Fils cadet

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Systir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Sœur (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)


	4. Pour l'Honneur

**_Le Chant des Tambours._**

**_Chapitre 3 ; Pour l'Honneur._**

De son bouclier, Tharg bloqua l'épée de sa sœur et la forçat à reculer de quelques pas. Nelra ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, attaquant de biais son flan dégagé. Le choc de sa hache se répercuta dans tout son bras alors qu'il déviait la lame de sa sœur avec un grognement d'effort.

La jeune femme laissa la pointe de son épée s'enfoncer dans le sol de la falaise où ils se tenaient pour éviter de devoir encaisser la force de sa réplique. Elle changeât sa prise sur la poignée qu'elle tenait fermement et tira pour la dégager. Nelra prit une posture défensive, sa lame sifflant en fendant l'air pour aller se placer en garde devant elle.

Tharg allait charger quand un cor fut sonné au loin, l'appel résonna contre les parois rocheuses et interrompit leur entraînement matinal. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent du bord du précipice et s'assirent en laissant leurs jambes pendre dans le vide en reprenant laborieusement leurs souffles.

La baie de Kattegat se remplissait peu à peu de drakkars venus de toutes les contrées environnantes, Suède, Norvège, Danemark… "_Qui sait d'où viennent ceux-ci ? _" pensa Nelra en observant les nouveaux venus se rapprocher en passant sa main gantée sur son front pour en chasser la sueur. Tharg posa son bouclier contre un rocher avant de lourdement laisser son dos retomber dessus.

Depuis une semaine le quotidien des jumeaux se résumait à un entraînement rigoureux, la réalisation des requêtes de leur père et des soirées qui commençaient à devenir interminables dans le grand skali. Tous les jours de nouveaux guerriers venaient grossir les rangs de la grande armée viking, il devenait désormais difficile de s'amarrer aux quais de Kattegat au vue du nombre de navires déjà présents. Selon l'estimation de leur père il faudrait encore deux semaines, peut-être même trois, pour qu'ils soient au complet.

Nelra frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air froid les frappa elle et son frère. Elle se releva, rangeant son épée au fourreau et alla ramasser sa cape posée sur une souche. Tharg la rejoignit et en fit de même avec la sienne, il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle hocha la tête avant de jeter un dernier regard vers les drakkars qui passaient en contrebas.

* * *

Nelra soupira d'aise en se laissant glisser dans l'énorme cuve de bois qui trônait en plein milieu de sa tente, prenant la majeure partie de l'espace. Elle attrapa un morceau de tissu et, s'allongeant contre le bord, le trempa dans l'eau chaude avant de le poser sur le haut de son visage.

Elle resta là, les yeux fermés recouvert par le linge mouillé, pendant quelques minutes. Profitant du bien être que cela lui procurait, elle essaya de ne penser à rien mais son esprit embrumé vogua entre plusieurs ports.

_"Les hommes ont l'air contents…". _Le forgeron avait respecté les délais convenus, ayant apporté lui-même les armes des guerriers de son père lorsqu'il eut fini son travail. Il avait pris plaisir à lui montrer le résultat de son dur labeur, lui prouvant au passage que toutes ses directives avaient été respectées. _"Du bon travail, Kattegat a un excellent maître forgeron"._

Après avoir rempli cette mission son père avait trouvé juste de lui en confier une autre, elle devait désormais maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion au sein de la troupe de guerre des Froydin. Un rire léger lui échappa alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était ironique de lui confier une telle mission…

Pour la cohésion, rien de tel que de s'entraîner au mur de bouclier, aux manœuvres et aux maniements des armes. _"Rien de plus simples…"._ Les guerriers de leur clan ne vivaient que pour une seule chose ; se battre. Aucuns d'eux ne manqueraient volontairement un entraînement, ils savaient tous que leurs efforts les rendraient plus forts, plus à même de faire ployer les genoux de leurs ennemis pour atteindre l'allégresse de la victoire.

_"J'espère que les miens se couvriront de gloire et de sang saxons ! Odin serra fier de nous et accueillera ceux tombés aux combats avec honneur et respect."_

Par contre… concernant l'ordre.

_"C'est là où cela se complique… c'est des bon gars mais…"._

Mais il pouvait suffire d'un rien pour les faire déraper. Rien que cette après-midi elle avait dû arrêter une bagarre dans une taverne près des quais. Quand elle eut enfin réussit à force de beuglements et de menaces, à faire que ses hommes arrêtent de se battre, elle exigea sur le champ de savoir quelle folie s'était emparer d'eux.

\- Bande de chiens enragés ! Faðir minn, votre chef de clan, m'a ordonné de veiller à ce que ses troupes ne créent aucuns problèmes… Et vous, vous, misérables rats de fond de cale, me faites passer pour une incompétente ! J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ici !

Pour appuyer ses dires elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de son épée mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Joar fit un pas en avant, se démarquant des autres guerriers et penchant légèrement le buste vers elle avec respect en déclarant d'une voix grave ;

\- Des propos déplacés ont été dits…

Son regard acéré se dirigea vers un homme inconscient au sol, le nez en sang et une arcade fracturé.

\- … et entendus.

Nelra lâcha son arme pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Le second de son père lui indiqua d'un large geste de son bras, qui tenait toujours un poignard, les hommes se trouvant de l'autre côté de la taverne.

\- C'est moi qui ai frappé le premier, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cette altercation.

Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant durant un bref instant. Joar, la discipline en chair et en os, avait déclenché une bagarre de taverne pour des propos déplacés… Durant un instant elle se demanda si tout cela n'était qu'une blague mais elle écarta cette supposition. Maintenant sa curiosité se retrouvait titillée, c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'elle demanda ;

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien put être dit pour que l'honorable Joar ouvre les hostilités au beau milieu d'une taverne de Kattegat ?

Joar se releva de toute sa grandeur, la tête haute et le regard noir, il toisa les hommes face à lui en lui répondant ;

\- Dame Nelra, je ne me permettrais pas de répéter leurs paroles mais cela vous concernait, les hommes et moi-même ne pouvions pas laisser passer un tel manque de respect à votre égard.

\- Oh…

Nelra, surprise, déplia doucement les bras qu'elle avait gardés serrés contre elle. Toute colère disparue et fut remplacé par un sentiment de fierté et de joie mêlés ensemble. Elle passa son regard sur les hommes de son père présents dans la salle, les remerciant silencieusement. Un sourire carnassier lui vint quand elle ramena son attention sur Joar et qu'avec une lenteur calculée elle passa la main sous l'étoffe couvrant son torse pour attraper l'un de ses couteaux à lame courte.

\- Si c'est une question d'honneur, alors… à l'attaque mes fiers et puissants guerriers !

Finalement c'était Tharg qui avait mis un terme à cette folie… aidé par vingt guerriers armés d'arbalètes. Nelra gloussa en surélevant l'une de ses jambes hors de l'eau, posant sa cheville en équilibre sur le bord de l'énorme bassine.

\- j'espère jeune fille que ce n'est pas l'incident de la taverne qui te fait rire comme une dinde.

La femme d'âge mûr que tout le monde appelait désormais Nounou repoussa l'ouverture de sa tente, passant sa tête couverte de tresses d'un blond pâle avant de porter un seau jusqu'au bac d'eau dans lequel se trouvait Nelra. La jeune femme retira le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux et l'accueillit avec chaleur ;

\- Nounou.

Ce seul mot voulait tellement dire pour les jumeaux, il était remplit d'amour et de douceur. Nounou, de son vrai nom Mina, était une esclave ayant appartenu à leur mère. À sa mort, lors de leurs naissances, Mina fut chargée de veiller sur les jumeaux. De les nourrir, de les vêtir, de les aimer comme une mère aime ses petits.

Mina avait tellement pris son devoir à cœur qu'Ottar l'avait affranchie voilà maintenant des années. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de lui fournir un bon mari et une situation enviable Nounou avait refusée catégoriquement. Elle se souvenait avoir été réveillée par les pleurs et les cris désespérés de Nounou. Tharg et elle, âgés de neuf ans et se tenant par la main, entrèrent dans la grande salle du skali de leur père pour trouver Nounou en pleurs et à genoux. Suppliant leur père de ne pas l'éloigner d'eux, argumentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Mina ne pouvait pas voir le visage de leur père à cet instant mais eux oui, il ne comprenait pas et ne savait clairement pas comment réagir devant l'hystérie de la femme à ses pieds. Il avait dû penser, à l'époque, faire plaisir à l'esclave de sa défunte femme qui avait si bien pris soin de ses jeunes enfants en lui rendant sa liberté.

Nelra sourit à Mina qui versa de l'eau chaude dans la bassine en entendant les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcés avant d'attendre le verdict de son père, des années auparavant.

"_Si être une femme libre m'éloignent d'eux alors je préfère rester une esclave toute ma vie !"_

Nounou s'assit près du rebord de la bassine, posant délicatement ses doigts légers sur la lèvre inférieur de Nelra. Elle effleura la parcelle de peau qu'un coup de poing avait fendue plus tôt dans la journée et Nelra s'empêcha de grimacer.

\- Oh Nelra…

La tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son ancienne nourrice la fit culpabiliser et elle posa ses doigts sur les siens, poussant sa joue dans le creux de sa main en embrassant le début de son poignet. Remerciant les Dieux pour la loyauté et l'amour de la femme qui, il y avait des années, avait décidée d'accepter d'être une femme libre à une seule condition ; Avoir le droit et l'honneur de les servir, elle et son frère, jusqu' au jour où ils n'auraient plus besoin d'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça ne fait même pas mal. Les hommes du Danemark frappent comme des fillettes.

Nelra relâcha sa main mais Nounou la laissa sur sa joue, soutenant sa tête alors qu'elle humidifiait un linge pour nettoyer sa plaie. La jeune femme tenta de cacher son inconfort lorsque le tissu toucha sa blessure mais son léger mouvement de recul la trahit. Les yeux gris délavés de Mina lui lancèrent des éclairs avant de s'adoucir alors qu'elle continuait de prendre soin de sa protégée.

Nounou terminait de tresser ses cheveux quand Tharg l'appela du dehors de sa tente. Nelra, assise à même le sol alors que Mina se trouvait sur son lit de fourrures, tendit la main vers sa cape. Elle se releva après que nounou ait posé sa main sur son épaule et embrassé ses cheveux.

\- Merci Nounou.

La jeune femme drapa ses épaules de sa cape et passa la lanière de son arme à l'épaule en repoussant l'ouverture de sa tente. Son père se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur son ample poitrine, Joar à sa gauche et Tharg à sa droite. Elle leurs fit signe qu'elle était prête à les suivre pour passer la soirée dans le grand skali et son père appela cinq guerriers pour les escorter.

* * *

Les jumeaux, malgré une grande salle pleine à craquer, réussirent à trouver deux sièges proches du feu central. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs cornes, prenant une gorgée d'hydromel en tendant les pieds vers les flammes. Le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus et la chaleur qui régnait dans le grand skali était agréable.

Tharg jeta un regard à la ronde par-dessus le bord de sa corne alors que sa sœur fixait les flammes dansant devant elle. Il vit que son père discutait avec Bjorn et d'une tape sur l'avant-bras le signala à Nelra. La jeune femme rapprocha son siège du sien et prit appui sur son accoudoir pour se pencher vers lui. Elle posa son menton au creux de sa main en voyant Lagertha se lever de son trône pour se placer au côté de son fils, prenant part à la discussion en cours.

Bien que le tumulte régnant dans la salle lui permettait d'être sûre que personne d'autres que Tharg ne pouvait l'entendre, elle murmura avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix ;

\- Crois-tu que faðir ait besoin de nous ?

Tharg jeta un regard à sa sœur avant de le tourner vers le feu crépitant à ses pieds et à l'esclave qui se tenait près d'eux et qui passait dans la foule pour resservir ceux qui levaient leurs coupes ou cornes. Un soupir fatigué lui échappa, dilemme… Il avait envie de rejoindre son père, ne serait-ce que pour être en présence de la radieuse et légendaire guerrière au bouclier… Et sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, il secoua la tête avant de poser l'arrière de son crâne sur le dossier de son siège en déclarant ;

\- Faðir peut très bien s'en sortir seul, je suis d'ailleurs certain que le reine Lagertha doit lui parler de toi et qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions ici, à boire confortablement installé près du feu.

Nelra sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. En un instant elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, entourant de ses bras un guerrier qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis quelques mois et à qui son clan devait allégeance.

\- Harald !

Tharg se leva lui aussi et tendit le bras à celui qui se tenait toujours près de son frère en le saluant avec autant de joie que sa sœur mais en exprimant plus de retenue ;

\- Halfdan.

Le roi de presque toute la Norvège repoussa doucement la jeune femme alors que son frère donnait l'accolade au sien.

\- La petite Terreur est décidément devenue bien grande, les yeux de móðir hans…

Harald attrapa l'une de ses tresses et joua avec du bout des doigts en continuant de parler.

\- et les cheveux de faðir hans. Où est mon ami le Jarl Ottar ?

Nelra lui indiqua son père d'un hochement de menton et sourit devant la réaction amusé de l'ami et suzerain de son père.

\- Ah !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, souriant à pleine dent. Tharg et le roi se saluèrent et Harald ne put retenir une expression de stupeur.

\- Tharg ! Par les Dieux mon garçon mais tu as encore poussé, un jour tu seras aussi grand qu'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre du Monde.

Nelra en profita pour se glisser au côté d'Halfdan en le gratifiant d'une étreinte qu'il lui rendit.

\- Halfdan, cela fait trop longtemps.

Il la regarda sévèrement en attrapant son menton pour inspecter sa lèvre fendue avant qu'un gloussement mauvais ne lui échappe.

\- Qui est mort ?

Nelra lui fit signe de prendre son siège alors qu'elle s'asseyait au sol, Harald ayant pris celui de son frère.

\- Personne, juste quelques danois qui ont eu… comment Joar m'a expliqué ça ? Ah oui, des propos déplacés.

\- La bagarre près des quais cet après-midi ? C'était toi ?

L'air amusé du guerrier à la mèche blonde et aux yeux sombres fut contagieux alors qu'elle répondait en tentant de garder son sérieux.

\- Non, moi j'étais là pour les arrêter. Enfin… au début.

Sa sœur finit d'expliquer sa version de l'histoire en omettant la fin et Tharg s'adressa au roi Harald en la désignant d'un index accusateur.

\- Vingt guerriers armés d'arbalètes ! C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette taverne.

Harald et Halfdan la regardèrent en souriant fièrement. Nelra leva sa coupe en direction de son frère et déclara avant de boire ;

\- Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils ont dit, skál.

Le roi et son frère éclatèrent de rire, Harald se pencha vers elle et tapota le dessus de sa tête, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle était une enfant en disant ;

\- Une chose est certaine, Terreur, tu sais te faire respecter.

Tharg ronchonna dans son début de barbe que sa sœur savait surtout comment créer des problèmes qu'il devait résoudre par la suite. Nelra s'excusa en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, Tharg soupira en ordonnant à une esclave d'apporter deux cornes d'hydromel en plus pour le roi Harald et son frère.

L'hydromel et la chaleur du feu dans son dos la rendait somnolente et elle était trop heureuse de retrouver les vieux amis de ses parents pour aller se coucher. Nelra s'excusa et glissa sa corne dans la main libre de son frère, lui signalant qu'il pouvait la finir et qu'elle allait prendre l'air.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Elle secoua la tête en se relevant, passant la sangle de son épée à son épaule mais laissant sa cape sur le dossier de son ancien siège.

\- Non, reste. En plus je vois que faðir en a fini avec Lagertha et Bjorn.

Nelra leva le bras pour saluer son père et lui indiquer le roi Harald et son frère, elle le vit sourire et marcher dans leur direction avant de se retourner et de quitter la grande salle. La jeune femme s'éloigna du bruit en profitant du froid ambiant qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

La guerrière leva les yeux vers les étoiles à demi cachés par des nuages translucides quand un chat noir sortit de derrière un baril en crachant sauvagement dans sa direction. Nelra baissa son regard vers lui mais évita de faire tout autre mouvement. Jaugeant l'animal qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, ni s'enfuir dans la nuit comme il était apparu.

Les feulements et miaulement augmentèrent en agressivité et Nelra porta doucement la main vers le tissu couvrant son corset en cuir, l'écartant et attrapant du bout des doigts une bourse qui contenait des morceaux de viandes séchées.

Quand elle fit mine de vouloir faire un autre mouvement le chat s'avança vers elle, toutes griffes sorties. Nelra n'hésita pas et fit un pas en avant, arrêtant le félin dans son élan. Elle sortit la bourse et se baissa en prenant appuis sur ses chevilles. Avec précaution elle sortit une lanière de viande, la tendant vers l'animal. "_Viens, approche… entre animaux on se comprend_".

Le chat sembla renifler l'air et vint vers elle, le dos arqué ainsi que les oreilles baissé et la queue hérissée. Avec rapidité il attrapa ce qu'elle lui tendait et… échappa de justesse à une hache qui se ficha dans le sol avec un bruit mat. S'enfuyant dans la nuit avec un feulement sauvage, le chat déguerpit à toute vitesee.

Nelra observa durant un instant la hache qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle avant de chercher son propriétaire. À moitié caché par les ombres de la nuit, Ivar Lothbrok était assis sur une caisse. La position de son bras ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune femme prit la hache et la dégagea du sol en se relevant, elle la fit vicieusement tournoyer avant d'assurer sa prise sur le manche couvert de cuir.

\- J'espère pour toi que la cible que tu voulais abattre est celle qui vient de fuir…

Traduction :

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)


	5. Première Neige

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 4 ; Première Neige.

Ivar se hissa à la force de ses bras sur une caisse posée contre le mur d'une maison face au grand skali qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. Ce soir il avait préféré ne pas suivre ses frères à l'intérieur, avec le changement de temps ses jambes ne lui laissaient aucun répit et la douleur était à peine soutenable. L'humeur dans laquelle cela le mettait ne l'aiderait pas à supporter le caquetage incessant qui régnait dans la grande salle et encore moins à être sympathique pour, comme ses frères devaient le faire en ce moment même, rallier le plus de guerriers à leur cause.

Il grogna en massant l'une de ses cuisses d'une main ferme, il n'était peut-être pas capable de se joindre à la soirée qui semblait battre son plein mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer et d'apprendre. Certaines informations ne se gagnaient qu'ainsi ; il pouvait voir qui arrivait seul, qui repartait accompagné, qui discutait avec qui… Que ses frères s'occupent de fraterniser et de recruter le plus d'hommes possible, lui se chargerait de les manipuler le moment venu.

Ivar terminait de s'occuper de sa deuxième cuisse quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui sortait de la grande salle sans s'en éloigner vraiment. Il cracha au sol en reconnaissant la fille du Jarl Ottar Froydin, Nelra… _"Nelra la parfaite, celle que tout le monde aime, celle que tout le monde protège, celle dont tout le monde parle"._

Le forgeron ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle depuis qu'elle était passée à son échoppe. Hvitserk et Sigurd semblaient sous son charme et parlaient souvent d'elle, trop souvent. Même Floki lui avait fait la morale, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Nelra en terme irrévérencieux, qu'elle était soit disant une guerrière qu'il fallait craindre et respecter... C'était ce qui l'avait le plus affecté, Floki le plus vieil ami de son père et son mentor, l'avait grondé comme un enfant sans expérience.

Conséquences, il n'était pas allé à la forge depuis deux jours alors que son épée avait besoin d'un bon aiguisage et il s'empêchait, par un effort de volonté titanesque, de poignarder ses frères quand ceux-ci ouvrait la bouche. Floki semblait avoir déjà passé l'éponge sur la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eue mais il évitait tout de même sa compagnie, car malgré tout il continuait de penser que Nelra n'était qu'une fille de Jarl écervelée doublée d'une menteuse. Comment les gens pouvaient ils croire qu'elle pouvait réellement être une berserker ?

_" Cette lítið hlutur sait peut être tenir sa grande aiguille sans trembler mais personne ne me fera croire qu'Odin, le Père de Tout, a décidé de faire d'elle une guerrière. Elle est minuscule et famélique, un coup de bouclier et elle traverse l'océan pour atterrir sur les plages saxonnes"._

L'œil sombre il recula pour que les ombres de la nuit l'enveloppent, lui permettant d'observer sans être vu la jeune femme qui levait la tête vers le ciel. Le nuage de buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche disparue alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, penchant son regard vers le sol quand un feulement qui lui était bien familier retentit.

Ivar étouffa un ricanement en reconnaissant le chat, une vieille teigne connu pour son tempérament agressif et ses griffes acérées. Un sourire mauvais lui vint, enfin quelqu'un d'autre à Kattegat semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter Nelra Ottarsdottir. Il savoura ce plaisir en se penchant vers l'avant, ne voulant rien rater du spectacle sanglant qui se profilait à l'horizon, comble du bonheur il la vit s'abaisser au sol à hauteur du matou en lui offrant un angle d'attaque parfait pour atteindre son visage ainsi que son cou.

Il savait d'expérience que cette sale bête ne raterait pas une si belle occasion. Pourtant les feulements rageurs se turent petit à petit, disparaissant complètement alors que Nelra tendait la main vers lui. Ivar n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour comprendre _"elle l'appâte !"_. Il crut, vu comment l'animal se tenait sur ses gardes, que cela ne servirait à rien.

Ivar perdit son sang-froid quand le félin s'approcha d'elle, non pas pour l'attaquer mais semblant renifler en direction de sa main. _"Ah non, pas toi aussi sale chat !"_. Sans réfléchir il attrapa sa hache, d'un geste vif et assuré il la fit fendre l'air en direction de la tête l'animal.

_"Raté" _pensa Ivar en le voyant fuiret il retint un soupir d'exaspération, Il manquait rarement sa cible mais ce qui l'énervait c'est que quelqu'un en soit témoin. La jeune femme accroupie au sol tendit la main vers son arme et se releva lentement. Il remarqua comment elle soupesa sa hache, testant autant son poids que son équilibre, avant de la faire tourner autour de sa paume et de trouver la meilleure prise possible. Des yeux verts et surpris percèrent la nuit qui l'entourait pour le trouver le bras encore à moitié tendu.

\- J'espère pour toi que la cible que tu voulais abattre est celle qui vient de fuir…

Ivar posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, calant son menton dans le creux de l'une de ses paumes et quittant la protection des ombres en se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant.

\- Aurais-je effrayé la redoutable berserker des Froydin ?

Ivar la vit se tendre en entendant le sarcasme qui teintait sa voix, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, arborant un air sérieux et curieux à la fois.

\- Il en faut plus pour "m'effrayer", Ragnarsson. Alors, c'était le chat ou bien moi ?

Nelra resserra ses doigts autour du manche de sa hache et il prit un malin plaisir à hausser les épaules en feignant un air innocent, la faisant faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Serais tu étonnée, Ottarsdóttir, que quelqu'un dans cette ville ne t'apprécie pas ?

Elle porta sa main libre à ses lèvres, effleurant du bout des doigts celle qui portait encore les stigmates de la bagarre de cette après-midi. Ses épaules s'agitèrent à cause d'un rire silencieux alors qu'elle lui répliquait ;

\- Les Danois semblent partager ton aversion, tu devrais penser à faire cause commune avec eux.

Une lueur sombre et sournoise vint danser dans les yeux d'Ivar alors qu'il susurrait avec délectation et malveillance ;

\- Non, eux ils se demandent juste pourquoi tu couches avec bróðir þinn…

\- Ah, c'était donc ça.

Il la vit hausser les épaules, comme s'il venait de simplement lui dire que l'hiver arrivait, en se rapprochant encore. Ivar espérait au minimum la gêner par cette déclaration, au fond il cherchait même à la mettre en colère. Son manque de réaction le fit se pencher encore un peu plus en avant. Il décida de tenter une nouvelle approche mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondus.

Il pensa durant un instant à continuer ainsi mais il se ravisa en tendant la main dans sa direction, paume vers le haut. Demandant silencieusement à récupérer son arme alors qu'il déclarait ;

\- le chat était plus digne de mon attention.

Elle le surprit en riant doucement, levant sa hache à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner de plus près malgré la pénombre.

\- Presque un sacrilège de manquer sa cible avec une telle arme…

Il eut à peine le temps de relever le buste que le fer de sa hache se retrouvait encastrée dans la caisse, à moins d'un centimètre de sa jambe gauche. Ivar releva un regard brûlant de rage vers elle alors que la jeune femme arborait un sourire moqueur en terminant sa phrase.

\- … à moins bien sûr de le vouloir.

Ivar récupéra son arme, l'arrachant du bois et faisant craquer la caisse sous son poids. Nelra posa la main sur la garde de son épée, changeant la position de ses pieds en mettant sa lame peu à peu à nue. Il sentit un coin de ses lèvres se relever alors qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau vers lui, approchant presque à sa portée.

Et soudain elle repoussa son épée dans son fourreau, brisant le silence de la nuit par un claquement métallique, elle retrouva une position relaxée alors qu'il baissait sa hache en la voyant croiser les bras contre sa poitrine en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Demande le moi.

Cela le prit de court et il secoua la tête sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

\- Quoi ?

Nelra décroisa les bras et fit un pas en arrière.

\- J'accepte de me battre contre toi si tu me le demandes.

Ivar reposa son dos contre le mur derrière lui, gardant les lèvres serrées en la détaillant de haut en bas. Faisant passer sa hache d'une main à l'autre il réfléchit au sens de ses paroles, lui demander ? Pourquoi ferrait-il une chose pareille ? C'était bien plus amusant de l'énerver, de voir quand elle craquerait. Si elle reculait maintenant c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour lui tenir tête. Lorsqu'elle fit encore un pas en arrière il lui lança moqueusement en posant sa hache en travers de ses cuisses.

\- Tu fuis ?

Nelra secoua la tête, désordonnant certaines de ses tresses qui lui tombèrent devant les yeux.

\- Non, j'évite de perdre mon sang froid, c'est tout. Depuis l'arrivée de klan mín à Kattegat, tu m'insultes, tu ne manques pas une occasion d'essayer de m'énerver, malgré que bróðir minn t'ait mis en garde. Ce qui fait que je dois constamment faire attention, je trouve ça vraiment très frustrant et épuisant.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en se penchant vers l'avant, murmurant sur un ton de confidence dans sa direction.

\- Tu doutes. Tu es juste aveugle comme tous les autres mais ça changera quand nous serons sur le sol saxon. Ou avant, si tu as le courage de mettre tes doutes à l'épreuve.

Nelra se releva, tournant les talons en croisant les mains dans son dos, elle marcha en direction du grand skali sans un regard de plus en arrière. La jeune femme arriva dans la lueur projetée depuis l'intérieur quand Ivar desserra les mâchoires pour tonner dans la nuit ;

\- Quand ?

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande…

De là où elle se tenait Nelra entendit un marmonnement incohérent qui semblait la concerner mais Ivar clama rageusement un instant après ;

\- N'en exiges pas trop lítið hlutur, c'est le mieux que tu auras. Quand ?

\- Je vais vraiment prendre plaisir à te faire ravaler tes paroles Ivar Lothbrok. Demain, sur la falaise ouest.

Et elle le laissa là sans un mot de plus, disparaissant en franchissant les grandes portes pour aller rejoindre les siens.

* * *

Nelra revint dans la grande salle et fut étonnée de voir que des sièges supplémentaires avaient été apportés là où se trouvaient les membres de son clan. Elle sourit en remarquant que l'homme qui avait attiré son attention lors de leur première soirée à Kattegat se trouvait entre Harald et son frère, un rire fou et communicatif échappa au guerrier dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

Floki, le constructeur de bateau, celui qui selon la rumeur avait bâti les navires ayant permis à Bjorn d'aller jusqu'à la mystérieuse Méditerranée. Elle savait aussi que feu le roi Ragnar lui devaient sa première traversée vers l'ouest.

Joar la salua alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, voguant péniblement entre les convives toujours nombreux dans la grande salle. Le guerrier voulut se lever pour lui laisser son siège mais Nelra arriva à temps pour poser sa main sur son épaule, le repoussant doucement pour qu'il se rasseye. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue barbue avant de prendre place sur l'accoudoir du siège de son frère. Le second de son père porta la main à sa joue, rosissant légèrement et elle lui sourit avec chaleur en lui déclarant tout bas ;

\- Merci Joar, de veiller sur nous et notre honneur.

Joar inclina la tête vers les jumeaux en levant sa coupe, un air satisfait et fier sur son visage. Ottar attira l'attention de sa fille en la désignant aux yeux de ceux qui étaient venus les rejoindre après son départ. Nelra les détailla alors que son frère enroulait un bras autour de sa taille, passant son regard sur chacun d'eux alors que son père la présentait. Elle inclina humblement la tête lorsqu'il lui désigna les guerriers en lui donnant leurs noms.

\- Voici Floki, le célèbre constructeur de bateau et kona hans, Helga…

_"L'ami des Dieux"_ pensa Nelra. L'homme en question ne put retenir un sourire en se tournant vers elle, délaissant durant un instant son adorable épouse qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde. Il porta sa main, poing fermé à son front et Nelra et Tharg ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter, lui arrachant un rire exalté. Son père passa au suivant alors qu'une esclave lui demandait si elle désirait de l'hydromel, elle hocha doucement la tête et la jeune femme partit lui chercher à boire.

\- Bjorn Côtes-de-Fer …

Nelra se permit de le détailler avec attention, ses yeux bleus, sa longue natte et sa barbe taillé de frais. Elle savait qu'il était l'aîné des enfants de Ragnar, son premier fils avec la guerrière au bouclier qui régnait désormais sur Kattegat. Ottar voulut reprendre sa conversation avec le roi là où il l'avait laissé mais Harald l'interrompit en tendant sa coupe vers Nelra et Tharg.

\- Les jeunes guerriers dont on te parlait, c'est eux !

Bjorn décroisa les bras qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine en soulevant un sourcil, inspectant à son tour les jumeaux avec plus d'attention. Un sourire en coin lui vint mais qui ne paraissait pas moqueur lorsqu'il parla d'une voix grave et autoritaire, celle dont on entend les directives sans difficulté sur le champ de bataille

\- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce serait un plaisir rare que de tenir un mur de bouclier avec vous deux.

Nelra laissa son frère répondre alors que l'esclave revenait désormais les mains chargés, elle prit la coupe qu'elle lui tendit en remarquant le regard que la jeune servante jeta à son frère avant de rougir en se détournant pour resservir l'assemblée.

\- Nous en aurons l'occasion lorsque nous serons en Angleterre.

Bjorn leva sa corne, servie de frais, en lançant un "Skál" avant que l'assemblée ne boive de concert. Nelra laissa son épaule prendre appui contre celle de son frère en gardant un œil sur l'esclave qui, fréquemment, jetait un regard en direction de Tharg. Elle laissa les guerriers présents reprendre leurs conversations là où elle les avait interrompu en revenant, cachant ses lèvres grâce à sa coupe elle murmura ;

\- Kæri bróðir minn…

\- Mmh ?

Tharg garda son attention fixé sur les discutions qui les entouraient mais elle savait qu'une partie lui était quand même accordée.

\- Je pense que tu peux avoir quelqu'un dans ton lit ce soir.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin en lui murmurant d'une voix amusé.

\- Cheveux brun et petites taches de rousseurs sur le nez ? Oui, je sais.

Bien sûr que Tharg savait, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? Nelra passa un bras en travers des épaules de son frère en le laissant se reconcentrer, tentant d'en faire de même. Elle remarqua que l'attention de son frère revenait de plus en plus souvent vers l'esclave, cette dernière le remarqua aussi et le rouge qui teintait ses joues en disait long sur ses pensées.

Après un moment Son frère se leva et Nelra se laissa glisser dans son siège, l'observant se rapprocher de l'esclave. Tharg posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et Nelra détourna le regard, supprimant un rire, en la voyant sursauter en renversant de l'hydromel au sol. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tharg quitter la grande salle, main dans la main avec elle, alors que Bjorn rapprochait son siège du sien. Il la sonda de ses yeux bleus et Nelra se surprit elle-même en déclarant ;

\- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, Côtes-de-fer. J'admirais faðir þinn, c'était un grand viking.

Un sourire triste joua sur le visage du fils aîné de Ragnar mais elle remarqua qu'il avait l'esprit de son père, vif et intelligent, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle en parlant bas ;

\- Ragnar est allé à Osa.

Ce n'était pas une question mais elle hocha tout de même la tête en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel. Bjorn reprit la parole, encore plus doucement, perdu comme elle pouvait clairement le voir dans de vieux souvenirs.

\- Faðir minn me parlait souvent du tien quand nous vivions encore à la ferme…

Il soupira en se redressant un peu sur son siège et Nelra sentit qu'elle se devait de partager avec lui ce qu'elle savait. Peut-être que cela lui changerait ses sombres pensées.

\- Nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré mais nous savions qui il était, nous avons grandi en entendant les récits de ses exploits. Mais il y a trois ans, au début de l'automne, un homme que Faðir minn croyait mort est venu à Osa.

Côtes-de-Fer prit une gorgée d'hydromel en retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur alors qu'elle se souvenait du vagabond montant une vieille carne qui était arrivée chez eux par un jour pluvieux.

\- Ragnar.

Nelra lui sourit en continuant son récit.

\- Il a passé tout l'hiver à Osa et puis il est reparti à la fin du printemps. Mais il nous a beaucoup aidé, je voulais que tu le saches. Nous n'en serions pas là sans lui.

Bjorn haussa à nouveau un sourcil en lui demandant ;

\- Nous ?

Elle reconnut à nouveau la même vivacité du père chez le fils. Il devait sûrement se demander ce que Ragnar avait fait et pour qui, et plus grande question encore, pourquoi ?

\- Tharg et moi, Ragnar a su voir ce qu'il nous fallait pour devenir… meilleurs. Nous lui devons beaucoup.

La main d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds tressées contre son crâne se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Bjorn. Nelra l'avait déjà remarquée dans l'entourage proche de la reine Lagertha, elle devait sûrement être l'une de ses nombreuses guerrières aux boucliers. Côtes-de-Fer leva son regard vers elle et sourit avec douceur en déclarant ;

\- Nelra j'ai le plaisir de te présenter kona mín, Torvi.

La compagne de Bjorn inclina la tête dans sa direction et Nelra lui sourit alors qu'elle se laissait glisser sur les cuisses de son mari. Malgré certains regards suspicieux de sa part, la jeune femme se retrouva à très vite apprécier Torvi. Elle discuta avec le couple durant un moment avant de porter la main à sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement, avec un air désolé elle les pria de l'excuser.

Nelra se leva de son siège, retirant son épée pour passer sa cape. Elle se pencha vers son père, prenant appui sur son épaule pour murmurer à son oreille qu'elle allait se coucher. Il posa la main sur la sienne, l'arrêtant un instant pour lui demander ;

\- Où es Tharg ?

Nelra gloussa tout bas en lui répondant ;

\- Avec une fille. Je ne sais pas si nous le reverrons avant le matin faðir.

Ottar Froydin leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération, mais un sourire se cachait dans sa barbe alors qu'il relâchait la main de sa fille. Nelra déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, elle passa la sangle de son épée nonchalamment autour d'une épaule en souhaitant la bonne nuit à la ronde.

La jeune femme frissonna en sortant dans la nuit désormais d'un noir d'encre, elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape en tendant le bras vers un brasero proche de l'entrée de la grande salle. Plusieurs flambeaux se trouvaient dedans et elle en prit un pour pouvoir percer les ombres et trouver son chemin dans les rues sombres de Kattegat.

Nelra allongea le pas en sentant la morsure du froid passer sa cape, s'infiltrant peu à peu sous ses vêtements. Elle réprima un frisson et utilisa sa main libre pour plaquer ses fourrures du mieux qu'elle put contre son corps.

Elle passa dans une ruelle quand quelque chose attira son attention, le bruit du cuir frottant contre le mur d'une maison lui fit ralentir sa marche. Nelra sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser, quelqu'un la suivait.

Elle rendit son pas léger et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ouïe. Continuant d'avancer au même rythme elle repoussa sa cape pour dégager ses épaules et la laisser libre de ses mouvements. Le froid redoubla d'intensité et l'air semblait désormais glacé lorsqu'il dansait sur les parcelles de peau exposée. Nelra n'en tient pas compte alors qu'elle eut la confirmation que ce n'était ni l'hydromel, ni son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Quelqu'un tentait de calquer son pas sur le sien mais avec peu de réussite, provoquant de léger bruit qui se répercutaient dans la nuit.

Durant un instant elle considéra de faire demi-tour, pour aller trouver son frère ou bien même pour revenir dans la sécurité qu'offrait le grand skali mais désormais elle voulait savoir et son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle était déjà probablement piégée.

_"Qui ? Ivar ? Il connaît assez Kattegat pour me tendre une embuscade mais il semblait satisfait que l'on se batte demain… Les Danois ?"_

D'un air désinvolte elle passa la lanière de son arme par-dessus sa tête pour la positionner correctement, frottant et massant son épaule libérée du poids de son épée comme si elle la faisait souffrir pour ne pas alarmer ceux qui la suivaient ou qui l'observaient. Son seul but était d'empêcher le fourreau de la gêner si elle se retrouvait sous le feu d'une attaque.

Nelra tourna le coin d'une rue, apercevant le début des fortifications que la reine Lagertha avait ordonné de bâtir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant un homme faire connaître sa présence en entrant dans le halo lumineux que projetait son flambeau. Le bruit d'un raclement de bottes lui apprit qu'un deuxième venait de prendre position dans son dos.

La jeune femme repoussa sa capuche, remarquant du mouvement sur le toit en face d'elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit deux hommes se rapprocher par sa droite. Un regard vers la gauche et elle serra le bois qui se trouvait dans sa main au point de faire blanchir ses phalanges en déterminant qu'elle faisait face à minimum six hommes.

Nelra décida d'ignorer ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler et pencha la tête sur le côté, elle se concentra sur l'homme face à elle qui souriait en exposant ses dents déchaussées. Si elle devait se fier à sa première impression elle parierait qu'il venait d'arriver à Kattegat, ses vêtements et fourrures portaient la trace de la poussière de la route accumulée par le voyageur.

Il prit la hache qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et ses yeux injectés de sang la toisèrent alors qu'il la pointait dans sa direction. Nelra inspira avec difficulté en remarquant un ruban attaché grossièrement autour de la poignée.

\- Ceci est un cadeau. Je pense que tu sais qui te l'envoi, non ?

Ce n'était ni les Danois, ni Ivar, ni une mauvaise blague de la part de Tharg. Nelra ne put retenir l'adrénaline qui parcourut son corps et qui lui comprima les poumons, un rire qui aurait pu appartenir à Loki en personne échappa de ses lèvres et elle porta la main à son torse en se penchant vers l'avant.

_"Oh oui, je le sais…". _Ses doigts passèrent sous le tissu couvrant son corset de cuir et elle se releva en faisant faire un grand arc de cercle à sa torche, repoussant et aveuglant momentanément le guerrier qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle jeta sa torche sur les deux hommes se trouvant à sa droite en prenant soin de viser leurs yeux, espérant que quand la flamme atteindrait le sol et s'éteindrait elle puisse avoir un maigre avantage alors qu'ils devraient s'adapter à l'obscurité ambiante.

Nelra s'abaissa au sol, une flèche passa près de son oreille et elle hurla un cri de bataille en l'honneur d'Odin en se tournant pour lancer l'un de ses couteaux dans la poitrine de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle ne le vit pas s'effondrer alors qu'elle roulait sur le côté, se relevant prestement et courant pour se mettre à couvert derrière un tas de gravats qui avaient dû être retiré des fondations des nouvelles fortifications. Nelra cala son dos contre les pierres rugueuses, gagnant le plus de couverture qu'elle put de sa barricade de fortune, elle entendit les hommes s'invectiver et venir dans sa direction.

Une nouvelle flèche lui égratigna l'épaule et Nelra grogna de douleur en voyant le projectile terminer sa course en se plantant entre ses pieds, ne prenant pas le temps d'inspecter la blessure elle déchira le tissu la couvrant pour atteindre au plus vite les armes qu'elle gardait sur sa personne.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur deux couteaux de lancer et Nelra prit le risque de se relever, courant vers l'autre bout de la rue elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Les deux hommes qu'elle avait distrait avec son flambeau lui donnait la chasse, suivit par celui à la hache quelques mètres derrière.

Nelra allait passer derrière le coin d'une maison et tendre une première embuscade quand la pointe d'une flèche mordit douloureusement son mollet, un cri lui échappa malgré ses lèvres serrées. Elle perdit l'équilibre et sentit la hampe se briser alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur son épaule blessée, atterrissant en se frappant la tête contre le sol.

Une poigne rugueuse attrapa ses cheveux, tirant violemment en arrière pour exposer sa gorge. Soudainement, tout changea. Nelra sentit son instinct prendre le dessus alors qu'une épée passait devant ses yeux avec l'intention d'être l'instrument de sa mort. Le contrôle qu'elle se devait de maintenir en permanence sur elle-même disparu en un instant, laissant la place à ce qu'elle était réellement au plus profond d'elle.

L'une de ses mains partit vers l'arrière et elle sourit sauvagement, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents, en sentant sa lame s'enfoncer dans de le ventre de son assaillant. Nelra vrilla vicieusement son couteau d'une torsion de poignet avant de donner une poussée vers le haut en roulant au sol pour se retrouver sur le dos.

L'épée de son assaillant se trouvait désormais coincée sous ses épaules alors que ses entrailles, viscères et boyaux, se répandaient sur ses cuisses en fumant dans l'air glacé, dégageant une odeur pestilentielles en glissant avec des bruits de succions écœurants pour s'étaler autour d'elle en une mare de fluides nauséabonde, visqueuse et chaude. Elle plongea ses lames dans son torse, passant entre les cotes pour atteindre les poumons, avant de le repousser du pied pour qu'il ne retombe pas plus sur elle.

L'allégresse doublée d'un sentiment de vraie liberté, qui s'était retrouver opprimer pendant trop longtemps et qui maintenant pouvait s'exprimer pleinement, l'étreignirent alors que la lumière de la vie quittait peu à peu les yeux de son ennemi. Elle pouvait sentir le goût si délicieux, si riche et ferreux du sang sur sa langue alors que le guerrier relâchait les quelques tresses rousses qu'il tenait encore avec un râle d'agonie en s'allongeant définitivement au sol.

Nelra se releva sur un coude et jeta la dernière arme qu'elle tenait en main, l'autre se trouvant prisonnière de la cage thoracique de celui qu'elle venait de tuer, vers l'homme qui quelques instants auparavant avait encouragé son compagnon à l'égorger comme une truie.

Il tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche court de la lame qui la réduisait en bouillie sanguinolente. Des gargouillis incompréhensibles formant des bulles rouges aux coins de ses lèvres, qui éclataient en éclaboussant son visage de fines gouttelettes, lui échappèrent alors qu'il tenta, sans y parvenir, de retirer l'arme qui l'envoyait dans le royaume des morts.

La jeune femme se releva en prenant appui sur le mur se trouvant près d'elle, elle sentit son dos irradier de douleur quand elle le posa contre en respirant laborieusement. L'homme à la hache arriva dans son champ de vision et elle l'accueillit d'un grognement bestial alors qu'elle se penchait pour retirer la tête de flèche qui se trouvait toujours fiché dans son mollet.

D'un geste sec suivi d'un hurlement de défi elle l'arracha et la jeta vers lui, Nelra ne lui laissa pas le temps de pouvoir réagir et dégaina son épée en chargeant dans sa direction, pointe en avant. Elle ignora la souffrance qui irradiait de ses blessures un peu plus à chaque enjambée qu'elle fit, prenant le moins possible appui sur sa jambe blessé, ses doigts poisseux de sang frais se resserrèrent en trouvant naturellement leurs prises sur son arme favorite.

Deux morts, peut être trois, elle n'était pas sûre pour le premier qu'elle avait attaqué mais celui qui se tenait devant elle allait grossir les rangs des défunts. Nelra tenta un coup de taille auquel son adversaire opposa sa hache, loin de simplement le laisser parer elle prit appui sur son arme avec le tranchant de sa lame et changea la position de ses pieds pour amorcer sa riposte.

Profitant du mouvement de recul de son ennemi la jeune femme entama sa rotation et descendit sur ses appuis, grimaçant sous les protestations de douleurs de son mollet, elle faucha les tibias de son adversaire comme le blé mur en période de récolte.

Nelra sentit par les vibrations transmise par la lame de son épée, aussi bien qu'entendit les os se briser sous l'impact de son arme en un concert de craquements sinistres. Un rire cruel lui échappa alors que le guerrier retombait en arrière en agitant sa hache vers elle. Le tranchant lui entailla légèrement la tempe droite, elle sentit son sang coulé le long de son visage alors qu'avec une prise à deux mains Nelra fit voler la hache hors de la poigne de son adversaire. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut quand elle vit la main de son ennemi le rejoindre au sol alors qu'il se couvrait de honte aux yeux des Dieux en hurlant sa peine à plein poumon.

Le voisinage fit savoir son mécontentement par de nombreuses protestations clamer dans la nuit avec insistance et Nelra mit fin aux souffrances de son ennemi en décollant sa tête de ses épaules d'un mouvement vif et large qui fit siffler l'air. La jeune femme pencha la sienne sur le côté en la regardant rouler sur le sol humide, les lèvres recouvrant une dentition imparfaite et détérioré bougèrent durant quelques secondes sans émettre un seul son avant de se figer pour l'éternité.

La jeune femme s'attendit à voir d'autres guerriers lui tomber dessus à tout moment, elle inspecta ses environs immédiats mais rien, seuls les morts l'entouraient. Elle fut tentée de passer sa tête derrière le coin de la maison qui lui servait d'abris contre l'archer du camp adverse mais se retint à temps. Tharg préconiserait la prudence, elle pouvait presque l'entendre derrière le voile rouge qui obscurcissait son esprit. Il lui murmurait d'être prudente, de se montrer rusée et intelligente pour ne pas faire subir plus de dégâts à son corps.

Nelra retira sa cape, mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand le tissu effleura son épaule meurtrie pour retenir un gémissement. Elle positionna la pointe de son épée dans la capuche et lui fit tourner l'angle. Presque instantanément une flèche traversa l'air avec un sifflement aigu, passant au travers du vêtement pour disparaître ensuite dans la nuit. Elle baissa son arme, laissant sa cape tombé au sol en un tas informe.

_'' Réfléchir, il faut que je réfléchisse...''_. Au plus le combat continuerait au plus elle s'enfoncerait dans sa folie meurtrière, et il lui était déjà difficile de garder un esprit clair et rationnel. La rémanence de la présence continuelle de son frère à ses côtés lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle sur l'animal qui vivait en elle et qui voulait sortir en plein air pour chasser la meilleure des proies, celle qui apportait le plus de satisfaction, l'Homme.

Il lui serait tellement simple de relâcher la bête, de lui donner pour une fois, une seule fois seulement, les pleins pouvoirs. _"La douleur disparaîtrait... Non !"_. Nelra secoua la tête et inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, se focalisant sur le froid ambiant et sa souffrance pour s'ancrer dans le présent et le tangible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas ici. Son devoir était de garder cette partie d'elle-même enfoui pour que personne ne la voie en dehors du champ de bataille.

"_Mais nous sommes en pleine bataille et il reste des ennemis à tuer_".

Nelra se forçat à ne plus y penser et tourna les talons, laissant ses victimes dans son sillage pour longer la maison longue et essayer de prendre ses adversaires à revers. Si elle ne se trompait pas il en restait au minimum deux encore en état de se battre. La jeune femme arriva à l'angle de la demeure et jeta discrètement un œil dans la ruelle sombre, prenant la précaution de rester un maximum à couvert.

Un guerrier portant un poignard dans une main et une hache dans l'autre s'avançait sans un bruit dans sa direction, à seulement quelques pas d'elle, sans pour autant l'avoir repérer. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à vouloir prendre son ennemi par surprise, il lui fallait maintenant attendre le bon moment pour attaquer.

L'opportunité se présenta immédiatement, le même chat à qui elle avait offert une lanière de viande séchée déboula de nulle part. Soufflant et crachant comme un démon il surprit suffisamment son opposant pour l'obliger à se retourner.

Nelra se glissa silencieusement hors de sa cachette et approcha de l'homme qui marmonnait des malédictions alambiquées envers l'animal qu'elle-même remerciait silencieusement. La jeune femme se trouvait désormais assez proche de son adversaire pour tenter de l'atteindre mais les Dieux en décidèrent autrement.

Le guerrier se tourna avec une rapidité qui la surprit, Nelra eut le temps de parer sa double attaque et grogna sous la force brute que son ennemi utilisait contre elle. Son épaule et son mollet lui donnait envie de gémir mais la jeune femme fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Elle fit un pas de côté avant que son adversaire ne puisse la réattaqué, elle poussa de toutes les forces qui lui restait pour le faire reculer et alors qu'il en faisait de même elle se dégagea de ses armes en se glissant vers la gauche. L'homme perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant durant un instant et elle en profita pour passer sous sa garde, positionnant la pointe de sa lame sous l'une de ses aisselles, elle atteignit les poumons et le cœur avec facilité.

Le poids du corps qui tomba au sol l'entraîna et Nelra posa un genou en terre en regardant autour d'elle. La respiration saccadée elle retira son arme avec difficulté de la cage thoracique qui la maintenait en place, se relevant en laissant enfin un gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme vit un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil. Elle plissa les yeux dans la nuit et se releva de toute sa hauteur en prenant appui sur son épée, posant la pointe au sol en ayant le regard flou et la tête qui tournait.

Un jappement triste lui parvint et quelque chose se frotta à sa jambe avec un ronronnement mais elle n'arrivait pas à y faire attention, un grognement retentit sourdement dans sa gorge quand elle vit l'archer, arc et flèches au poings sauter par-dessus le début de barricade qu'elle apercevait grâce à un rayon de lune perdu au milieu des sombres ombres de la nuit. Il disparut en traversant la lisière des arbres et elle resta là durant un instant, espérant le voir réapparaître.

Sa jambe blessée trembla, la ramenant vers un raisonnement plus primaire alors que ses injuries revenaient au premier plan de ses préoccupations. Un miaulement lui fut adressé et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, un sourire crispée vint sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tendit la main vers le chat. Nelra savait qu'il était ridicule de vouloir remercier un animal mais elle caressa doucement la tête poilue aux oreilles pleines de cicatrices qu'elle pouvait sentir sous le bout de ses doigts.

Nelra se remit d'aplomb et le chat se frotta une dernière fois contre sa jambe avant de disparaître derrière un établi contenant des bûches. La jeune femme sentit qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration et commença, marchant lentement en boitant, à retourner vers le grand skali.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir elle revint sur ses pas et observa la tête qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Nelra se pencha légèrement en avant en remettant son épée au fourreau, sentant son épaule brûler sous le mouvement, ses doigts agrippèrent de longs cheveux qui dans le noir lui semblait brun et elle serra le poing en amenant le regard de son ennemi à la même hauteur que le sien. Elle l'observa un instant avant de cracher sur sa joue.

La jeune femme tendit sa main libre et tâtonna autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme sur le manche de la hache qu'elle cherchait. Avec un soupir elle fit le tour de ses victimes pour récupérer ses lames et les remettre à leurs places.

Le premier guerrier qu'elle avait attaqué vivait toujours mais plus pour longtemps, son couteau planté profondément dans son sternum l'étouffait peu à peu. Nelra se laissa tomber doucement au sol et se servit de la hache qu'elle tenait toujours fermement pour appuyer contre le manche qui dépassait de la poitrine de son ennemi.

L'homme retint un hurlement et Nelra souleva la tête de son compagnon alors qu'il tournait un regard à moitié éteint vers elle. La jeune femme chercha à reprendre ses esprits et elle s'accorda un moment pour simplement apprécier de vivre alors que son ennemi se trouvait aux portes de la mort.

\- Tous morts.

Malgré un usage restreint de son langage habituel, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. L'homme se contenta de cligner des yeux dans sa direction alors qu'elle baissait le bras pour poser la tête décapité au sol sans pour autant la lâcher.

\- Qui ?

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant avant qu'une quinte de toux qui semblait très douloureuse ne lui comprime les poumons, elle lui laissa le temps d'essayer de reprendre un semblant de respiration mais la mort le guettait de trop près pour qu'elle lui accorde un instant de plus. Avec une poussée de la hache elle appuya de nouveau sur le manche de son couteau, le guerrier gémit faiblement avant de cracher un glaviot sanguinolent sur sa tunique déchirée alors qu'elle répétait avec plus d'insistance.

\- Qui ?

Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté quand son ennemi crachota, la respiration sifflante, dans sa direction. Un dernier regard de défi ainsi que de rancune contorsionna son visage balafré alors qu'il murmura dans un souffle

\- Tu sais qui, tík...

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision, elle attendit que sa respiration altérée s'éteigne avant d'arracher sa lame de sa poitrine. Nelra resta assise là durant quelques minutes, réfléchissant et essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même pour savoir quoi faire à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se lever et retourner au campement, il lui fallait prévenir les siens que ses actes avaient coûté la vie à cinq hommes. Penser à son clan la fit penser à son frère, Tharg… Son esprit ne fut plus traversé que par un seul et unique commandement _" Trouver Tharg. "_.

Quelque chose passa devant ses yeux, lentement, doucement et avec grâce un flocon de neige termina sa course en touchant le sol pour fondre instantanément. Nelra s'aida de la hache pour se relever, serrant les dents en prenant appui sur ses jambes, son corps entier lui murmurait avec insistance à quel point elle était courbaturée, fatiguée et blessée. Avec un soupir de résignation elle prit le chemin qui la ramènerait au grand skali en espérant y trouver son frère, sinon… sinon que les dieux protègent Kattegat de sa folie car la bête ne désirait pas retourner se tapir dans son antre.

Traduction :

Lítið hlutur – petite chose

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kona hans – Sa femme

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kona mín – Ma femme

Tík - Chienne, garce

Klan mín – Mon clan


	6. Appel à la Vengeance

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 5 ; Appel à la Vengeance.

Sa tête bourdonnait, ses muscles tiraillaient et brûlaient. Ses blessures, même les plus infimes, ne se faisaient pas oublier durant un seul moment mais Nelra réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre avec obstination. La respiration saccadée elle releva la tête pour enfin apercevoir la lumière qui nimbait l'entrée du grand skali, un grognement lui échappa en remarquant aussi un groupe d'hommes qui venait d'en sortir et dont l'un d'eux la pointa d'un doigt.

La jeune femme arriva devant les grandes portes toujours ouvertes en les entendant jurer, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son allure ou bien la tête qu'elle tenait toujours fermement par les cheveux et qui ballottait contre sa cuisse à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, la chaleur qui lui caressa le visage lui fit fermer les paupières de délice alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant.

\- Nelra !

Par reflex elle releva sa nouvelle hache et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son père repousser plusieurs personnes pour s'approcher d'elle. Nelra comprit qu'il venait de prendre l'ampleur de sa situation quand il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, Ottar donna ses ordres d'une voix dure et forte mais n'haussa pas le ton.

\- Joar, trouve sonur minn immédiatement et ramène le ici. Eiric !

Eiric n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision et sortit son épée de son fourreau, se positionnant à la droite d'Ottar Froydin alors que du coin de l'œil elle vit Sigurd faire signe au père de son ami de le suivre. Nelra fit un pas en avant et se figea en entendant le bruit caractérisé de plusieurs armes que l'on préparait avec l'intention de s'en servir contre elle.

La jeune femme serra les lèvres pour ne pas grogner alors que son père disait à l'assistance de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Eiric se mit face à la jeune femme, épée et corps en position et son monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cela. Son ennemi, les armes qui allaient bientôt s'entrechoquer et la mort de l'un d'eux… Nelra secoua la tête en baissant légèrement sa hache, forçant son esprit à se souvenir qu'Eiric était son ami, il se connaissait depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble. La jeune femme inspira avec difficulté alors que son regard se fixait dans celui, noir et alerte, de son adversaire.

Elle savait que c'était son ami qui se tenait devant elle, il ne faisait que protéger les autres d'elle-même. Tout son corps lui criait d'attaquer, de ne pas laisser une seule opportunité pour que quelqu'un la blesse encore. Nelra mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour retenir un gémissement désespéré en fermant les yeux, se focalisant sur ses souvenirs commun avec Eiric.

\- Nelra !

La jeune femme se retourna trop vite et évita de tomber au sol de justesse, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand son frère entra dans son champ de vision. _"C'est fini, Tharg est là.". _En deux grande enjambés il se tenait face à elle, bouclier et arme au poing. Nelra lui sourit faiblement en levant la tête de son ennemi pour la lui montrer et parla d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Attaqué.

Son frère remit sa hache à sa ceinture et prit grand soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Tharg attrapa doucement sa main et tenta de démêler les cheveux qui s'étaient entortillé aux doigts fins et calleux de sa sœur. Rapidement il laissa son regard prendre l'entière mesure de son état et il sentit la rage l'envahir. Rage qui fut suivi par une culpabilité sans bornes, persuadé que s'il n'était pas parti prendre du plaisir avec cette esclave sa sœur ne serait pas dans cet état.

Il eut envie de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus en la voyant grimacer de douleur alors qu'il inspectait la blessure qu'elle avait à la tempe et qui saignait encore doucement. Son regard passa ensuite sur sa lèvre fendue qui s'était légèrement rouverte avant de glisser sur son épaule gauche qui portait une éraflure profonde d'où s'échappait un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa peau avant de poisser ses vêtements. Sa gorge se serra d'angoisse à la vue de sa tunique déchirée qui laissait entrevoir le corset de cuir qui enserrait sa poitrine.

Il arriva enfin à lui faire lâcher prise et sans un regard vers Eiric il lui tendit la tête de l'homme qu'il aurait préféré décapité lui-même, le jeune guerrier la prit sans un commentaire et l'amena à leur chef de clan. Tharg se pencha vers l'avant et grimaça en même temps que sa sœur lorsqu'il inspecta son épaule, remarquant une entaille dans son dos mais le tissu qui la couvrait encore ne lui permit pas de voir son étendue. Posant une main sur la joue de Nelra il serra les dents, parlant bas mais pourtant tout le monde put l'entendre jusque dans le fond du grand skali et beaucoup frissonnèrent à son ton qui criait clairement vengeance et qui pourtant semblait si mesuré et calme.

\- Qui ? Qui devons nous tuer ?

Il vit sa sœur sourire avec froideur, elle souleva l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours et Tharg sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser en voyant le ruban bleu et rouge qui était attaché à la poignée, les couleurs de leur clan. Il voulut la lui prendre mais la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, grimaçant en prenant appui sur son mollet blessé et tonnant avec vigueur.

\- A moi ! Ma prise de guerre, ma hache !

Tharg se contenta de hocher la tête et de tendre les bras dans sa direction en évitant de regarder l'arme que brandissait sa sœur.

\- Tu es blessée, viens rentrons.

Nelra le laissa approcher et passer un coude sous ses genoux, il la souleva avec délicatesse alors qu'elle posait ses bras autour de son cou. A moitié cachée par le bouclier que son frère portait toujours, Nelra se permit de poser son front contre son torse.

Elle inspira profondément et ce qui l'entourait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Tharg. Son odeur la calma peu à peu, sa présence la rassura et la chaleur qui émanait de lui était si familière qu'elle soupira d'aise. Elle savait que maintenant rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal, rien ni personne n'y arriverait. Une main se posa sur le haut de son crâne et elle regarda au travers du rideau que formaient ses cheveux pour voir son père, le visage soucieux, penché vers elle. Il ne dit rien mais parut respirer un peu plus calmement quand elle appuya son front dans le creux de sa grande main rugueuse.

Puis tout revint en un coup, les conversations et murmures les entourant accompagnés par la connaissance que toutes ces personnes venaient de voir à quel point elle était blessée et faible. Elle enfuit son visage contre la poitrine de son frère, cachant ainsi ses yeux mouillés de larmes prêtent à rouler sur ses joues. Nelra voulait disparaître, les regards quelle sentait sur elle la brûlait jusqu'aux os.

* * *

Après leur rencontre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ivar était resté assis sur sa caisse à moitié défoncée et grinçante. Pensant aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait glanées, triant l'important du secondaire et se demandant comment il pouvait en tirer le meilleur profit. Son attention revint trop souvent à son goût vers les portes ouvertes de la grande salle, ce qui lui avait tout de même permit de remarquer Tharg Froydin qui la quittait en compagnie d'une des nouvelles esclaves que Lagertha avait amenés depuis Hedeby.

Il n'avait pas vu que Nelra Ottarsdottir avait elle aussi quitter à un moment donné ou un autre le skali. Ainsi quand il l'aperçut, sortant des ombres de la nuit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite la vision qu'il avait pourtant sous les yeux. La jeune femme avançait, comme il le remarqua rapidement, avec difficulté et en boitant fortement. Sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons quand la lumière sortant par les grandes portes l'éclaira en demi-teinte.

_"Une valkyrie marche parmi nous",_ ce fut sa première pensée lorsqu'il vit que d'une main elle tenait une hache et de l'autre une tête humaine. Ses vêtements lui collait à la peau, autant par le sang que la sueur qui avait dû être le prix de son combat, accentuant ses formes et révélant quelques parcelles de peau rougies. Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers l'intérieur de la grande salle et la lumière frappa son visage, révélant enfin son identité à celui qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

L'air dans ses poumons s'échappa enfin et il reprit une grande goulée froide en se demandant si pour une fois il ne s'était pas trompé dans son jugement. À cet instant la jeune femme qu'il avait méprisée depuis le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle devenait, peu à peu dans son esprit, une combattante. Il se laissa aller jusqu'à penser qu'elle était peut être ce qu'elle prétendait être avant de prendre la décision de découvrir la vérité. Le plus vite possible.

L'agitation que l'arrivé de Nelra provoqua la déroba à son regard et il souffla d'exaspération, près à ramper sur ses jambes douloureuses s'il le fallait pour se rapprocher. Heureusement il remarqua ses frères et il appela son aîné en agitant un bras dans sa direction.

\- Ubbe !

Ne plus la voir lui remettait ses doutes en tête et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, "_Si la lítið hlutur est bien ce qu'elle prétend être alors je dois en être certain_". Ubbe avança vers lui alors qu'il remarqua Sigurd partir avec l'un des guerrier du Jarl Froydin.

Ivar ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de percer la foule du regard en espérant l'entrapercevoir, Ubbe s'agenouilla devant lui lorsque la plupart des personnes encore présente à cette heure tardive dans le grand skali s'amassèrent pour voir de leur propre yeux l'état dans lequel Nelra Ottarsdottir venait d'apparaître.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère sans protester comme il le faisait habituellement, il ne signala pas non plus à Ubbe de moins serré ses cuisses alors qu'elles pulsèrent de douleur quand il se releva. Les grandes enjambés de Ubbe les ramenaient vers Hvitserk il put enfin l'apercevoir, cachée autant par ses cheveux en bataille et ses tresses emmêlés que par le bouclier que Tharg tenait toujours fermement malgré son fardeau.

Obnubilé par la jeune femme que son jumeau tentait de protéger et de cacher aux regards de la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux, il mit un temps à secouer négativement la tête quand Hvitserk lui demanda s'il avait vu quoi que ce soit de ce qui était arrivée. Ce qu'il apercevait ne lui suffisait pas, il se retint de l'appeler en serrant les mâchoires. Il voulait voir son visage, l'entendre raconter ce qui lui était arrivée. Et plus que tout… il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

Elle avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il doutait, depuis le départ son esprit ne rejetait pas totalement l'idée qu'elle puisse être une berserker, il lui était juste insupportable de se dire qu'une chose aussi fragile puisse être une guerrière puissante alors que lui serait à jamais un estropié. Ses dents grincèrent à cette pensée alors qu'il serrait encore plus fort ses mâchoires. "_Les Dieux ont un sens de l'humour qui leur est propre et unique_".

Et voilà que désormais il voulait voir chaque blessure qui lui avait été infligé autant que celle qu'elle avait due, comme elle respirait toujours et la tête qui désormais pendait depuis le poing fermé d'Ottar Froydin attestait, infligé à son adversaire. Ivar se demanda si elle l'avait décapité encore vivant ou après sa mort alors que Tharg partait en direction de leur campement. Ne lui laissant plus que son dos, une masse de cheveux roux et un petit poing serrant à s'en blanchir les phalanges une hache orné d'un ruban à observer.

* * *

Nelra sentit son frère assuré son bras sous ses genoux et remonter celui qui portait son bouclier et soutenait son dos, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappés sur la tunique de son frère avant de poser le menton sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit en entendant que l'on tirait des armes de leurs fourreaux, un regard à la ronde alors qu'elle prenait légèrement appui sur Tharg la rasséréna. Les hommes de son clan les entouraient, armes et boucliers aux poings et un air pouvant faire reculer n'importe qu'elle ennemi en pleine charge sur chacun de leurs visages.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule où reposait sa tête pour voir Eiric prendre l'arrière-garde de leur formation, les yeux sombres de son ami se posèrent sur elle et Nelra tenta de lui sourire pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La jeune femme allait refermer ses paupières, rassurée d'être en sécurité au milieu des siens, avant de remarquer deux pupilles d'un bleu azuréen qui la fixait intensément depuis l'arrière de la foule qui les entourait.

Nelra se laissa complètement reposé sur son frère alors qu'il faisait un premier pas pour la ramener au campement, un premier pas pour l'éloigner de cette foule qui la dévisageait sans vergogne. La peur… elle stagnait dans l'air, presque palpable. Pourtant le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar ne semblait, lui, en éprouver aucune. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de refermer les yeux furent deux lèvres murmuré sans un bruit "Quand" et malgré ce qu'elle venait de subir Nelra se surprit à sourire alors que les siens s'enfonçaient dans la nuit.

Nelra avait dû s'endormir dans les bras de son frère car se furent les murmures apeurés de Nounou qui la réveillèrent. Mina la vit ouvrir un œil et elle émit un bruit de soulagement en soulevant le rabat d'une tente en faisant signe à Tharg d'y entrer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Oh ma douce Nelra, Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Son jumeau la posa délicatement sur ce qui se trouvait être son propre lit de fourrures, s'asseyant à ses côtés il entreprit de narrer ce qu'il savait à Nounou. L'esprit embrumé elle le laissa faire et accepta les mains douces et aimantes de l'ancienne esclave de sa mère qui parcourait doucement ses injuries et lui retirèrent son épée pour la poser près de son lit.

\- Elle a été attaqué, je crois qu'on lui a tendu une embuscade. Nous avons trouvé quatre corps en revenant.

\- Cinq.

L'intervention de Nelra les fit taire mais elle ne dit rien de plus en posant sa hache contre l'un de ses oreillers de plumes. Elle plia et déplia les doigts plusieurs fois en observant sa main, le sang venait peu à peu irriguer à nouveau ses phalanges en créant d'invisibles petites fourmis qui les parcoururent avec acharnement.

Nounou enserra sa main dans la sienne, la massant doucement en s'agenouillant face aux jumeaux. Avec un savoir qu'elle avait acquis au fil du temps elle interrogea sa protégée, sachant d'avance que dans cet état elle ne leur donnerait rien de très construit mais les craintes que Mina ressentait avaient besoin d'être rassurés.

\- Cinq elskan mín?

Nelra hocha la tête en jetant un regard vers son frère.

\- Morts, cinq.

La jeune femme le vit crisper les poings et éviter son regard en tournant le sien vers le sol. Nelra extirpa sa main de celle de sa nourrice et s'approcha de son frère pour l'enserrer de ses bras, elle n'avait pas les mots pour le lui dire actuellement mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait été attaquée. Elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son accolade mais Mina n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle, son frère la repoussa doucement et la fit s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Un linge mouillé se posa avec délicatesse sur elle et Nelra se laissa faire, l'ancienne esclave lava les blessures qu'elle avait au visage, retirant le sang qui avait à moitié séché et collé ses cheveux à sa tempe. Nounou reposa le linge dans un bol d'eau et entreprit de lui retirer le tissu qui la couvrait encore partiellement. Avec appréhension Mina posa la question qui l'angoissait le plus, évitant de laisser sa voix se teinter de ses craintes.

\- Pourquoi ta tunique est déchirée barnið mín ?

Tharg retint la respiration qu'il venait de prendre et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Nounou alors que sa sœur penchait la tête sur le côté. Nelra mit un temps à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et elle retira les trois couteaux poisseux de sang glissés dans son corset en répondant, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour se faire comprendre.

\- Lames… Dur… Difficile à prendre.

Nounou et Tharg soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement, comme si de rien n'était la vieille femme la désarma, reprit le linge et nettoya avec précaution l'épaule de Nelra, cette dernière siffla sous la douleur mais ne recula pas. Mina continua à la faire parler, sachant que cela l'aiderait à redevenir elle-même.

\- Qui était ces hommes ? Les Danois ?

Si c'était eux elle se promettait de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, malgré son âge elle pouvait toujours prendre la hache et le bouclier pour donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à l'un des enfants d'Ottar Froydin. Nelra fit non de la tête avant de lui présenter son dos, où une balafre marquait ses omoplates, une simple éraflure qui fut rapide à nettoyer.

\- Svein.

Le venin contenu dans cette réponse fit trembler la vielle nourrice et attisa avec vigueur les flammes de sa colère. Mina du se retenir pour ne pas la laisser éclater immédiatement, pour l'instant Nelra avait besoin d'elle et non pas d'une vieille femme hurlant à la vengeance, ce temps viendrait… et elle pria Odin durant un instant pour qu'il accorde que ce moment arrive rapidement. Elle regarda Tharg qui hocha la tête, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard et les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés, du menton il lui désigna la hache que sa sœur avait posée sur son oreiller. Mina sentit ses entrailles se glacer à la vue du ruban qui y était attaché avant que le feu de sa colère ne l'assaille à nouveau avec bien plus de vigueur.

Le plus jeune fils du chef de clan aida sa sœur à se coucher sur le côté après que ses blessures furent enduites d'onguent et bandés. Il déchira à l'aide de son couteau le pantalon de Nelra, de la cheville jusqu'au genou, pour permettre à Nounou de travailler sur son mollet.

Mina nettoya la plaie, retirant les impuretés et malgré toutes ses précautions Nelra ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle l'inspecta avec attention. Elle retira un bout de tissu qui s'était enfoncé dans ses chaires avant de se relever pour attiser le feu devant la tente de sa protégée pour y faire chauffer la lame d'un poignard.

Tharg fit s'allonger sa sœur sur le ventre et ignora le grognement mécontent qu'elle lui adressa lorsqu'il s'assit au niveau de ses cuisses. L'attente ne fut pas longue et Mina revint près d'eux en tenant une lame incandescente. Immédiatement Nelra se débattit, voulant se retourner, utilisant ses poings pour frapper le dos solide de son frère. Elle ne se calma que lorsque nounou lui montra un bâtonnet doublé de cuir avec un regard sévère et réprobateur.

La jeune femme continua de montrer son désaccord par des bruits gutturaux, acceptant tout de même de mordre dans le bâtonnet avant de se rallonger, enfouissant son visage dans ses fourrures en attendant le moment fatidique et inévitable où Nounou allait brûler sa peau pour refermer sa blessure.

Tharg se tendit au-dessus d'elle, renforçant la prise qu'il avait sur ses chevilles un instant seulement avant que le métal incandescent ne se pose sur la peau de sa sœur. Nounou priait les dieux de bien vouloir que cette blessure se referme, se soigne et soit cicatrisé pour leur arrivée en terre saxonne d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il dû utiliser son poids pour empêcher Nelra de trop bouger. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler dans ses fourrures, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et puis soudain plus un son, elle se détendit et ne se débattait plus, il sut qu'elle s'était évanouie.

* * *

Ivar fixait les ombres projeté par le feu mourant sur le plafond du cabanon qu'il partageait avec ses frères, étendu sur son lit et les bras repliés derrière sa tête. Les ronflements de Hvitserk résonnaient depuis quelques minutes mais même ce bruit qui habituellement lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, surtout lorsqu'il ne dormait pas encore lorsque ceux-ci commençaient, ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de ses pensées.

Porté par Ubbe et suivi de ses deux autres frères, ils étaient tombés au détour d'une rue qu'ils empruntaient pour rentrer chez eux sur l'un des cadavres laissé dans son sillage par Nelra. Il semblait qu'elle lui ait passé son épée au travers des poumons en passant par son aisselle, l'homme avait dû en mourir rapidement mais pas sans souffrances.

Leur curiosité éveillée, les quatre frères avaient inspecté la zone aux alentours pour trouver quatre autres corps. D'autres habitants de Kattegat se trouvaient là, Sigurd signala celui qu'ils avaient découvert avant de prestement s'éloigner des corps décapité et éventré qu'ils avaient devant les yeux en arborant un air de dégoût.

Durant la fin de leur périple pour enfin retrouver leurs douces et chaudes fourrures ses frères avaient ouvertement affiché leur position. Ubbe aurait préféré qu'elle revienne sur ses pas, même en combattant, Nelra aurait dû chercher de l'aide au lieu de faire face seule à cinq adversaires. Hvitserk prenait cela avec sa légèreté habituelle, expliquant à son aîné qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps ni l'idée de faire ainsi. De plus, avait-il rajouté, Nelra vivait toujours alors que les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué se retrouvait désormais au Walhalla. Avec un rire dans la voix il avait conclu son argumentaire ;

\- Tué par une guerrière d'Odin, ils devraient la remercier et faire son éloge au Dieux !

Sigurd avait soufflé d'exaspération et avait enfin ajouté son grain de sel à leur conversation.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts honorablement, c'était un massacre, une boucherie !

Ivar avait pris appui sur les épaules d'Ubbe pour se pencher vers Sigurd et lui demander d'une voix onctueuse comme le miel.

\- Ils étaient cinq, où est l'honneur dans l'attaque qu'ils ont menés contre elle bróðir minn?

Il repensa à la tête que Sigurd avait fait après sa déclaration et du couper court à un rire naissant au creux de sa gorge pour ne pas réveiller ses frères. La petite chose n'avait pas été de main morte, il pouvait librement l'admettre, mais appeler ce qu'elle avait fait une boucherie… ? Non, ce que lui avait vu était un massacre, oui mais organisé, une œuvre spontanée et réalisé avec un certain brio.

Ivar posa un bras en travers de ses yeux, en une soirée son opinion sur Nelra Ottarsdottir venait de basculer. Les grandes questions restaient pourtant sans réponse, était-elle vraiment une berserker, une guerrière-fauve ? Ou bien une simple guerrière au bouclier avec un talent qu'il se devait encore de jauger ? Bluff ou pas les Froydin venait d'acquérir une certaine renommé, le message envoyé par l'héritière de leur clan était limpide ; " Attaquez l'un d'entre nous et vous en payerez le prix ".

Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir était le pourquoi, pourquoi attaquer la petite chose en plein Kattegat ? Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Car les faits étaient bien réel, l'attaque avait bien eu lieu… mais pourquoi ? Et qui, qui avait perpétré cette action ? Qui ressemblait étrangement à un acte ou une déclaration de guerre et non pas à une simple agression aléatoire. Il soupira en se tournant sur le côté la tête pleine d'hypothèse.

Son esprit revint à l'apparition qu'elle avait faite, couverte de sang et la tête de son ennemi au poing, sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour la reconnaître. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le comportement qu'elle avait eu, elle lui avait fait penser à un animal sauvage blessé prêt à attaquer l'un des guerriers de son père pour la simple raison qu'il était devant elle l'épée au clair et quand son frère était intervenu elle avait ressemblé à un chaton cherchant confort et asile dans ses bras. En un instant, une fraction de seconde, elle avait changée…

Traduction :

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Lítið hlutur – Petite chose

Elskan mín/minn elska – Mon amour, ma chérie

Barnið mín – Mon enfant

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)


	7. La Meute

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 6 ; La Meute.

Une plainte lui échappa alors que Nelra se releva doucement en position assise, frottant ses yeux pour en faire partir le sommeil. D'instinct elle posa la main sur les fourrures près d'elle, elles étaient encore chaude. Tharg, la jeune femme en était sure, venait de quitter sa tente après l'avoir veillée durant la nuit.

Nelra ignora la protestation de ses muscles lorsqu'elle fit rouler son épaule meurtrie, une grimace passa sur son visage mais il lui était possible d'utiliser son bras et cela la rassura. Son estomac se noua alors qu'elle posait ses deux pieds doucement au sol, se penchant pour examiner la blessure qui lui faisait le plus peur. C'était sans considération pour son état présent qu'elle avait arraché la pointe de flèche qui l'avait blessée, désormais elle s'en voulait et angoissait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir avec son agilité habituelle.

Les doigts tremblant elle défit le bandage et inspecta le travail de Nounou, la peau paraissait propre malgré le traitement et l'onguent appliqué la veille. La chair brûlée n'avait pas noircit mais un simple effleurement la fit siffler de douleur, la plaie désormais refermé semblait saine et Nelra remercia les Dieux et leur demanda d'une prière silencieuse qu'elle s'en remette vite et bien. _"_ _Klan mín a besoin de moi "_.

Le rabat de sa tente s'ouvrit et Tharg entra en tenant un bol d'eau fumante, il le posa avant de s'approcher d'elle. Nelra lui sourit, essayant d'avoir la même expression sur le visage de son frère mais celui-ci détourna le regard. La jeune femme soupira, tendant son bras valide vers lui.

\- Aide-moi.

Tharg prit sa main dans la sienne mais ne fit pas un geste de plus, il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Faðir veut que tu te reposes et Nounou a ordonné que tu gardes le lit pendant quelques jours.

Nelra leva les yeux au ciel en tirant sur son bras pour se mettre debout, son frère s'y attendait et il l'aida à trouver son équilibre. Elle profita de sa proximité pour poser son front contre son torse, respirant lourdement en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir et faisait tournoyer dangereusement sa vision. Tharg voulut la recoucher mais elle l'en empêcha en frappant sa poitrine de son poing fermé. Avec colère elle déclara ;

\- Nous sommes en guerre bróðir minn. Ce n'est ni le moment de paraître faible…

Son ton se fit plus doux alors qu'elle terminait sa pensée.

\- ni de se sentir coupable.

Tharg se tendit à ses mots et accepta enfin de rencontrer son regard alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa sœur toute la rage, la douleur et l'envie de vengeance qui s'y trouvaient. Il hocha la tête en l'implorant silencieusement de bien vouloir s'asseoir, sa sœur soupira en le laissant l'aider.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Au mieux de ce qu'elle pouvait Nelra lui narra le cours de sa soirée après son départ avec l'esclave, son frère l'interrompit de temps en temps pour l'obliger à se creuser la tête. Posant la bonne question au bon moment, elle le laissa ainsi guider la conversation pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de lever les mains en signe d'abandon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille chercher très loin l'origine de cette attaque bróðir minn, toi et moi savons bien qui l'a ordonné.

Tharg jeta un œil vers la hache qui reposait près de la tête de lit de sa sœur en serrant les poings.

\- je vais lui enfoncer cette hache dans le crâne…

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté en contemplant le dit objet.

\- Seulement si tu es plus malin que moi Tharg.

\- Malin ? !

Un sourire lui vint et son expression vexée se transforma peu à peu alors qu'elle hochait imperceptiblement la tête avant de lui demander qui savait la vraie identité de celui qui avait attenté à sa vie.

\- Faðir, Nounou, Joar et Eiric, quelques hommes aussi.

\- Personne d'autre ?

Il lui réaffirma que non, que seul des Froydin ou des hommes de leurs clan était au courant. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui dit avec malice ;

\- Cela peut être un avantage.

\- En effet. Tu veux bien aller dire à faðir que nous devons lui parler ?

\- J'en profiterais pour faire passer le mot parmi les hommes. Et si des rumeurs commencent à circuler ?

\- Laissons les circuler mais que cela ne vienne pas de chez nous.

Son frère se releva souplement et quitta sa tente en deux grandes enjambées, la laissant seule avec ses pensées et ébauches de plan. Nelra approcha le bol d'eau désormais tiède avant de retirer sa tunique, faisant attention de bien laver ses blessures. Avec un soin particulier elle choisit sa tenue, pas très différente de celle qu'elle portait habituellement mais un détail allait marquer tous ceux qui croiseraient son chemin, la peau d'un loup monstrueusement grand qui vient lui draper les épaules.

Nounou entra discrètement dans sa tente, après un regard dans sa direction et sans un mot elle se dirigea vers l'un des coffres de sa protégée. Fouillant rapidement dedans elle releva la tête en tenant ce qu'elle cherchait de ses longs doigts fins. Nelra ne lui sourit pas mais sa voix contenait une certaine tendresse quand elle s'adressa précautionneusement à elle

\- Je vois que Tharg a eu le temps de te parler avant que je n'en ai l'occasion.

La vieille femme hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, ce que Nelra fit. Boitillant légèrement et tentant de cacher sa douleur et son inconfort, la jeune femme prit place face à Mina qui restait inhabituellement silencieuse.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de nous en dissuader ?

Nounou ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, elle posa la petite boite de bois qu'elle tenait et prit finalement la parole en arrangeant la coiffure de la jeune femme de ses doigts experts.

\- Je crois que bróðir þinn et toi savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Nelra l'étudia durant un instant, la laissant finir de tresser complètement ses cheveux avec art et rapidité. La veine sur le cou de Nounou palpitait violemment et elle semblait prendre ses inspirations avec difficulté, comme si elle se retenait de respirer trop vite.

\- Nounou, que penses-tu vraiment de ce que nous allons faire ? Tu n'es pas… inquiète ? Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions…

Mina se releva de toute sa stature et fixa son regard délavé dans celui de la jeune femme, l'interrompant d'un geste de la main sec et vif. C'est avec férocité et la voix à peine contenu par un murmure rageur qu'elle prit la parole en positionnant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je pense jeune fille qu'il est grand temps que ce bastard fæddur af slæmu og syfilítískri tík meurt !

Nelra sentit sa mâchoire inférieur tomber sous le coup de la surprise, Nounou ne jurait pas… ou presque jamais, mais quand elle le faisait c'était avec une efficacité et un venin inégalable. Durant un instant elle eut envie de rire mais elle se contenta de refermer la bouche en laissant l'ancienne esclave de sa mère déverser ses pensées sans filtres.

\- Faðir þinn, bien que je le respecte grandement, n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette trêve qui, comme je l'avais prédit, n'est que poison et fumée ! Après ce que les Hakonars nous ont déjà fait subir ? Après ce que cet hryggleysingja barn t'a fait à toi ?!

La jeune femme l'interrompit en lui attrapant un avant-bras.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas répliquer Nounou et tu le sais. Cette trêve fut courte mais elle nous a permis de nous renforcer.

La vieille femme inspira profondément, tentant de regagner une parcelle de calme perdue depuis la veille au soir alors que Nelra continuait de parler

\- Personne ne désire la chute des Hakonars autant que moi et si les Dieux le veulent j'arracherais la tête de leur chef de clan et de son bâtard moi-même.

La jeune femme relâcha le bras de Nounou, portant la main à son front en grognant légèrement. Mina se pencha vers elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ma tête me fait mal.

Avec douceur l'ancienne esclave lui fit relever le menton et observa la ligne rouge entouré de contusions qui marquait la tempe, à son déplaisir non bandé, de Nelra. Du bout des doigts elle l'inspecta, un peu de sang séché fut rapidement retirer à l'aide d'un linge humide. Nounou fit un pas en arrière et dit pensivement ;

\- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi et bræður þínir Nelra, je vous aime comme si vous étiez mes propres enfants.

La vieille femme reposa le linge humide et en prit un sec et propre qu'elle pressa avec délicatesse pour retirer toute trace d'humidité.

\- Lydveig, móðir þín… m'a fait jurer de toujours veiller sur ses enfants mais je vois bien que la guerre avec les Hakonars est inévitable. Par les Dieux ! Je veux qu'elle arrive au plus vite.

Nelra posa la main sur la sienne et murmura dans un souffle ;

\- Nous sommes déjà en guerre Nounou et notre avantage est qu'ils ne le savent pas encore.

La vieille femme déposa un baiser sur les doigts de sa protégée avant de s'essuyer les mains et de mettre de côté le linge pour reprendre la petite boite en bois. Nelra ferma les paupières alors que son ancienne nourrice marquait avec dextérité ses yeux de noirs. Sa tache terminée Mina lui tendit un petit miroir de cuivre poli où elle put admirer son reflet.

\- Parfait, comme toujours.

Le compliment amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la vieille nourrice, que cette dernière cacha humblement en passant ses poignards à sa protégée. Nelra positionna ses armes à leurs places en se mettant debout. Mina l'observa discrètement avant de lui faire remarquer ;

\- Ta jambe a besoin de repos.

"_Je ne peux pas apparaître affaiblie, ni aux yeux de nos hommes ni à ceux du peuple de Kattegat et encore moins devant autant de dirigeants Vikings_".

Nounou sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait en lui déclarant qu'elle trouverait bien quelque chose pour l'aider. La vieille femme la devança en attrapant son épée qu'elle l'aida à passer autour de ses épaules en évitant ses blessures. Concernée elle lui demanda en stabilisant son arme ;

\- Ton dos ?

\- je le sens à peine, une éraflure rien de plus.

Mina passa ses doigts sous le col de la jeune femme pour mettre le collier qu'elle portait en évidence, une pierre de Lune ornée d'une rune entouré de deux crocs pendants à un cordon de cuir fin mais résistant. Après une hésitation visible, Nounou prit la hache et la garda quelques instants dans ses mains avant de la passer dans la ceinture de Nelra. La vieille femme fit un pas en arrière, baissant la tête elle déclara ;

\- Soit forte et brave mais… je t'en prie, fait attention et ne mets pas trop de poids sur ta jambe.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en sortant de sa tente pour aller rejoindre son père et Tharg. Nelra remarqua que plusieurs personnes avaient campé à la belle étoile devant le feu de sa tente, plusieurs fourrures, trois coupes et bols jonchaient le sol humide et boueux. Son cœur se serra en repensant aux premières neiges qui étaient tombés durant la nuit, elle se demanda qui avait bien put croire qu'en plus de son frère présent à ses côtés il lui fallait encore plus de surveillance ? Nelra jeta un regard à la ronde, cherchant les braves qui avaient endurés une nuit froide et humide dans le seul but d'assurer sa sécurité pour les remercier.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une lance plantée entre sa tente et celle de son frère, portant fièrement la tête qu'elle avait décapité la veille. Un sourire carnassier joua sur ses lèvres alors que plusieurs guerriers la saluaient sur le court trajet qu'elle du effectué pour rejoindre le pavillon de toile de son père. Elle pria les Dieux, leur demandant qu'il soit d'accord avec ce qu'elle et Tharg allait lui dire et demander, après une grande inspiration elle entra dans la tente.

* * *

Ottar Froydin passait, repassait et passait encore sa main dans sa barbe, réfléchissant à l'ébauche de plan que ses enfants lui avait présenté. Leurs arguments étaient valables et justes, leurs revendications et envie de revanche l'étaient de même. Mais que les Dieux le préserve de laisser une seule fibre de son corps montrer ce qu'il pensait alors que les jumeaux l'observaient en restant immobile et silencieux, à l'affût du moindre signe qui leur montrerait comment le faire pencher en leur faveur… et mettre le monde à feu et à sang avec sa bénédiction.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était contraire à l'idée d'amorcer la chute de la maison Hakonar. "_Les Dieux savent et se souviennent que j'ai promis de les détruire_", le Jarl savait aussi ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils faisaient éclatés une guerre de clan… Il ouvrit la bouche et ses enfants se penchèrent imperceptiblement vers lui pour l'écouter avec attention.

\- Qu'ils ne se sentent pas en terrain allié, ni ici ni sur le sol saxon. Mais j'interdis que vous ouvriez les hostilités tant que nous sommes à Kattegat. Pas de combats, pas de bagarres entre nos hommes et les leurs, aucune provocation directe. Mettez leurs nerfs à vifs pour qu'ils soient les premiers à publiquement rompre la trêve.

Ottar ne sut pas s'il devait apprécier ou non l'expression joyeuse qu'arborait sa progéniture. Il allait les congédier mais son fils prit la parole après un regard vers sa sœur.

\- Pouvons-nous tout de même leur souhaiter la bienvenue, comme il se doit, à Kattegat faðir ?

Le chef du clan Froydin se retint de justesse de sourire, hochant gravement la tête pour donner son assentiment. Joar appela du dehors de la tente ;

\- Jarl Froydin ?

Ottar fronça les sourcils, l'homme qui était en privé son ami le plus cher ne l'appellerait jamais "Jarl" sauf si quelqu'un d'extérieur au clan se trouvaient en leurs présences. Il se redressa dans son siège et prit sa voix tonitruante de chef de guerre pour dire ;

\- Entre Joar.

Le grand guerrier aux cheveux aussi noirs que son regard repoussa d'un bras le rabat de la tente avant d'entrer suivi par une guerrière portant un bouclier aux couleurs de la reine Lagertha. Cette dernière s'arrêta près des jumeaux, inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de déclarer ;

\- La reine Lagertha exige la présence des Froydins dans le grand skali ce soir…

Elle jeta un regard en direction des jumeaux avant de terminer sa déclaration.

\- et plus particulièrement celle de dóttir þín monseigneur.

N'ayant passé que très peu de leurs soirées ailleurs que dans le grand hall les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris et leurs cerveaux se mirent à réfléchir à ce que la reine pouvait bien vouloir à Nelra. Leur père donna son assentiment et la guerrière repartit comme un courant d'air.

\- Lagertha n'a pas dû apprécier ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire.

Ottar vit ses enfants se lever et se retint de tendre le bras pour aider sa fille qui grimaça lorsque son poids se répartit sur ses jambes. Nelra ne laissa filtrer de son état physique qu'un léger boitillement mais son père se doutait de l'étendue ainsi que de l'intensité de la douleur qu'elle endurait silencieusement pour le bien du clan.

Il fit signe à Joar de s'asseoir près de lui, formant mentalement ses propres plans dont il allait dans un instant parler à son second et fidèle ami. Il laissait le soin aux jumeaux de pousser à bout leurs ennemis, Loki lui-même savait que cette mission ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains, quant à lui il lui incombait de penser autant au raid contre l'Angleterre qu'a la future guerre que son clan voyait venir depuis des années.

* * *

Tharg fit halte en remarquant la respiration saccadée de sa sœur, il engagea la conversation avec un groupe de guerrier en sentant Nelra prendre appui contre son bras pour soulager sa jambe. Les hommes l'invitèrent à venir partager leur feu dans ce début de journée où le ciel devenait de plus en plus blanc et l'air de plus en plus froid. Il jeta un regard à la ronde pour vérifier qu'aucun étranger ne se trouvait dans le camp de son père avant de soulever sa sœur, qui poussa un léger cri à peine audible de surprise. Son frère la déposa délicatement près du feu et l'un des guerriers fit un tas informe de fourrures et tissus qu'il glissa sans commentaire sous la cheville de Nelra pour la surélever légèrement.

\- Merci Olaf. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser Vidar depuis notre arrivée à Kattegat, j'espère qu'il va bien ?

Le guerrier aux longs cheveux blonds tirant imperceptiblement vers le blanc à ses tempes roula ses yeux avant de les lever au ciel, étouffant un rire grâce à sa barbe touffue il déclara ;

\- Je ne vois sonur minn que lorsqu'il daigne rejoindre sa couche, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour cela…

Nelra souleva un sourcil interrogateur et surpris auquel Olaf répondit en retrouvant un ton sérieux.

\- Vidar prend l'honneur qui lui est fait avec beaucoup de zèle.

La jeune femme lui sourit en hochant la tête, répondant tout aussi sérieusement.

\- Sonur þinn mérite sa place à nos côtés Olaf. C'est un valeureux guerrier, tenir un mur de bouclier avec lui c'est savoir que je peux avoir confiance en celui qui se tient à côté de moi.

Tharg et Nelra, avec l'aval de leur père et les conseils de Ragnar Lothbrok, avait formé ce qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler leur "Meute". Un groupe de jeunes gens de leurs tranches d'âges, tous ayant un intérêt certain pour le combat et la voie des Dieux tels que les Froydins les concevaient. Actuellement ce groupe comprenait dix-neuf combattants et douze guerrières au bouclier, sans compter les jumeaux. Sauf ordre contraire de leur père ce serait aussi l'équipage avec lequel ils allaient faire la traversée vers l'Ouest.

Nelra tendit la main pour prendre la corne de cervoise qu'on lui tendit par-dessus le feu en remarquant qu'Olaf semblait en proie à un tourment léger lorsqu'il lui dit :

\- Je ne cherche pas à attirer de faveurs sur moi et les miens…

La jeune femme prit une gorgée et comme son compagnon ne continuait pas sa pensée elle se permit de déclarer ;

\- Je sais qui tu es Olaf, comme tu sais qui je suis. Parle, que veux-tu me dire ?

Avec une lueur de fierté dansant au fond de ses iris d'un bleu sombre il déclara en baissant la voix ;

\- Vidar fut le premier à venir monter la garde. Personne ne le lui a ordonné, ni a aucun d'entre eux. Ils se sont organisés pour se répartir les tours et lorsque de plus âgés ont voulu participer… Et bien, ils nous ont signalés qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous, que c'était leurs devoirs d'agir comme ils le faisaient.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion Nelra prit une nouvelle gorgée de cervoise avant de raviver ses cordes vocales ;

\- Je ne sais comment les remercier Olaf, as-tu une idée à me soumettre ?

Le père de Vidar haussa ses épaules massives en un geste brusque, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de la corne qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains croisées sur son ventre. Il sembla tout de même réfléchir à sa requête, le regard perdu dans le vide avant qu'il ne s'illumine soudainement. Du bout du pied il attira l'attention de Bjermund, père d'une des guerrières aux boucliers qui avait veillé à sa sécurité durant la nuit passée. Olaf déclara avec emphase ;

\- Je sais ce que la dóttir de notre Jarl ainsi que son " kæri bróðir " pourraient faire pour montrer leur gratitude à nos jeunes. Je les ai entendus formuler plusieurs fois la même plainte…

Olaf jeta un œil à la ronde, vérifiant qu'il tenait autant l'attention des jumeaux que celle des autres guerriers autour du feu avant de continuer en haussant substantiellement la voix ;

\- Ils s'ennuient depuis leur arrivée en ces terres, ils veulent entendre le son des boucliers s'entrechoquant et celui des épées sifflants dans l'air.

Cette déclaration qui porta loin eue deux conséquences, l'attention attirer sur eux et certaines têtes ensommeillés qui passaient au travers de plusieurs rabats de tentes adjacentes pour regarder vers eux. Les jumeaux en reconnurent plusieurs qui appartenaient à leur escouade, vu l'heure matinal ce devait être ceux qui avaient assuré le dernier tour de gardes. Malgré leurs airs fatigués il était clair qu'ils attendaient d'entendre la réponse des jumeaux avant de retourner se coucher pour quelque instant de sommeil supplémentaire.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère et ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, Tharg leva sa corne de cervoise et déclara ;

\- Demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube, entraînement pour la Meute.

* * *

\- C'est Unn qui a eu l'idée pour la pique, elle trouvait juste d'avertir ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à nous du prix à payer pour une telle folie.

Unn, la cadette de la Meute, trois hiver de moins que les jumeaux et pourtant aussi assoiffée de bataille et d'honneur que les plus âgés de l'escouade. Certain avait ri un an auparavant quand Tharg et Nelra avaient annoncés leur intention d'en faire un membre de la Meute, plus personne n'osait désormais le faire et Nelra prenait ce fait comme une victoire personnelle. Elle sourit à pleine dent en répondant à Olaf ;

\- Et dire que personne ne nous croyais quand nous disions que cette petite est faite pour le champ de bataille.

Avant qu'elle ne prenne en charge son entraînement, Unn était vu comme impossible à transformer en guerrière au bouclier, beaucoup s'était demandé ce que les jumeaux pouvaient bien vouloir faire avec une fillette famélique et bien trop petite pour son âge. Son clan était parti en raid vers l'Est l'été dernier et depuis plus personne ne se posait de question et Unn avait trouvé sa place, avec un naturel déconcertant pour les plus âgés du clan, au sein de la Meute.

Nelra vit Olaf ouvrir la bouche et la refermer alors qu'il lui fit signe du menton de regarder derrière elle. La jeune femme s'exécuta et aperçu Nounou qui semblait chercher quelque chose, passant de feu de camp en feu de camp. Elle leva la main et agita le bras pour attirer son attention, Mina sembla soupirer discrètement de soulagement en l'apercevant et elle vint les rejoindre.

S'asseyant avec grâce elle salua les guerriers autour du feu en s'adressant à chacun par son nom et en demandant des nouvelles de leurs familles. Mina prit la corne encore à moitié pleine de cervoise légère que buvait Nelra et y versa une poudre translucide aux reflets bleus tout en terminant de parler avec Bjermund.

Nounou tourna ensuite son attention vers sa protégée en posant la paume de sa main sur le dessus de sa chope avant de l'agiter, elle la tendit vers Nelra avec un regard qui exprimait son désir de la voir accepter d'avaler la mixture qu'elle venait de terminer de préparer. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel mais reprit tout de même la corne, reniflant son contenu avec suspicions elle dit ;

\- Voilà que ma propre nourrice tente de m'empoisonner…

Quelques rires furent étouffés autour du feu mais Nelra ne poussa pas la blague plus loin, Mina était respectée parmi les guerriers et aucun ne se moquerait ouvertement d'elle. L'on ne se moque pas de celle qui peut sauver des vies autant qu'y mettre fin. La jeune femme avala une gorgée du breuvage et grimaça, elle jeta un regard implorant vers Nounou qui lui fit signe de tout boire. Nelra tendit l'index de la main qui tenait sa corne en direction de la ville de Kattegat et murmura ;

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair.

Mina hocha la tête, ramenant la corne de Nelra vers ses lèvres en lui répondant sur le même ton ;

\- Et tu l'auras.

La jeune femme eu un moment d'hésitation mais son frère lui chatouilla les cotes de son coude en déclarant ;

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et avale ça cul sec.

Chose que sa sœur fit dans la seconde, le regrettant immédiatement en sentant les muscles de son visage se tendre de manière grotesque. Mina se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa protégée après que celle-ci eu vidé la corne que son frère lui tendit pour faire passer le goût qui restait sur sa langue, amer et terreux à la fois.

\- Tu auras l'esprit aussi acéré que les griffes de Fenrir, cela ne fera que masquer la douleur pour un temps.

Nelra s'éloigna un peu d'elle, la remerciant d'un regard avant de sentir une vague de chaleur l'envahir rapidement, partant de son ventre pour envahir le reste de son corps jusqu'à ses extrémités. La tête lui tourna alors que Nounou posait la main sur sa joue, lui donnant un semblant d'équilibre alors qu'elle se trouvait assise au sol et semblait n'en avoir plus aucun. Doucement elle sentit, alors qu'une nouvelle vague mais celle-ci de bien-être venait s'abattre sur elle, qu'on l'allongeait au sol. Sa voix lui parut distante alors qu'elle demandait à Mina si ces effets dureraient longtemps.

\- Deux heures, peut être trois au plus, mais je te promets que cela apaisera la douleur… au moins jusqu'à demain.

Nelra ferma ses paupières et soupira d'aise, une main qu'elle assuma appartenir à Nounou se posa sur son front. Son esprit autant que son corps se relaxa et elle demanda dans un souffle ;

\- S'il y avait une bataille à mener, tu me dirais d'attendre combien de temps avant que je ne puisse manier mon épée ?

Mina fit un bruit désapprobateur avec sa langue et son palais mais lui répondit tout de même, retirant la main de son front après une dernière caresse affectueuse.

\- Trois jours minimum.

Nelra ouvrit les yeux, prenant appui sur l'un de ses coudes, en l'entendant se relever et lui demanda gentiment ;

\- Si ton chemin croise celui de Sancie veux-tu bien-lui dire que j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle me trouvera ici-même ?

Mina hocha la tête parlant autant à la jeune femme qu'à l'assemblée autour du feu et spécialement à Tharg ;

\- Bien sûr et toi promets-moi de manger copieusement.

Nelra se laissa retomber doucement sur son dos, un sourire en coin elle déclara avec humour alors que Mina s'éloignait ;

\- Je mange toujours copieusement nourrice, tu y veilles.

Son frère se pencha pour apparaître dans son champ de vision, tresses rousses sur fond de ciel blanc annonçant de la neige, il lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée et elle sentit une tension invisible entre eux se dissiper immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Sancie ?

La voix basse et grave de son frère l'enveloppa et elle referma les yeux, souriant avec félicité en lui répondant ;

\- Un message à transmettre.

Il ne lui demanda pas plus d'explication, voyant bien que le breuvage consommé par sa sœur lui montait à la tête. Tharg pouffa en la voyant passé le bout de ses doigts sur les poils de la fourrure qui se trouvait entre elle et le sol avec un air de béatitude peint sur le visage.

* * *

Sancie s'approcha d'elle alors que Nelra palpait délicatement son mollet en ne ressentant qu'une légère gêne, assise devant le même feu où Nounou l'avait trouvé mais désormais elle s'y tenait seule. Les hommes étaient parti vaquer à leurs occupations et Tharg avait voulu faire passer le mot à tous ses membres que la Meute se regrouperait non pas le lendemain mais ce soir. Leur père voulait désormais envoyer un message fort et les jumeaux lui avaient soumis une idée qui l'avait fait sourire avant qu'il n'accepte.

Deux bols de ragoût chaud et une sieste inopinée, la tête sur les cuisses de son frère, avait atténué les effets du breuvage que Mina lui avait fait avaler. Pourtant Nelra sentait l'engourdissement qui parcourait ses membres, elle pouvait les bouger à loisirs mais son instinct et les paroles de Nounou l'enjoignirent de faire attention. La douleur, où qu'elle se trouve, avait disparue mais pas ses blessures. Il lui faudrait faire attention à ses mouvements et comme sa nourrice l'avait si bien dit "ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe".

Un joli visage ovale encadré par de long cheveux châtain retenu par un bandeau de tissu rouge et bleu apparut, Sancie prit place près d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas froisser sa robe simple de laine beige. Ses yeux couleurs de miel passèrent rapidement sur sa jambe blessée et une moue inquiète orna ses traits délicats quand elle s'adressa à la fille du chef de clan ;

\- Maîtresse, vous m'avez demandé ?

Elle hocha la tête énonçant simplement et sans préambule ;

\- j'ai un message à transmettre à l'un des synir de Ragnar, trouve son yngri Ivar et…

Et l'air de plus en plus désapprobateur qu'arborait Sancie lui fit refermer la bouche, le remarquant cette dernière pencha la tête en avant pour que ses yeux ne voient plus que le sol. Nelra mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de comprendre le comportement de son esclave, elle appréciait sa franchise et ses avis et ne voulait pas lui imposer une tache qui la mettrait mal à l'aise.

\- Sancie ?

La brunette releva le regard mais garda ses lèvres pleines et charnues closes. Nelra voyait l'effort qu'elle faisait pour tenir une façade détachée où aucune émotion n'était théoriquement visible mais elle connaissait mieux l'esclave que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

\- Oublie mes paroles Sancie, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger.

La jeune femme s'attendait à voir un éclair de soulagement passer dans les prunelles douce de son esclave mais celle-ci se jeta si rapidement vers l'avant, bras tendu dans sa direction, que Nelra en sursauta.

\- Non !

Sancie posa l'une de ses main sur sa bouche, rougissant d'avoir haussé la voix sur une femme libre, un instant plus tard elle repositionna ses mains sur ses cuisses et dit avec aplomb ;

\- Non maîtresse, je vais le faire. Que dois-je lui dire ?

Nelra lui sourit avec affection, remplissant sa corne au pichet qui se trouvait près d'elle avant de la tendre à Sancie.

\- Merci maîtresse.

Pendant que l'esclave prenait une gorgée de cervoise Nelra lui dit ;

\- Pourquoi es-tu réticente ?

Sancie voulut protester, le rouge lui remontant rapidement aux joues, mais Nelra l'interrompit en levant ses bras en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, cette mission est tienne. Je veux juste savoir ce qui… fait que…

Nelra chercha ses mots avec soin, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression d'avoir remis son autorité en question car ce n'était pas le cas, mais Sancie la devança en parlant avec précaution et calme ;

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur l'yngsti sonurinn que le roi Ragnar a eu de sa deuxième épouse. On le dit cruel, capable des pires choses pour son simple plaisir.

Nelra haussa les épaules, non pas pour réfuter ce que Sancie venait de dire mais simplement car ses rumeurs n'était pas nouvelles et avaient depuis bien longtemps atteint Osa, avec détachement elle répliqua ;

\- Tu m'as toi-même avoué que tu mourrais de peur d'être en ma présence quand Faðir minn t'a ramené de Francie.

L'esclave haussa gracieusement les sourcils mais dit d'une petite voix ;

\- J'ai appris depuis que certaines rumeurs contenaient la vérité alors que d'autres ne sont que des tissus de mensonges.

Sancie était doué pour le filage et la couture mais son vrai talent résidait ailleurs, discrète malgré sa beauté elle laissait toujours ses oreilles grandes ouvertes tout comme ses yeux. Le fait que son père fut marchand et aimait enseigner à sa fille les langues qu'il apprenait lui-même au jour le jour lui donnait un avantage que Nelra appréciait d'utiliser de temps à autre. Avec un sourire triste la fille du Jarl Froydin déclara tout bas ;

\- Il en est toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans son propre cas la part de vérité égalait souvent les mensonges qui avaient proliféré dans son sillage depuis sa naissance jusqu'au jour présent. Sancie s'éclaircit la gorge d'un raclement doux et féminin avant d'enfin avouer ;

\- Le prince Ivar n'est pas aussi… bienveillant que vous envers… les gens de ma condition.

Nelra pouvait facilement comprendre ce qui avait tourmenté son esclave à l'annonce de celui qu'elle devait trouver. L'une des dernières rumeurs circulant sous grand secret à Kattegat mais ayant quand même atteint les oreilles des Froydin, racontait qu'avant son départ avec son père pour les rivages anglais le fils cadet de Ragnar avait étranglé l'une des esclaves de sa défunte mère car celle-ci ne lui avait pas plus et ne l'avait pas contenté au lit. Certains affirmaient qu'il l'avait éventré avant de la jeter en pâture aux corbeaux. D'autres qu'il l'avait rendu aveugle en riant comme un possédé avant de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Je ne t'envoie pas à lui pour assouvir ses envies et besoins, s'il ne le comprend pas dis-lui à qui tu appartiens et que je n'apprécie pas que l'on utilise ou maltraite mes esclaves sans mon consentement.

Sancie lui sourit chaudement et semblait avoir l'esprit plus tranquille concernant sa mission, l'esclave demanda quel était le message qu'elle devait porter et attendit patiemment pendant que sa jeune maîtresse y réfléchissait.

\- Dans trois jours à compter de demain, où il le souhaite. Ramène-moi sa réponse et le reste de ta journée t'appartiendra.

La brunette hocha la tête et se releva prestement pour aller accomplir sa tâche en pensant au bain qu'elle prévoyait après avoir accompli ses devoirs envers sa maîtresse. Ses pensées sur le trajet la menant vers Kattegat furent tourner vers la méthode qu'elle utiliserait, un bain d'eau de mer glacée ne la tentait que moyennement, si la réponse du prince plaisait à sa maîtresse peut être se permettrait elle de lui demander la faveur de pouvoir utiliser l'une des cuves de bois que le Jarl avait emmenés à sa suite.

Sancie s'autorisa à commencer ses recherches sur les quais, appréciant la cacophonie qui y régnait et observant les vendeurs étrangers qui venaient y présenter leurs marchandises. Quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait les quais lui rappelait son foyer et lui permettait pendant quelques instants d'imaginer qu'elle se trouvait là-bas.

Après avoir rassasié ses oreilles des commérages et des cris des vendeurs ambulants elle approcha plusieurs marchands qui semblaient être originaire de Kattegat. En seulement quelques minutes Sancie avait reçus plusieurs indications d'où le prince pouvait se trouver en ce moment même.

* * *

Perdu dans le martelage du métal chaud et rougeoyant, les yeux pleins des étincelles qu'il provoquait par son marteau et les oreilles bourdonnantes du son renvoyé par l'enclume, Ivar ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ce fut la voix tonitruante du forgeron, qui frappait sa propre pièce de métal qui le sortit de sa concentration.

\- Ivar !

Il ne releva pas la tête, beuglant sur le même ton en continuant de travailler le métal incandescent ;

\- Quoi !?

\- Tu as de la visite !

Ivar remit son poignard en devenir dans les flammes de la forge et essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front avant de s'intéresser à l'esclave qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle n'avança que d'un pas avant de déclarer, la voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant ;

\- Ma maîtresse m'envoie vous porter un message.

Il cacha son air perplexe en passant une dernière fois un linge sur son visage, le jetant sur l'établi se trouvant derrière lui en remarquant que l'esclave portait les couleurs Froydin sur le front. Il remarqua aussi que les coups du forgeron perdaient peu à peu en intensité alors qu'il ordonnait à l'esclave de lui livrer les paroles de Nelra Ottarsdottir.

\- Dans trois jours à compter de demain, à l'endroit de votre choix.

Ivar se tourna vers la fournaise en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se retirer, remuant sa pièce de métal et arborant un sourire en coin discret. Nelra répondait donc à sa demande, lui laissant désormais le choix du lieu de leur rencontre. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'esclave faire un nouveau pas dans sa direction, cela l'intrigua vu que depuis que sa présence s'était fait connaître elle le regardait avec crainte et gardait précautionneusement ses distances.

\- Ma maîtresse espérait me voir revenir avec une réponse.

Il hocha la tête en contemplant les flammes, tournant enfin son attention vers elle pour lui dire ;

\- J'accepte le délai, fais lui savoir que j'aurais trouvé un lieu adéquat d'ici là.

Sancie inclina respectueusement le buste et prit congé en tournant les talons, passant les portes de l'échoppe aussi vite qu'une biche venant d'être manqué par la flèche du chasseur. Ivar se sourit à lui-même en retournant sa pièce de métal, l'inspectant minutieusement avant de l'enfouir sous les braises. Dans son dos les coups de marteau s'arrêtèrent et il pouvait sentir les yeux du forgeron fixer sa nuque, après un moment d'hésitation il l'entendit déclarer ;

\- Si je peux me permettre jeune Ivar, tu as plus de cran et de goût que ton eldri.

Sachant l'aversion du forgeron envers Margrethe et le fait que son frère l'ait affranchi peu de temps auparavant, le lien entre cette déclaration et ce que pensait l'artisan se fit instantanément et un arrière-goût bileux remonta dans sa gorge. Ivar jeta un coup d'œil rageur par-dessus son épaule pour jauger si le forgeron se moquait de lui ou au contraire était sérieux et passait par-dessus les rumeurs qui avaient circulé après ce qui s'était passé avec la future femme d'Ubbe avant son départ avec Ragnar pour les rivages saxons. À sa grande surprise c'était plutôt la seconde option, l'artisan souriait dans sa barbe et agita son marteau dans sa direction en disant d'un ton complice ;

\- Mes oreilles ne sont plus celles de ma jeunesse mais mes yeux ont bien vu les couleurs que portait cette esclave.

Le forgeron ria devant son expression pensive, faisant trembler les poutres au-dessus d'eux, attirant l'attention des apprentis et faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond. Il se calma rapidement devant les dagues que lui lançaient les yeux glacés du plus jeune prince de Kattegat, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture avant de recommencer à marteler son ouvrage il déclara ;

\- Ne t'en fais pas strákur minn, je sais tenir ma langue et puis qui voudrait écouter les vieux ragots qui pourraient sortir de ma bouche ? Je suis forgeron pas lavandière.

Même s'il se trompait, Ivar hocha la tête faisant savoir à l'artisan qu'il préférait qu'il taise cette visite et retourna son attention vers la forge. Néanmoins, il apprécia durant un bref instant le fait d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de… normal. Pour qui il était normal d'échanger des messages par esclave, normal d'avoir des vues sur une femme, normal de la courtiser…

L'illusion vola en éclats aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée. Il n'était pas normal, son père lui-même le lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas satisfaire une femme et par conséquent il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en trouver une qui partagerait sa vie en l'acceptant tel qu'il était, portant des enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent à faire grincer ses dents lorsqu'il pensa qu'aucune femme libre ne voudrait jamais de lui, toutes fuiraient en hurlant devant ses difformités. Aucune ne passerait au-dessus de ses jambes, s'il devait retenir une seule chose de son essai infructueux avec Margrethe c'était ce dégoût mêlé de panique qu'elle avait tenté de masqué lorsqu'elle s'était allongée dans le même lit que lui. _"Plus jamais !". _Il sortit son poignard du feu, tourna sur son tabouret pour se mettre face à son enclume et martela avec rage et force le métal incandescent.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu dans le ciel et Nelra essuya nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon de cuir en apercevant les portes ouvertes du grand skali. Tharg le remarqua et la rassura d'un regard, La reine ne lui ferait rien car elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Protéger sa vie en tuant ses assaillants ne pouvait pas lui être reproché. Sa sœur hocha la tête en respirant calmement pour reprendre son sang-froid.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans le grand hall lorsqu'Ottar Froydin en traversa le seuil, la tête haute ainsi que les épaules tendues et la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il ne lui plaisait pas de voir autant de monde présents alors que la soirée n'était pas encore entamée, Lagertha se leva de son siège monumentale alors que les jumeaux se positionnaient à sa droite.

Bombant le torse, le Jarl Ottar déclara gravement sans laisser le temps à la reine de Kattegat d'ouvrir la bouche ;

\- Vous avez exigé de voir dóttir mín, la voici.

Nelra fit un pas en avant en sachant qu'à ce signal les hommes choisis par son père pour les accompagner ce soir en feraient de même. La jeune femme s'empêcha de pouffer en voyant l'assistance reculer, son père tenait son rôle à merveille lorsqu'on savait à quel point il admirait la première femme de Ragnar. Cette dernière s'arrêta près du feu central, un air peiné dans les yeux alors que son visage ne montrait rien de ses pensées. D'une voix claire et pleine d'hospitalité elle dit ;

\- C'était plus une demande Jarl Ottar, la santé de dóttir þín me tenait à cœur. Mon messager…

Lagertha regarda par-dessus son épaule et la guerrière au bouclier venu un peu plus tôt dans leur campement baissa les yeux au sol. La reine soupira en agitant une main, semblant dire qu'il fallait passer cela à la trappe en reprenant sa phrase ;

\- Mon messager a mal transmis mes mots.

Ottar avança pour se mettre à côté de sa fille, sa main se referma sur l'épaule de sa cadette alors qu'il adoptait une attitude détendu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fit signe ou donna un quelconque ordre à ses hommes d'en faire de même et ce détail n'échappa pas à la vigilance de la reine guerrière.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, reine Lagertha, dóttir mín est en pleine santé.

La légendaire guerrière au bouclier hocha la tête en souriant en direction de Nelra, qui resta dans son rôle et se tenait sur le qui-vive. Lagertha leur fit signe de la suivre vers le fonds du grand skali, déclarant avec chaleur ;

\- Je vous en prie, faites-moi le plaisir de prendre un repas en ma compagnie.

Les jumeaux sentirent que l'invitation ne concernait que leur père mais alors qu'Ottar avança à la suite de la reine Tharg signala aux hommes qu'ils pouvaient relâcher leur vigilance. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et leur pas tombèrent dans ceux de leur père, faisant avancer son plan d'une étape.

Une table proche du trône de Lagertha les accueillit alors que les conversations reprenaient leurs cours dans la grande salle. Ottar s'assit face à la reine, alors que ses enfants se mettaient tous les deux dos au mur sur le même banc. Des assiettes bien remplies et des coupes d'hydromel leur furent apportées sans délai et posées devant eux. La reine laissa tomber tout décorum en s'adressant au chef du clan Froydin alors que ses enfants commençaient leur repas du soir.

\- Ottar, mon ami, ne me dis pas que tu penses que j'ai ordonné cette attaque contre dóttir þín? Je sais l'amour que Ragnar te portait, je ne ferais jamais de mal aux tiens et à ton clan.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avec leur père et celui-ci soupira avant de prendre une gorgée d'hydromel, il parla avec franchise en laissant légèrement glisser le masque qu'il arborait depuis son entrée dans le grand skali.

\- Non Lagertha, bien sûr que non. Mais ce qu'eux pensent c'est une autre histoire…

Il agita sa grosse main en direction de ses enfants et la reine porta son attention sur eux, les scrutant pour essayer de percer leur façade impénétrable. Tharg arrêta de manger pour prendre une gorgée d'hydromel et rendre son regard à la légendaire guerrière, cette dernière le surprit en souriant à pleine dent en s'adressant à son père.

\- Que peuvent-ils bien penser ?

Nelra leva enfin le nez de son assiette, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main avant de prendre appui contre le bois dans son dos. Tharg se tourna vers sa sœur, une question muette dans les yeux et elle lui fit signe en haussant les épaules avec indifférence de répondre à la reine de Kattegat.

\- Nous en sommes à une bagarre de taverne et une attaque en plein milieu de votre cité contre un hôte de haut rang. Si le premier événement pouvait passer pour sans conséquences, le second ne le peut absolument pas car systir mín à tuer cinq hommes à l'intérieur de vos remparts pour sauver sa vie.

La guerrière au bouclier hocha la tête avec un air concernée alors qu'elle enjoignait le fils du Jarl Ottar à continuer mais ce fut sa sœur qui d'un ton dégagé déclara ;

\- Malgré l'admiration et le respect que nous avons pour vous et bien que nous pensions que les chances que vous ayez donné l'ordre soit faible, cinq hommes dont nous ne connaissons pas l'allégeance m'ont attaqué, donc…

Tharg termina la phrase de sa sœur en même temps qu'elle en jetant un regard sur la grande salle ;

\- Nous nous méfions de tout le monde.

La reine hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant la position qu'adoptait les jumeaux et ne se doutant absolument pas que le clan Froydin brodait un tissu de demi-mensonge pour couvrir leurs futurs mouvements dans la guerre qu'ils allaient silencieusement menés contre les Hakonar. Avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix la reine de Kattegat s'adressa au Jarl Ottar ;

\- D'après mon expérience tes enfants sont sages d'agir ainsi, il vaut mieux se préparer au pire avant que celui-ci n'arrive.

Avec un sourire chaleureux et un peu plus de vie elle demanda à leur père si son aîné montrait lui aussi des signes de sagesse. Nelra et Tharg levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant alors qu'Ottar Froydin commençait à faire l'éloge de son premier né.

\- Koll ! Ah Lagertha mon seul regret le concernant est de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec nous pour que tu puisses constater que le bébé que tu as un jour tenu dans tes bras est devenu un homme que je suis fière d'appeler sonur. Un excellent guerrier, des bras et des jambes comme des troncs d'arbres et par les Dieux encore plus grand que faðir hans! Faðir qui sera bientôt afi, il a pris femme l'automne dernier.

Nelra chatouilla les cotes de son frère de son coude lorsque ce dernier émis un ricanement à la mention de la taille de leur frère aîné. Leur père éclata d'un rire rauque s'apparentant à un coup de tonnerre, il tapota affectueusement la tête de sa fille et celle-ci sourit malicieusement alors que la reine ne semblait pas comprendre l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ottar descendit un bon tiers de sa corne d'une grande goulée.

\- Koll héritera d'Osa et je sais qu'après ma mort il fera un grand Jarl.

Nelra perdit la malice de son sourire quand son père accentua le mot "grand" et son frère cacha un pouffement en toussotant comme s'il avait avalé de travers. Mais Lagertha qui sourit doucement devant cette scène de famille ne manqua pas l'étincelle de fierté qui prit place dans leurs yeux lorsque leur père continua de parler en les désignant de sa coupe ;

\- Mais voilà la vraie force de mon clan ma vieille amie, la tête pensante et le bras armé des Froydins.

Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard des jumeaux et Lagertha intercepta leur échange silencieux et le sourire qu'ils partagèrent durant une seconde avant d'arborer un air sérieux et concentrer. Tharg attrapa son bouclier, le posant sur ses genoux en repoussant complètement le banc contre le mur. Nelra ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à sourire avec malice alors qu'elle frappait de ses paumes sur le chêne solide qui renvoyait un son sourd, un appel au ralliement rapide et rythmé qui résonna contre les grandes poutres soutenant le toit.

Ottar remit son masque de chef de clan en souriant une dernière fois à la première femme de son vieil ami Ragnar. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche se fut en s'adressant à Lagertha, reine de Kattegat et légendaire guerrière au bouclier.

\- Eldri mín régnera sur mon domaine et yngri mínir régneront sur le champ de bataille. Mon clan sait ce que valent ses jeunes.

* * *

Certains tournèrent leurs regards vers le fonds du grand hall alors que la fille du Jarl Froydin terminait de prendre le bouclier de son frère pour un tambour de guerre. Ivar qui se trouvait près des grandes portes assis en compagnie de ses frères, se retrouva à regarder dehors, son instinct lui criait que les mouvements qu'il lui semblait distinguer dans la pénombre était bien réel.

Un hurlement guttural déchira la nuit qui venait à peine de tomber et il porta la main à sa hache, l'arrachant de sa ceinture en se demandant comment un loup pouvait bien se trouver en plein milieu de Kattegat sans avoir été repéré avant par ses habitants.

Ses frères se levèrent en tirant leurs armes, l'assemblée tomba dans un mutisme inquiet alors que d'autres hurlements s'élevèrent en réponse au premier. Il vit une silhouette humaine sortir du couvert des ombres, une guerrière qui devait être plus jeune que lui mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'étrangère rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla à la lune avec férocité, et Ivar baissa avec lenteur sa hache en voyant plusieurs guerriers entrer dans la lumière projeter par le grand hall, tous portant les couleurs Froydins.

Ivar se retourna à temps pour voir les jumeaux se lever, Nelra rabattit la capuche de sa cape qui se révéla être la tête du loup géant qui lui couvrait les épaules. Ils fendirent lentement la foule qui s'écarta devant eux et dont le regard quittait les jeunes gens encerclant le grand skali alors que leur père déclarait solennellement ;

\- Voici la Troupe de Choc du clan Froydin ! Si quelqu'un décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à l'un des nôtres ils ont tous ordres de faire ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux.

La foule s'écarta un peu plus rapidement et Tharg et Nelra se retrouvèrent à sa hauteur, avant de franchir le seuil la jeune femme se tourna discrètement vers lui avec un sourire satisfait après cet étalage de puissance. Il ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage et quand elle articula silencieusement "où ?" il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour savoir si elle pouvait le voir sous la tête de loup qui lui couvrait les yeux. Elle disparut dans la nuit entourée par son frère et ceux qui avaient quittés le couvert des ombres en une menace clarifiée par leur chef de clan sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Leur père se rasseyait à la même table que cette chienne de Lagertha en ayant l'air satisfait et d'un regard à la ronde il remarqua les sourires satisfaits que tous les guerriers Froydins arboraient. Un frisson d'excitation fit trembler sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il tournait son regard vers l'extérieur.

Désormais il était certain de deux choses ; il voulait voir ce que la petite chose avait dans le ventre, ce qui ne tarderait pas, et il voulait voir de ses propres yeux "la Troupe de Choc" en action. Cette dernière volonté devrait sûrement attendre leur arrivée en Angleterre, avec résignation il tenta de trouver un brin de patience auquel se raccrocher.

Au moins il savait une chose, Nelra Ottarsdottir venait de lui faire savoir que son esclave lui avait rapporté ses propos et qu'elle désirait connaître le lieu de leur rencontre. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi avoir posé un délai, malgré l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu la veille elle semblait totalement remise, ce que son ours de père avait clairement clamer haut et fort.

Un doute s'insinua alors qu'il se rappelait la souffrance qu'il l'avait vu endurer pour revenir vers le grand skali en portant sa tête décapité. _"Elle boitait… "_. Même s'il acceptait, après avoir vu les cadavres de ses opposants, que le sang qu'elle portait à ce moment-là ne devait pas être entièrement le sien la petite chose ne pouvait pas s'en être sortie sans une égratignure.

Le plus frustrant était que depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube la ville entière de Kattegat et ses invités tentaient de comprendre les événements qui s'étaient déroulé dans la pénombre de la nuit mais sans succès. Personne ne savait qui avait attaqué la fille d'Ottar Froydin ni pourquoi, même les rares guerriers qui avaient quitté le campement aux bannières rouge et bleu disaient ne rien savoir.

Traduction :

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Bastard fæddur af slæmu og syfilítískri tík – Bâtard enfanté par une chienne galeuse et syphilitique

Hryggleysingja barn – Enfant de putain vérolée

Bræður (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Frères (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses )

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Dóttir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Fille (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kæri bróðir – Cher frère

Synir (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Fils (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses)

Yngri – Cadet

Yngsti sonurinn – Le plus jeune fils

Eldri/Elsti – Ainé

Strákur minn – Mon garçon

Systir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Sœur (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Afi – Grand-père

Eldri mín – mon ainé

Yngri mínir – mes cadets

Klan mín – Mon clan


	8. Accueil Chaleureux

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 7 ; Accueil Chaleureux.

La Meute suait, grognait et haletait alors que ses membres se tenaient en deux murs de boucliers, s'affrontant sous les ordres des jumeaux depuis presque une heure. Tharg, qui se tenait sur un rocher pour avoir une vue plus global de l'échauffourée, donna l'ordre de tenir la ligne alors que sa sœur ordonnait un assaut.

C'est sans surprise qu'il vit Unn et Arnulf sauter par-dessus le mur pour atterrir avec une roulade derrière ses troupes. Il jura tout bas en jetant un regard vers le tronc d'arbre couché au sol où sa sœur trônait, elle lui envoyait les pires pour harceler ses hommes et le savait.

\- Toki, Solaug !

Solaug fut la première à se retourner mais celui qui se tenait à ses côtés en fit de même peu de temps après. Tharg leur désigna les intrus et ses guerriers sortirent des rangs pour leur faire face.

\- Boucliers !

Il perdit de vue Arnulf qui attirait Toki et Solaug loin de sa rangée pour voir ce que Nelra allait tenter. Trente et un guerrier répartit en deux équipes et sa sœur avait celle qui comptait quinze membres, elle venait de prendre un risque en envoyant Unn et Arnulf pour harceler ses arrières.

\- Trois pas en arrière !

Tharg grogna en voyant ses hommes tituber vers l'avant alors que ceux de sa sœur rompaient la formation. Il se surprit à froncer les sourcils devant cette nouvelle tactique en ordonnant à ses hommes de rester en mur compact et d'avancer.

Nelra se releva péniblement pour se mettre debout, elle cala ses pieds contre l'écorce en arborant un visage concentré. La manœuvre qu'elle tentait était risquée mais elle se devait d'au moins la mettre à l'essai. Elle mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Arnulf et Unn agiter leurs haches dans sa direction. Le signal pour lui dire qu'ils venaient de mettre Solaug et Toki hors-jeu, avec force elle cria ;

\- Encore !

Elle entendit Tharg ordonner à ses troupes de garder leur position et elle hurla avec toute la force de ses poumons ;

\- En fer de lance ! Chargez !

Ses hommes se remirent rapidement en formation et avancèrent au pas de course, percutant violemment les porte-boucliers de son frère.

Tharg jura en voyant son mur reculer de quelques pas pour contenir tant bien que mal l'assaut, Arnulf et Unn ne perdirent pas un moment pour recommencer à harceler ses guerriers.

Le soleil devait désormais se cacher haut dans le ciel, derrière les nuages blancs qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, lorsque les jumeaux annoncèrent que l'entraînement était fini. Les membres de la Meute se laissèrent tomber au sol pour enfin reprendre leurs souffles et soulager leurs muscles endoloris. Nelra fixait l'horizon blanc qui rencontrait au loin le bleu de l'océan, assise sur son tronc, lorsque Tharg prit place près d'elle.

\- C'était bien tenté.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et Tharg remarqua ses yeux perdus dans le vide et sa tête penché sur le côté.

\- Tu les entends ?

Nelra sortit de sa contemplation en secouant négativement la tête, parlant enfin.

\- Quand penses-tu qu'ils arriveront ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

Tharg serra les dents en pensant aux Hakonars et passa sa main sur son menton.

\- Je ne sais pas Nel, ils peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Sa sœur se releva en prenant appui sur son épaule, grimaçant et palissant sous l'effort et Tharg l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il mit un genou en terre en lui présentant son dos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester il déclara avec vigueur ;

\- Au pas de course la Meute, chacun attrape sa guerrière et ceux qui arrivent les premiers au campement auront droit au premier choix lors du partage du butin anglais !

Nelra étouffa un rugissement outré, de par leur naissance les jumeaux avaient naturellement un droit de regard sur les partages de guerre avant les guerriers se battant sous leurs ordres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille en murmurant dans l'oreille de son frère ;

\- Tu as intérêt à arriver le premier sinon ma vengeance sera terrible kæri bróðir minn.

Il partit au galop en assurant sa prise sur ses cuisses alors que d'autres couples s'élançaient de même. Nelra ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Grim, un guerrier à la stature imposante et aux longues jambes, jeter Unn en travers d'une épaule. Avec rapidité Grim remonta à leur hauteur, un sourire sur le visage et Nelra enjoignit son frère d'accélérer.

* * *

Tharg se laissa tomber à genoux et Nelra glissa sur le côté pour qu'il puisse tous deux s'allonger au sol. Son frère reprenait lourdement sa respiration mais ne put s'empêcher de craner alors que le reste de la Meute arrivaient au pas de course en faisant vibrer le sol;

\- Je savais… que j'arriverais… le premier.

\- Mais je te crois bróðir minn, je te crois.

Nelra se releva sur un coude alors que leurs compagnons s'écroulaient autour d'eux devant les regards interrogateurs du reste du clan. Grim laissa Unn glisser de son épaule avant de s'effondrer à la gauche de Tharg, il déclara entre deux grandes inspirations ;

\- Si Unn mangeait moins… tu serais deuxième.

Cette dernière rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos avec un feulement rageur et lui asséna un coup de pied que Grim intercepta en la faisant tomber au sol. Unn tenta de le frapper encore et encore mais Grim se contenta de rire en l'immobilisant dans ses bras, passant une jambe au-dessus des siennes pour l'empêcher de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

\- Je ne suis pas grosse ! C'est toi qui as été trop lent. On aurait pu être les premiers au partage de guerre mais non ! Et pourquoi ? Car tu cours aussi vite qu'un escargot !

La Meute éclata de rire devant la furie que pouvait étaler la plus jeune de leurs membres mais Nelra remarqua le rouge qui colora les joues de Unn lorsque Grim la rapprocha de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir parler par-dessus son épaule avec Tharg, ainsi que le manque de protestation autant auditive que physique qui suivit.

* * *

Nelra fit signe à son frère qu'elle devait s'asseoir et lui désigna un coin sombre près des portes du grand skali. Tharg hocha la tête tout en parlant avec le fils d'un Jarl que leur père leurs avaient présenté un peu plus tôt.

La jeune femme arriva à destination, serrant les dents pour que personne ne remarque la douleur lancinante qui la faisait légèrement boiter. Avec un soupir de satisfaction elle se laissa tomber dans un siège couvert de fourrures et tendit les jambes pour poser ses chevilles en équilibre sur le banc en face d'elle.

Une esclave s'approcha et lui tendit une coupe d'hydromel que Nelra prit en la reconnaissant, c'était celle avec qui son frère avait couché. Cette dernière lui sourit avec chaleur et Nelra se surprit à en faire de même avant que l'esclave ne recommence à arpenter la grande salle en quête d'une coupe ou d'une corne à remplir.

Nelra laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier de son siège, prenant une grande gorgée à sa coupe en observant la grande salle qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Quelqu'un prit place dans le siège se trouvant à côté du sien et elle tourna son attention dans cette direction lorsqu'une voix grave et douce à la fois déclara ;

\- Nelra Ottarsdottir, une joie que de pouvoir avoir la chance de m'asseoir à tes cotés.

Un guerrier aux cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau lui souriait en ne semblant pourtant pas tout à fait à son aise. Nelra pencha la tête, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement son nom dans sa mémoire. _"_ _Faðir__ nous l'a présenté il y a quelque jours… __Faðir hans__ est Jarl en Suède"_, a cette pensée un nom lui vint.

\- Heming, c'est bien cela ?

Il hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit avec franchise alors qu'il semblait se relaxer légèrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, il y a tellement de nouveau visage à retenir ici que j'ai moi-même du mal à y arriver.

\- Tu as raison, bróðir minn est plus doué pour ce genre de mondanité que moi. Je suis certaine qu'il se souvient de tous les noms de ceux qu'il a rencontrés ici, à Kattegat, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas.

Heming rapprocha son siège du sien, se penchant vers elle pour ne pas devoir élever la voix alors que plusieurs instruments entonnaient une mélodie et que les voix de plusieurs hommes résonnent avec force.

\- Et pourtant tu te souviens du mien…

Sa voix suave la fit soupirer discrètement alors qu'elle jetait un regard en direction de Tharg, qui était trop pris par sa discussion pour le remarquer. Gardant ses yeux fixé sur son frère elle déclara ;

\- Un nom parmi tant d'autres. Je ne pense pas que cela soit exceptionnel.

_" Tharg ! Tourne ton regard vers moi, j'ai besoin de toi là."_, mais son frère resta sourd à sa supplique silencieuse. Nelra prit son mal en patience et joua le jeu qui se trouvait devant elle avec calme et grâce, comme Nounou le voudrait... Un dernier soupir et elle se tourna dans son siège pour faire face à Heming et à ce qu'elle voyait se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais partir avec faðir þinn et ses guerriers pour l'Angleterre ?

Nelra empêcha son visage de refléter ses pensées mais ses yeux durent la trahir car Heming recula imperceptiblement alors qu'elle lui répondait avec calme ;

\- Pourquoi resterais-je ici ? C'est en terre saxonne que klan mín va combattre alors c'est en terre saxonne que je vais. Et toi Heming, resteras tu à l'arrière avec les impotents et les vieillards ?

Elle le vit secouer la tête, une expression peiné sur le visage alors qu'il déclarait en posant une main sur son avant-bras ;

\- Je vois que mes paroles t'ont vexé, ce n'était absolument pas mon but. Je cherchais juste à faire la conversation et mes mots ont mal exprimé ma pensée.

Avec douceur elle dégagea son bras en lui répondant avec franchise ;

\- Pardonne-moi Heming, je ne voulais pas être rude. Il est difficile pour moi de savoir si…

Nelra retint un grognement de douleur en serrant les lèvres alors que plusieurs hommes s'asseyaient sur le banc où reposaient ses chevilles, réveillant par la même occasion son mollet. Avec un effort pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et son inconfort elle positionna ses pieds sur le sol avant de croiser délicatement ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre. Heiming dut prendre son comportement pour de la gêne alors qu'il déclarait avec bienveillance ;

\- Je ne voulais pas remettre tes capacités en doute, je pense que tout Kattegat sait à quoi s'en tenir avec toi désormais.

Nelra prit une gorgée d'hydromel pendant que son compagnon semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa tunique. Lorsqu'il sortit un objet entouré par un tissu coûteux elle ne put s'empêcher de vider sa coupe d'un trait et de penser _"Et voilà, ça recommence, on y est… Tharg !". _Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la grande salle, à la recherche de son frère mais il se trouvait trop loin d'elle et lui tournait le dos en parlant avec Joar et son fils.

Dans un moment de panique elle décida d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de voir, d'ignorer la tentative d'approche d'Heming et le petit paquet soyeux dans sa main. _"L'attaque est la meilleure défense alors attaque, trouve quelque chose à dire !" _

\- Qu'attends-tu de cette expédition ? Des terres, la gloire ou bien la reconnaissance des Dieux ?

Même si les mots avaient quitté trop vite sa bouche, son rythme cardiaque diminua substantiellement lorsqu'Heming positionna l'étoffe sur ses genoux en prenant appui d'un coude sur son siège, semblant peser ses mots avec soin en les lui livrant ;

\- Tout cela et bien plus encore. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me suis assis à tes coté ce soir.

Et l'angoisse revint, la percutant comme un bélier alors qu'Heming lui prit la main pour y poser l'étoffe. Avec résignation Nelra coinça sa coupe entre ses cuisses et repoussa un pan de tissu pour découvrir un collier fait d'or et d'argent, les fines mailles entremêlé avec goût et soin par un artisan qui possédait un talent certain. Un dernier regard vers le bijou et elle le recouvrit, le retendant vers son propriétaire.

\- Je… ne peux pas accepter.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard du jeune homme et il se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle, posant ses mains sur les siennes pour les refermer sur son présent. Avec un sourire adorable et doux il lui murmura à l'oreille ;

\- Faðir minn entamera les négociations avec le tien dans peu de temps, je n'ai juste pas pu attendre.

Nelra s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il voulut poser un chaste baiser sur sa joue, l'angoisse envolée en un coup et remplacé par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, la certitude. Son père n'accepterait pas ces négociations, son père refuserait ces fiançailles.

\- Je suis flattée Heming mais je me dois de refuser.

La jeune femme retira ses mains des siennes, lui laissant l'étoffe contenant le bijou. Nelra le vit se remettre droit dans son siège, le visage du jeune homme n'exprimant plus rien et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne son refus de la pire manière possible. Mais il la surprit en pouffant doucement, remettant son présent dans sa tunique et tournant son regard qui ne contenait aucune agressivité vers elle ;

\- Mon impatience te mets mal à l'aise, je le comprends. Sache juste que je t'admire Ottarsdóttir, autant pour ta beauté que pour tes talents de guerrière au bouclier.

Nelra faillit lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière au bouclier mais se contenta de baisser les yeux vers sa coupe vide en ne sachant plus quoi dire. Comment repousser, sans le faire souffrir ou lui manquer de respect, un prétendant qui semblait si… gentil et compréhensif ? Elle releva la tête, résolue à dire la vérité.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir repousser tes avances, tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien mais je ne suis pas à Kattegat pour trouver un mari.

Encore une fois il la surprit en riant de bon cœur, le jeune homme se leva de son siège en déclarant avec sympathie;

\- Je ne cherchais pas à me marier en venant ici et pourtant lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur toi la première fois j'ai compris que les Dieux en avaient décidé autrement.

Avant de s'éloigner d'elle il lui demanda ;

\- Pourrais-tu y réfléchir ? Ma demande doit te paraître… incongrue mais je serais vraiment honoré de t'appeler kona mín.

A contre cœur Nelra hocha affirmativement la tête et Heming parti rejoindre les siens avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Contemplant sa coupe vide entre ses doigts elle s'en voulut de l'espoir qu'elle avait donné à Heming. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus ferme et lui dire clairement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse l'épouser. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle relevait la tête à temps pour voir la foule devant elle s'ouvrir pour laisser le passage au plus jeune fils de Ragnar Lothbrok, à sa surprise c'est dans sa direction qu'il rampa.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se déplacer ainsi et elle pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant. Sinueusement il approcha, utilisant uniquement la force du haut de son corps avec une grâce et un aplomb qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Il s'arrêta devant le siège libre à côté d'elle et s'installa dessus à la force de ses bras, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction mais elle se contenta de lui sourire en l'accueillant ;

\- Bonsoir Ivar, j'espère que tu es là pour me donner ta réponse.

* * *

Ivar Ragnarsson allait quitter le grand skali lorsque son regard tomba sur la fille du jarl Froydin, assise seule dans un coin sombre avec un air misérable peint sur le visage. Durant un instant il considéra de continuer son chemin mais décida finalement que la douleur qui faisait vibrer ses os se calmerait tout autant ici qu'allongé sur ses fourrures. Les premières neiges avaient apportés un froid qui semblait prendre plaisir à s'insinuer partout et rien ne lui permettrait de soulager la souffrance que cela faisait tomber sur lui.

Une main après l'autre il se fraya un passage dans la foule qui s'écarta sans un mot, tirant le poids mort de ses jambes derrière lui en remarquant la manière dont Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant. Il évita de relever les yeux vers elle alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol, ramenant ses jambes devant lui avant de se hisser pour prendre place dans le siège vide à côté d'elle.

Il savait qu'elle avait observé ses mouvements avec attention et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Personne à Kattegat n'osait le dévisager de la sorte et encore moins lorsque cela concernait ses jambes, un sujet que tous savaient tabou. Mais les Froydins n'étaient pas de Kattegat. Ivar s'attendait à une remarque désobligeante ou une blague malavisée mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire avant de dire ;

\- Bonsoir Ivar, j'espère que tu es là pour me donner ta réponse.

Il ajusta l'angle de ses jambes avant de prendre ses aises sur son siège, levant une main pour appeler un esclave proche qui lui apporta une corne d'hydromel.

\- Une réponse ? Peut-être suis-je venu avec une question.

Ivar prit une gorgée de sa corne alors que l'esclave resservait une Nelra livide. Il la vit lever son regard vers le plafond du grand skali en murmurant ;

\- Je vous en prie, pas deux fois en une seule soirée.

Ivar fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. La jeune femme tourna son attention vers lui, un air résigné sur le visage et attendant clairement qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais une préférence pour l'endroit de notre rencontre.

Elle sembla surprise au premier abord et se détendit presque immédiatement à ses mots, prenant une gorgée à sa coupe avant de lui répondre avec gaîté ;

\- Non aucune, choisis ce qui te semble le mieux.

Il laissa son regard passer sur la foule les entourant, sa main libre se posa inconsciemment sur l'une de ses cuisses, la massant sans même qu'il y pense alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Nous avons un terrain d'entraînement, dans les bois au nord de Kattegat. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le trouver.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit se pencher vers lui et l'entendit lui demander d'une petite voix ;

\- C'était ça ta question ?

Il hocha la tête en voyant son frère Hvitserk se rapprocher de celui de Nelra. Le soupir de soulagement qui échappa à cette dernière ramena son attention vers elle et il se retrouva a de nouveau froncer les sourcils. La jeune femme semblait désormais totalement détendue, elle prit une gorgée d'hydromel et il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger ;

\- Que pensais tu que j'allais te demander ?

Nelra passa une main sur son visage, semblant gênée par sa question mais elle lui répondit avec un rire dans la voix ;

\- Ma main.

Cette réponse lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé renversé sur la tête, Nelra ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu'elle continuait de parler ;

\- Une proposition par soirée est tout ce que je peux endurer sans perdre mon calme ou ma bonne humeur.

Il associa sa supplique aux Dieux avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et sentit le feu de sa colère remonter de ses entrailles et prendre le contrôle de sa langue.

\- Et si la proposition venait d'un estropié ce serait une si grande disgrâce et infamie pour toi et klan hans, n'est-ce pas lítið hlutur ?

Deux forêts s'embrasèrent alors qu'elle posa son regard dans le sien, le vert de ses iris reflétant et amplifiant les flammes des torches qui illuminaient le grand skali. Avec une rage contrôlée et un murmure accusateur elle lui dit ;

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Si tu ne comprends pas que je suis là pour aller venger faðir þinn et non pas pour me marier alors tu es un imbécile. Et puis pourquoi réagis tu ainsi mmh ? Serais tu comme eux …

Elle lui désigna d'un geste large du bras ceux qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle alors que sa voix montait d'une octave et qu'elle continuait sa tirade.

\- … à ne voir qu'un vagin sur pattes, juste bon à porter des enfants et à tenir une maison propre et chaude pour le retour du digne et vaillant guerrier qui aura gagner ma main auprès de faðir minn ? Je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse ! Je suis une guerrière louve et le serais toujours ! Celui qui essayera de m'apprivoiser se retrouvera mort, ma lame baignant dans son sang, avant d'avoir compris son erreur.

Ivar allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Hvitserk et Tharg qui s'assirent en face d'eux.

\- Et bien systir mín, quoi ou qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

Nelra tourna son attention vers son frère, semblant regagner une parcelle de calme lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

\- On m'a demandé ma main, encore…

Tharg retint un rire devant l'expression boudeuse de Nelra qui se calait dans le fond de son siège en croisant les bras alors que Hvitserk se penchait avec une expression joyeuse, surprise et pleine d'espoir en direction de son frère.

\- Ivar ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hvitserk, ce n'était pas moi !

\- Alors ça veut dire que je peux tenter ma chance ?

Nelra aurait voulu arracher le sourire qu'arborait Hvitserk et le lui enfoncer profondément dans la gorge mais elle se contenta de dire à son frère ;

\- C'était Heming, sonur du Jarl je ne sais plus son nom venu de Suède.

\- Heming Kolbeinson ? Oh Nel dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas menacé… un problème avec un Jarl de Suède ne serais pas le bienvenue actuellement.

Ivar sentit que sa rage retombait peu à peu, il prit une gorgée en observant Nelra qui semblait elle aussi se calmer malgré le rouge qui lui colorait les joues. S'il comprenait bien, le problème n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru au départ… la petite chose semblait vraiment déranger par la demande de fiançailles qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était une nouveauté pour lui, une femme en âge de se marier, une fille de Jarl qui pouvait espérer un excellent parti et… qui n'en voulait absolument pas.

\- Non Tharg, je ne l'ai pas menacé. J'ai été polie et j'ai refusé son cadeau mais faðir va sûrement être approché par le Jarl Kolbein, sonur hans semble persuader que les Dieux m'ont mis sur son chemin pour une raison.

\- Laissons faðir gérer cela, quel était le cadeau ?

Nelra leva les yeux au ciel en lui répondant ;

\- Un collier… d'or et d'argent.

Pour une raison inconnu d'Ivar, Tharg éclata d'un rire monstrueux alors que sa sœur grommelait tout bas que ce n'était pas drôle. Hvitserk demanda, clairement désappointé ;

\- Et ce n'était pas un joli collier ?

Le rire de Tharg redoubla d'intensité et Nelra se pinça l'arête du nez, une expression contrarié sur le visage elle expliqua à Hvitserk ;

\- Si, c'était un très joli collier tout comme la laisse invisible qui va de pair avec.

\- Ce n'est pas une laisse mais une muselière qu'il te faudrait.

Ivar n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, malgré sa colère qui diminuait rapidement, sa langue acerbe n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots. Nelra tourna un regard surpris dans sa direction et doucement un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres, suivi de peu par un rire contenu alors qu'elle lui répliquait avec humour ;

\- Au moins une muselière serait utile, ça m'empêcherait d'arracher la peau de ton visage avec mes dents la prochaine fois que tu m'énerves

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, un simple avertissement.

Ivar se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait bien aller s'il la mettait hors d'elle, l'attaquerait elle avec l'intention de le blesser ? Pour le tuer ? Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement devant le regard amusé qu'elle lui adressait, semblant lire directement dans ses pensées alors qu'elle secouait dédaigneusement la tête.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre là, passant la fin de soirée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un guerrier Froydin ne vint leur annoncer qu'Ottar comptait rejoindre leur campement. Tharg se leva le premier et, avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il tendit la main pour aider sa sœur à en faire de même.

Ivar remarqua l'hésitation qu'elle eut avant de laisser son frère l'aider à se relever et ne manqua pas la manière dont l'une de ses jambes trembla imperceptiblement alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent toutes en place dans son esprit, Nelra avait bel et bien été blessée et malgré ce que pouvait dire haut et fort son père elle n'était pas encore complètement remise. Le délai de trois jours trouvait enfin son explication.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux en compagnie de son frère il remarqua qu'elle portait son épée en travers du dos, comme toujours, mais sur l'autre épaule. Il ajouta à ses observations sa démarche raide et l'effort qu'il pouvait deviner qu'elle faisait pour ne pas boiter.

Ivar ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que son clan quitte la grande salle et s'enfonce dans la nuit. Une moue boudeuse lui vint lorsqu'il pensa qu'il la voulait au mieux de sa forme pour leur combat, il voulait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire lorsqu'elle était à son meilleur niveau et non pas affaiblie par des blessures cachées.

* * *

Tharg sentit le sommeil le quitter alors que quelqu'un, qu'il assuma être sa sœur, lui secouait frénétiquement l'épaule en murmurant ;

\- Tharg ! Tharg, je les entends ! Lève-toi, allez debout grosse marmotte, tu dormiras lorsque nous serons au Walhalla ! Aux armes ! Sus à l'ennemi !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que l'aurore se levait à peine, nimbant sa tente de reflets grisâtre. Lorsqu'enfin les paroles de sa sœur atteignirent son cerveau il sursauta et rejeta ses fourrures au pied de son lit. Il attrapa ses bottes alors qu'elle lui jetait une tunique propre qui atterrit sur ses genoux et il lui demanda dans un souffle ;

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- C'est Eux qui m'ont réveillée et depuis cela ne fait que s'amplifier, je suis certaine qu'ils sont proches.

Tharg attrapa son arc et son carquois de flèche en remarquant que sa sœur avait déjà les siens passé à l'épaule et il la suivie hors de sa tente en remarquant la fine brume qui semblait recouvrir tout leur campement.

Debout sur la falaise ouest entourant Kattegat, Tharg observait l'horizon alors que depuis plusieurs minutes sa sœur avait fermé les yeux et chantonnait un air de plus en plus rapide et rythmé. Abruptement Nelra ouvrit les yeux, arrêtant sa mélopée et souriant à pleines dents avant de déclarer ;

\- Ils sont là, que les Dieux soient loués !

Tharg allait lui dire qu'il ne voyait aucun bateau à l'horizon avant d'apercevoir un premier drakkar sortir du brouillard qui couvrait en partie le fjord menant à Kattegat. Les voiles orange et verte, couleur du clan Hakonar, s'avancèrent peu à peu dans leur direction et il se baissa pour enflammer le petit bois qu'il avait préparé dans l'attente de ce moment.

Sa sœur leva les bras en tournant son regard vers le ciel, remerciant silencieusement les Dieux, pendant que lui soufflait sur le feu naissant pour l'attiser. Tharg tourna son attention vers leurs ennemis, enflammant distraitement l'amadou entourant la hampe de deux flèches avant de se relever.

Nelra sentit son frère poser une main sur son épaule et elle termina sa litanie, tournant son regard vers lui pour voir qu'il lui présentait les flèches désormais en feu. Les jumeaux armèrent leurs tirs et attendirent patiemment que les drakkars passent à leur portée, ils retinrent leurs souffles et relâchèrent leurs flèches dans une même expiration.

Avec un sentiment d'euphorie ils les virent atteindre le bateau de tête, l'une touchant la figure de proue et l'autre se plantant dans le mat, enflammant la voile. Les hurlements et l'agitation de l'équipage les fit rirent sombrement alors qu'ils se couchaient au sol pour éviter d'être vu. Tharg utilisa sa botte pour pousser une motte de terre sur leur petit feu improvisé et fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre en rampant pour s'éloigner du bord de la falaise. Se relevant un peu sur ses coudes Nelra déclara avec solennité ;

\- Il faudra faire un sacrifice pour remercier les Dieux.

\- Que ferions-nous sans leur avertissement ? C'est la moindre des choses que de les remercier.

Tharg ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde à sa question mais elle le fit en se relevant, désormais assez loin pour ne pas être vu des Hakonars qui continuait de crier et de s'invectiver en contrebas de leur position, semblant toujours combattre les flammes qu'ils avaient fait tomber sur eux.

\- Nous serions déjà morts sans eux.

C'est avec curiosité qu'il la vit froncer les sourcils en se recouchant au sol, prenant appui sur ses paumes pour surélever le haut de son corps. Elle avança ainsi sur un mètre ou deux, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Avec précaution il lui demanda ;

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Nel ?

Sa sœur utilisa enfin ses pieds et d'une poussée elle se releva, frottant ses mains sur son pantalon de cuir en déclarant ;

\- J'essaye de comprendre comment il fait. Je ne tiendrais pas une heure à me déplacer ainsi…

Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec incrédulité ;

\- Le Désossée t'intrigue.

Elle lui tourna le dos en lui faisant signe de la suivre alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de retour vers Kattegat, lançant avec désinvolture par-dessus son épaule ;

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas ? Les Dieux l'ont laissé vivre malgré la malédiction qu'ils ont fait tomber sur lui. Je trouve ça… oui tu as raison, intriguant. Je me demande ce qu'Ils attendent de lui mais je pense que je comprendrais mieux dans peu de temps.

Tharg arriva à sa hauteur, son pas tombant dans le sien en remarquant la flamme qui brûlait dans le regard de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle comptait se battre contre le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar dans les jours qui venaient.

Il savait aussi que cela ne servirait à rien de vouloir lui faire changer d'avis, si sa sœur avait décidé de combattre… elle combattrait. Tharg craignait qu'elle ne perde le contrôle, il semblait si facile pour Ivar Lothbrok de l'enrager et il ne savait que trop bien ce qui arrivait lorsque Nelra laissait libre cours à la bestialité qui se trouvait en elle. Depuis la première fois où cela lui était arrivé, il craignait et respectait en même temps ce que sa sœur pouvait faire. Il soupira, sachant qu'aucune de ses paroles ou avertissements n'auraient d'impact sur elle et ses décisions et garda donc le silence en marchant à ses côtés.

Traduction ;

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Klan mín – Mon clan

Kona mín – Ma femme

Systir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Sœur (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)


	9. Le Loup, l'Ours et le Requin

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 8 ; Le Loup, l'Ours et le Requin.

La Meute se trouvait au grand complet dans la taverne la plus proche des quais et même si ses membres ne savaient rien des agissements des jumeaux envers les Hakonars un peu plus tôt dans la journée, leurs bonnes humeurs étaient communicatives. Tharg demanda que le clan soit resservi, chose que le tenancier fit au plus vite en calculant ses bénéfices si les jeunes Froydins restaient encore quelques heures.

Nelra prit appui sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, repoussant le volet qui la fermait à moitié pour admirer la vue sur les bateaux. Unn, un pichet de cervoise à la main, vint se positionner à ses côté.

\- Nelra ?

La jeune femme tendit sa corne vers Unn pour qu'elle puisse la remplir alors que son regard passait sur la flotte amarrée.

\- Merci Unn.

La plus jeune guerrière de la Meute posa les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant une grande gorgée à son pichet avant de murmurer d'une voix plaintive et basse ;

\- On sait tous qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Nelra ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir et elle hocha la tête. Un cor sonna au loin, le son se répercutant sur les falaises proches de Kattegat et elle se tourna vers sa camarade les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Je me demande à qui appartiennent ces voiles que je vois à l'horizon…

Unn se releva en plissant les paupières et en mettant sa main libre en visière contre le soleil blanc et froid qui se reflétait sur les eaux de la baie de Kattegat. Un rire sauvage lui échappa alors qu'elle voyait une dizaine de voile orange et verte avancer rapidement vers eux, le bateau de tête semblant avoir subi quelques avaries pendant le voyage et n'avançait péniblement qu'à la rame. La figure de proue ainsi que le mat défigurés et noircis déclenchèrent chez Unn un fou rire irrépressible.

Nelra tendit sa corne en direction du port, ignorant l'hilarité de sa protégée et déclara pour que tous ses compagnons l'entendent ;

\- Les Hakonars, nos voisins et alliés sont enfin arrivés.

Des chaises et bancs raclèrent le sol de la taverne et la meute se leva pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et admirer le port de Kattegat ainsi que les voiles orange et verte des Hakonars. Nelra sentit son frère passer un bras en travers de ses épaules et elle reposa l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse.

Les membres de la meute ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce qu'ils avaient tous deviné mais échangèrent de nombreux regards entre eux. Tharg mit fin à leurs agitation en déclarant d'un ton décontracté ;

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de rats.

* * *

Une grande et longue silhouette se faufila dans la taverne, rejetant un lourd capuchon dans son dos avant de souffler sur ses doigts frigorifiés. Son regard que la folie ne quittait jamais parcourut l'assemblée, s'arrêtant sur deux tables où les couleurs Froydin étaient visibles.

Les héritiers du clan aux bannières bleu et rouge se retournèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction. Tharg se leva du banc où il se tenait pour venir le saluer ;

\- Floki, l'Ami des Dieux ! Viens t'asseoir parmi nous.

Le vieux constructeur de bateau laissa le jeune homme l'emmener vers les siens, après tout c'était eux qu'ils cherchaient depuis ce matin. S'il voulait finaliser parfaitement son projet il avait besoin de leurs aides. Il passa une jambe par-dessus le banc, s'exprimant dans un rire en s'asseyant ;

\- Je présume que je me trouve en compagnie de la fameuse troupe de choc.

Tharg confirma ses soupçons en lui servant une corne de cervoise, Floki passa son regard sur chacun d'eux et il inhala profondément avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix surexcitée ;

\- Des crocs et des griffes ! Oh qu'il me tarde d'être en Angleterre. Skál !

Les Froydins lui répondirent avec force avant de boire de concert, le fils d'Ottar prit place à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous aussi Floki, nous n'en pouvons plus d'attendre.

Le vieux farceur se rendit compte que Nelra l'observait discrètement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Durant un instant il se demanda si elle n'avait pas légèrement trop bu mais il chassa cette pensée en remarquant ses yeux alerte et d'un vert vif. Il se tourna vers elle alors que Nelra déclarait avec un étonnement profond ;

\- Tu le vois, tu l'as directement vu. Des crocs et des griffes…

La jeune femme sentit un sourire s'agrandir sur ses lèvres alors que Floki jetait un regard vers son frère avant de ramener son attention vers elle. Il souleva la main qui ne tenait pas sa corne et vint poser le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Nelra, déclarant avec un sérieux rare à observer chez lui ;

\- Je vois beaucoup de chose, Nelra Ottarsdottir. Certains préfèrent être aveugles mais moi je n'ai pas le choix.

Il tapota le front de la jeune femme une unique fois de son index avant d'éloigner sa main, retrouvant son attitude désinvolte en changeant de sujet ;

\- Mais malheureusement je suis mauvais juge lorsque cela concerne les chevaux.

Nelra secoua la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre alors que son frère demandait ;

\- les chevaux ?

\- Oui ! J'ai besoin d'un cheval.

Les jumeaux se penchèrent vers l'avant pour échanger un regard entre eux. Nelra, un sourcil froncé vers le haut devant le chemin tortueux que semblait suivre les pensées chaotiques du constructeur de bateau, demanda à son frère ;

-Nous n'avons emmené aucun cheval, non ?

Tharg secoua négativement la tête en lui répondant ;

\- Faðir voulait garder la place pour en ramener, il veut du sang neuf.

Floki se pencha lui aussi vers l'avant, sa stature projetant une ombre sur les visages des jumeaux. Il murmura d'un ton de connivence ;

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais il a rajouté que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver celui qu'il me faut.

Les héritiers Froydins se relevèrent en souriant et c'est avec franchise que Tharg dit ;

\- Bien sûr !

Nelra prit une gorgée de cervoise avant de demander ;

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un cheval ?

Floki sourit à pleine dent et se lança dans son explication, les jumeaux l'écoutèrent avec attention ne l'interrompant à aucun moment. A la fin de son monologue le fils d'Ottar tenait son menton au creux d'une main alors que sa sœur vidait le fond de sa corne avant de la poser horizontalement sur la table. Nelra attrapa ensuite celle de son frère, vide depuis un certain temps et la posa derrière la sienne en se parlant à elle-même.

\- Donc, le cheval tire le… le…

Tharg suppléa le mot qui lui faisait défaut en passant un doigt sous sa mâchoire ;

\- Char.

Elle hocha la tête en reprenant ;

\- Le cheval tire le char. Il est lourd ?

Floki secoua la tête.

\- Non, beaucoup plus léger qu'une charrette et plus petit aussi.

La jeune femme attrapa les deux coupes, les faisant glisser de quelques centimètres en marmonnant ;

\- le poids d'un guerrier et celui du char… Il faut un cheval endurant et fort.

Tharg attrapa la coupe, la tournant devant ses yeux plissé en commentant ;

\- Un cheval de trait ne ferait pas l'affaire, trop lourd et lent.

Nelra hocha la tête en lui reprenant sa corne en ajoutant ;

\- Un coursier n'aurait pas la carrure pour tracter le char et maintenir une allure acceptable.

\- il faut une bête jeune, malléable. Qui se fera d'elle-même à la tâche.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant de se tourner vers le constructeur de bateaux pour lui poser la plus importante des questions ;

\- Combien veux-tu dépenser pour ce cheval ?

Floki se leva du banc avec un ricanement, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Le marché devait être encore actif en ce début d'après-midi et il lui tardait de trouver l'animal qui mettrait littéralement en branle son projet pour le plus jeune fils de Ragnar.

\- S'il le faut, tout ce que je possède. Mais je préférerais ne pas en arriver là, ça ne plairait pas à kona mín.

* * *

Debout aux côtés de son père et de son frère, dans une grande salle bondée où il était difficile de faire deux pas sans se faire bousculer, Nelra sentit les cheveux couvrant sa nuque se hérisser. S'interrompant net dans sa conversation avec Tharg elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Un œil mauvais aux reflets brun ambré et une paupière fermé barré d'une cicatrice étaient fixé sur elle alors que Svein Hakonar entrait dans le grand skali suivi de plusieurs de ses guerriers. Il rompit le contact en s'avançant lentement vers le trône où siégeait Lagertha. Nelra remarqua que ses mains tremblaient lorsque son frère les ramena dans son dos, les cachant alors qu'il les massait avec douceur. Il posa son menton sur le dessus du crâne de sa sœur et dit tout bas ;

\- Calme-toi, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment.

\- Je sais bróðir minn, je sais… mais il est juste là, à notre portée pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

Leur père les appela à voix basses et leurs indiqua que le roi Harald et son frère leur faisaient signe de les rejoindre à la table qu'ils occupaient. Les jumeaux laissèrent leur père passer devant et ouvrir la voie, le suivant comme ses ombres jusqu'à la table du roi Harald.

Nelra prit place à la droite d'Halfdan alors que Tharg, ne s'éloignant pas d'un seul centimètre, s'assit cuisses contre cuisses avec elle en saluant la tablé.

\- Alors la Terreur, que disent les Dieux ?

La jeune femme sourit en secouant la tête, répondant sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers le frère du roi ;

\- Tu sais bien que les Dieux ne me parlent pas Halfdan le Noir, ils me font juste savoir quelles sont mes batailles. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Halfdan souleva un sourcil en appelant une esclave, ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il les planta dans les sien.

\- Mais tu les as entendus ?

Elle hocha la tête discrètement en jetant un regard vers le fond du grand skali, Svein présentait ses respects à la reine. La jeune femme entrapercevait ses cheveux d'un brun clair et ses épaules, le reste la foule le lui cachait. Elle détourna le regard en sentant Halfdan poser une main sur son genou, le serrant doucement. Le frère du roi se pencha à son oreille, murmurant avec conviction ;

\- Pas ici.

Halfdan se redressa et Nelra échangea un regard surpris avec lui. _"Pas ici, cela veut dire qu'il y aura un endroit où je pourrais ?". _Si c'était bien ce que sous-entendait Halfdan alors il lui donnait plus d'espoir que son frère le roi. Harald était en grande partie à l'origine du pacte de non-agression entre les Froydins et les Hakonars et ne semblait pas enclin à changer d'avis sur la question. Pour lui une guerre de clan ou une vendetta n'était absolument pas permis et ne lui apporterait rien, les deux Jarls avaient alors juré sur leur bracelet de stopper toute hostilité. Mais malgré cette trêve les "incidents" entre les deux clans ne s'étaient jamais totalement arrêtés, Harald fermait à moitié les yeux, tant que les pertes restaient acceptables pour lui…

… et il les fermait entièrement lorsque cela lui était profitable. La faille pour arriver à exterminer la famille Hakonar sans offenser le roi Harald se trouvait peut être là.

L'esclave avec qui son frère s'était accoquiner s'approcha de leur table, déposant le pichet d'hydromel et les trois coupes qu'elle tenait en se penchant discrètement vers son frère. Nelra passa la première coupe remplie à son père en remarquant les joues de Tharg qui se fardait peu à peu de rose.

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille, essayant de déceler les mots murmurés par l'esclave mais en vain. Son frère lui passa la seconde coupe, lui jetant un regard désespéré alors qu'une teinte d'un rouge profond couvrait désormais ses joues et montait jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

Nelra inclina la tête sur le côté, une moue songeuse et curieuse venant plier la courbure de ses lèvres. Son frère ne rougissait pas facilement, elle passa son regard sur l'esclave qui tendait la dernière coupe à Tharg avant de lui sourire et de retourner à ses devoirs.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre contenance, Nelra se pencha vers lui en murmurant ;

\- Bróðir minn, tu rougis face aux paroles d'une esclave ? C'est une première.

Tharg ramena ses coudes contre ses flancs, tenant sa coupe à deux mains en plongeant son regard dans son contenu. Il se racla la gorge avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir embarrassé en lui répondant sur le même ton qu'elle utilisait.

\- Elle… voudrait savoir si tu serais intéressée.

\- Intéressée ? Par elle ?

\- Elle… avec nous.

\- Nous ?

Tharg la dévisagea et sa sœur compris son embarras.

\- Oh… tu veux dire… ?

Son frère hocha la tête en amenant sa coupe à ses lèvres et elle l'imita en souriant malicieusement. Nelra releva le buste en ricanant ;

\- Tu peux lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressée, je passe mon tour.

Tharg soupira avec soulagement en passant une main sur son visage alors que sa sœur s'interrogeait tout bas ;

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir coucher avec nous ?

Il haussa les épaules en marmonnant ;

\- Remercions les Dieux qui nous ont fait naître en même temps, je pense que cela à un rapport de cause à effet.

Nelra sourît à son frère avant de se tourner vers Halfdan, son expression se figea en un masque froid et calculateur. Les Hakonars s'approchaient d'eux, Svein à leur tête, pour venir saluer le roi Harald. Son sourire devint glacial, quittant par la même occasion ses yeux.

Tharg passa un bras en travers de ses épaules et la jeune femme se laissa reposer contre lui. Discrètement elle fit glisser la hache qu'elle portait désormais en permanence à sa ceinture de quelques centimètres. Son frère posa sa cheville gauche sur son genou droit, le pommeau d'une dague dépassait légèrement de sa botte et avec détachement il posa sa main libre sur son mollet.

Svein Hakonar s'arrêta devant leur table, face au roi et à son frère, inclinant le buste il déclara de sa voix de baryton rocailleuse pendant que sa pupille unique examinait rapidement ceux assis là ;

\- Mes hommages mon Roi.

Svein se releva en posant la main sur le pommeau de son épée et Tharg fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, désapprouvant ouvertement un tel manque de respect envers leur souverain. Même si ce geste avait été provoqué par Joar et son fils qui s'étaient rapprochés en voyant la proximité des Hakonars comme une menace.

La tension, palpable et intoxicante, qui planait autour d'eux sembla déteindre sur la grande salle. Les discutions, bien qu'incessantes, perdirent en intensité alors que plusieurs guerriers tournaient leurs têtes dans leur direction. Harald se leva et détourna, comme il savait si bien le faire, l'attention sur lui en éclatant de rire. Se calmant rapidement il tendit sa coupe vers les Hakonars, avec verve il les accueillit avant de demander en se rasseyant ;

\- J'ai cru comprendre que l'un de tes bateaux avait subis quelques avaries, rien de grave j'espère ? Car il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant notre départ.

Svein serra les poings mais c'est avec un sourire qui pouvait passer pour franc qu'il répondit ;

\- Les dégâts ne sont que superficiels roi Harald, nous pourrions…

Halfdan l'interrompit sans ressentir la moindre gêne pour demander ;

\- Le ciel s'est-il ouvert pour faire pleuvoir une pluie de feu ? Les Dieux en veulent-ils donc aux Hakonars ?

\- Non rien de tel, juste quelques brigands, des lâches qui ont subis la colère de nos haches avant que nous ne continuions notre chemin pour venir vous rejoindre.

Les jumeaux se contentèrent de sourire devant ce mensonge éhonté et un iris couleur d'ambre sombre se posa sur eux, les mettant au défi de le contredire. Svein fit un pas vers l'avant, semblant vouloir s'asseoir face à Halfdan à la droite de leur père, mais Tharg interrompit ce geste en déclarant ;

\- Un vrai crève-cœur qu'un si beau navire soit désormais défiguré de la sorte.

Nelra porta la main qui tenait sa coupe au-dessus de son sein gauche, la posant contre son torse en voyant Svein se figer sur place. Son œil s'écarquilla à ce geste mais ne quitta pas sa main alors qu'elle déclarait avec empathie et douceur ;

\- Tu as tellement raison Tharg, cette nouvelle me fend réellement le cœur.

Nelra se délecta devant la rage visible de Svein, une veine palpitait violemment à son cou et elle pencha la tête sur le côté en ouvrant la bouche mais son père mit fin à leur enfantillage avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole.

\- Assez ! Plus une parole, l'un comme l'autre Tharg.

La jeune femme se tourna à temps vers son frère pour le voir refermer la bouche, un sourire en coin venant l'orner alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas leur ennemi. En portant son regard dans celui de Svein, borgne de par son fait, Nelra se rendit compte que c'était elle qu'il blâmait le plus. _"Bien, cela le poussera à la faute d'autant plus vite"._

Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais elle entrevit la bête tapis au fond de Svein, prête à l'attaque et n'attendant que ça, désirant plus que tout la lacérer de ses griffes et enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chaire pour faire couler le sang.

Ce dernier se détourna brusquement et inclina le buste en direction du roi et de son frère, prenant congé avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, suivi par ses hommes, de la grande salle.

Harald se pencha vers les jumeaux en repoussant légèrement son frère alors qu'Ottar les dévisageait d'un air sévère. Nul n'aurait su dire s'il était mécontent ou amusé lorsqu'il leur demanda ;

\- J'imagine que c'est le plus civilisé de ce que je peux attendre de vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Tharg et Nelra hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement sec et calculé, Harald les observa un instant avant de soupirer en murmurant dans sa barbe ;

\- Je m'en contenterais… pour l'instant.

Il leur jeta un dernier regard mécontent avant que son attitude ne se décontracte alors qu'il commença à chanter ;

\- Móðir mín m'a dit…

* * *

Ivar, assis sur sa souche d'arbre à bonne distance des cibles qu'il visait de son arc, relâcha la corde qu'il retenait et sa flèche se planta dans un crâne de cerf mort. Hvitserk lui tendit une corne de cervoise en ramenant pour la centième fois le même sujet sur la table ;

\- Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à avoir ce… rendez-vous avec la dóttir d'Ottar.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Hvitserk, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous mais l'opportunité de voir si elle ment.

Sa patience s'échappait peu à peu mais il essayait de tenir bon, il aurait préféré que le rôle de ses jambes soit joué par Ubbe mais ce dernier terminait la préparation de son mariage imminent. Hors de question de demander la moindre faveur à Sigurd… il ne lui restait plus alors que Hvitserk pour le transporter jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

Ce dernier prit une gorgée de cervoise, arborant peu à peu une expression renfrognée. Il fit passer son gobelet de bois d'une main à l'autre, cherchant ses mots avec soin avant de demander d'une voix pensive mais calme ;

\- Ivar, cette histoire commence à m'inquiéter. Alors ne le prends pas mal bróðir minn mais… Tu ne l'as pas… menacé ou forcé à venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune de la fratrie Lothbrok allait ouvrit la bouche, pour crucifier verbalement son frère, quand un rire cristallin et léger résonna à l'autre bout de la clairière.

\- Sache, Hvitserk, que celui qui me forcera à faire quelque chose n'est pas encore né.

Le dénommé Hvitserk, trop heureux de trouver un prétexte pour s'éloigner de son frère et éviter sa colère, s'approcha des jumeaux en arborant un air ravi.

\- Puis-je savoir alors comment bróðir minn a réussi à avoir une si jolie fille sur notre terrain d'entraînement ? Où, je dois bien l'avouer nous n'avons jamais eu plus charmante compagnie que la tienne…

Il rajouta brusquement alors que Tharg se racla la gorge avec force ;

\- et la tienne aussi Tharg, bien évidemment !

Hvitserk sourit à pleine dent avant de dire dans un rire ;

\- Mais tu ne peux que me donner raison mon ami, systir hans est une vraie beauté.

Nelra leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant légèrement alors que son frère prenait la parole en retirant son bouclier de son dos et en l'ajustant à son bras gauche ;

\- Tu dis vrai mais attention Hvitserk, les plus belles sont aussi les plus mortelles.

Là le rouge lui monta clairement aux joues et Nelra baissa la tête en disant

\- Ferme la kæri bróðir minn.

Tharg haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et Nelra sourit à son jumeau avant de se rapprocher de Hvitserk, posant une main sur son épaule pour la tapoter avant de continuer d'avancer vers le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar en déclarant ;

\- Il l'a demandé.

Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas, de pencher la tête pour saluer un Ivar qui semblait tout sauf de bonne humeur, que Hvitserk posait une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Nelra retira la sangle retenant son épée à son épaule alors qu'Ivar attrapait la sienne, posé à ses côtés. Rapidement elle enleva sa cape et mit sa lame à nue, posant le fourreau sur le tas que faisait désormais sa peau de loup au sol.

\- Ce que tu voulais savoir avant de te perdre en compliments inutiles, bróðir þinn m'a demandé de me battre contre lui.

\- Juste comme ça ? Il l'a demandé ? Et tu as accepté ?

La jeune femme assura sa prise sur son arme en remarquant le regard qu'il jeta au-dessus d'elle en direction de son frère cadet. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier en répondant ;

\- Oui, pas de la manière la plus polie mais c'est ce qu'il a fait.

\- Nel ?

Nelra jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de son jumeau et soupira en voyant son visage fermé. Inquiet, elle seule pouvait le déceler mais c'était bien là. La Bête s'était promenée récemment et il craignait qu'elle ne veuille recommencer.

\- La cage est fermée Tharg et je connais les règles. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Tharg hocha la tête et sa sœur, avec trop d'empressement à son goût, prit place juste hors de portée de l'épée du fils cadet de Ragnar. Il la garda à l'œil en demandant à Hvitserk s'il voulait croiser le fer avec lui, demande qui fut accepté avec joie.

* * *

Ivar encaissa la première charge avec facilité malgré la vitesse d'exécution, il tenta de répliquer avec le tranchant de son épée mais la petite chose se dégagea avec rapidité pour se placer d'un pas de coté sur sa gauche. Il serra ses abdominaux pour ne pas basculer vers l'avant et dévia la lame qui faillit effleurer son flanc d'une torsion de la sienne.

Et à partir de là elle ne lui laissa plus un seul instant pour reprendre son souffle ou penser plus loin que le prochain mouvement qu'il se devait d'exécuter. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il avait attrapé sa hache mais le voici qui désormais se défendait et attaquait de ses deux armes. L'épée dans sa main droite et la gauche serré autour du manche de sa hache.

La petite chose tournait autour de lui, telle une abeille prise de folie, n'hésitant pas à le faire se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour se défendre et avoir une chance de l'atteindre. Elle ne se gênait pas pour attaquer dans son dos ou même viser ses jambes, plus d'une fois elle essaya de le faire basculer au sol.

La jeune femme évita l'arc de cercle meurtrier de sa hache en direction de sa tête en se penchant en arrière, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ivar en profita et fit fendre l'air à son épée, grognant avec rage lorsqu'elle fut contrée et ramener vers le haut… bloquant son bras gauche et sa hache à hauteur de son épaule droite.

Avec un râle d'effort Nelra planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol, posant une main sur le plat de son épée en gardant l'autre fermement serré autour de la poignée, elle repoussa son arme encore plus haut vers le ciel. Le tranchant de sa hache mordit dans son biceps alors qu'un regard d'un vert intense et lumineux rencontrait le sien. Les bras de la petite chose tremblaient sous l'effort, ses joues fardées de rouge, la respiration rapide et pourtant elle lui souriait avec arrogance. Osant même lui indiquer du menton ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de rompre le contact pour regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait silencieusement, Ivar pouvait le sentir à plein nez. Une odeur métallique ressemblant au cuivre et qui pourtant avait un goût de fer sur la langue. Elle avait fait couler son sang et s'en gaussait ouvertement… sans avoir besoin de dire un seul mot !

En un instant il comprit le piège dans lequel il se trouvait, ses yeux passèrent sur sa hache et la tâche cramoisie qui s'agrandissait peu à peu là où le fer avait sectionné sa peau. Rien de grave mais pourtant il sentit la rage remonter de ses entrailles alors qu'il posait son regard glacial là où son épée rencontrait la sienne. Bloqué, elle l'avait bloqué !

Ivar ne pouvait pas changer l'angle de sa lame sans perdre l'avantage de la pression qu'il maintenait où se blesser sérieusement avec sa hache. Il avait le choix entre lâcher sa hache et dégager son bras gauche, perdant son arme au passage, ou bien attendre que Nelra s'épuise et ne commette une erreur dont il pourrait profiter pour reprendre l'avantage sur elle.

Son attention revint vers son visage et il gronda en montrant les dents, la petite chose avait l'audace de lui sourire ! _" Mais pour qui se prend-elle ? "._ Ivar faillit perdre sa concentration en entendant un bruit qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement et qui déclencha plusieurs réactions simultanément.

Au loin, comme étouffé par un brouillard dense, il entendit Tharg appelé sa sœur et le son sourd d'un bouclier heurtant un corps. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Hvitserk tituber sur le côté et le jeune héritier Froydin qui faisait un premier pas pour venir dans leur direction.

Des branches craquèrent dans les arbres entourant le terrain d'entraînement et il aurait juré avoir entraperçut un visage dans les feuilles de celui se trouvant à quelques mètres derrière Nelra.

\- Pas assez près…

Ivar n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que la petite chose entendait par là, elle baissa brusquement son épée en reprenant une poigne à deux mains. Des étincelles jaillirent mais elle réussit à dévier la lame de son adversaire vers le sol, évitant la hache qu'il voulut enfoncer dans son ventre en reculant rapidement de plusieurs pas.

Le bruit recommença et il comprit en voyant Nelra se pencher vers l'avant, posant une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de se contenir, ce que ce son chaud et scintillant était. Elle riait de plein cœur… Elle riait avec force ! De lui !

\- Nelra !

Elle se calma rapidement alors que son frère n'était qu'as trois pas d'elle, un Hvitserk médusé et se frottant l'épaule à ses côtés. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, Nelra le rompit en premier en plantant son épée dans le sol. Elle se reconcentra de nouveau sur son adversaire en desserrant le tissu de la tunique qui enserrait son torse, révélant partiellement le corset de cuir et les armes qu'elle portait en dessous.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Nelra !

Elle inversa sa prise sur deux couteaux à lames fines en parlant calmement malgré sa respiration saccadée ;

\- Reste en dehors de ça Tharg.

Malgré sa demande il fit un pas vers l'avant et se figea sur place, l'un des couteaux que sa sœur tenait quelques instant auparavant se trouvait désormais enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'à la garde à seulement quelques millimètres du bout de sa botte gauche.

Ivar, qui débattait intérieurement s'il devait faire voler sa hache en direction de la petite chose pour récupérer son attention, préféra prendre le temps de comprendre la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il observa Tharg relever les yeux vers sa jumelle. Pâle comme un linge et clairement contrarié alors que Nelra répétait avec emphase et une touche de froideur dans la voix ;

\- J'ai dit… reste en dehors de ça.

Un silence lourd et pesant passa sur le terrain d'entraînement avant que Tharg ne se penche pour arracher le couteau de sa sœur du sol, l'essuyant sur son pantalon avant de déclarer en se relevant de toute sa hauteur ;

\- Si tel est ta volonté, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant avoir perdu toute agressivité présente quelques instants auparavant dans son regard. D'une petite voix, presque un murmure elle dit ;

\- Ouvre les yeux bróðir minn … tu es pourtant celui avec la vue la plus perçante.

* * *

Ses yeux d'un vert vifs s'écarquillèrent à cette déclaration. Qu'y avait-il à voir ? Qu'avait-il manqué ? Sa sœur qui prenait un estropié pour son mannequin d'entraînement ou bien… Son regard atterrit sur le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar et il fronça les sourcils.

Tharg avait tenté de suivre au mieux le combat entre Ivar et sa sœur mais Hvitserk n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Frappe lourde et précise, plus d'une fois il avait dû se concentrer entièrement sur lui. Seul le rire de sa sœur, réminiscence de champ de bataille antérieur, avait sonné l'alerte et mit sur le qui-vive.

Sa sœur n'aurait pas parlé ouvertement de sa vue sans raison et il inspecta le Désossé, pensant le trouver couvert d'égratignures et de bosses… voire même injurié. Mis à part une coupure qui saignait légèrement à son biceps droit, il semblait en pleine forme. Ce qui en soi était remarquable s'il avait dû contrer une Nelra dansant au bord du précipice.

Ivar se redressa sous son inspection en rivant son regard à celui de sa sœur, un sourire en coin aux lèvres alors qu'il posait son épée au sol. A ses cotés Hvitserk voulut intervenir, il leva les bras en signe d'apaisement mais referma immédiatement la bouche quand le Désossé tourna brusquement son regard dans sa direction.

Tharg mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de réagir, comment avait il put passer à côté de ça ? Les paroles de son père résonnèrent à ses oreilles_, "Tharg je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur cet Ivar, celui qu'ils surnomment le Désossé"_. Il avait failli… mais maintenant il le voyait, profondément enfoui sous la glace il pouvait voir une forme se mouvoir dans les iris du plus jeune fils de Ragnar.

_"Nelra l'a vu, mais pas moi... Pourquoi ?"_, il tourna son regard vers elle et sa sœur hocha la tête en attrapant son troisième couteau. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance avant de reprendre un air sérieux, déclarant en se tournant vers Ivar Lothbrok ;

\- tu as mis le temps bróðir minn, maintenant laisse-moi m'amuser.

Il s'assit au sol et Hvitserk du sentir qu'il avait perdu toute combativité car il l'imita après avoir été chercher la cruche de cervoise et deux gobelet en bois. Tharg vida d'un trait celle qu'il lui tendit et la posa au sol. Il avait failli… et sa sœur s'amusait.

Elle s'amusait en taquinant les flancs d'un requin à moitié conscient qu'elle jouait avec lui.

Tharg releva les yeux à temps pour la voir feinter vers la gauche avant de brusquement se décaler sur la droite et d'arriver au contact, il remarqua un couteau de taille moyenne dans la main droite du Désossé et il soupira d'exaspération. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait manqué… d'où sortait ce couteau ?!

\- Je commence à craindre systir þín mon ami… et à croire tes paroles. Aussi belle que mortelle, rien n'est plus vrai. Mais elle prend trop de risque.

Tharg ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau et déclara en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, s'installant confortablement ;

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais c'est sa décision.

* * *

Ivar comprenait désormais pourquoi la petite chose avait échangé sa longue épée contre ses deux couteaux, là où elle perdait en frappe et allonge elle gagnait en vitesse et précision. _"Pas assez près",_ elle envahissait désormais son espace en profitant de toutes les ouvertures qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Par deux fois il pensa pouvoir attraper l'un de ses poignets pour la faire basculer et changeant la prise sur sa hache il tenta le coup, et par deux fois il faillit avoir les doigts tranchés.

Il para de ses armes celle de Nelra, coinçant la garde d'un couteau dans le creux intérieur de sa hache. Ivar s'apprêtait à lui faire lâcher prise lorsqu'un genou rentra en contact avec son estomac, il eut le temps de cligner des yeux avant que son dos ne percute le sol avec fracas.

\- Nelra !

Il inspira un grand coup en prenant appui sur ses mains, juste à temps pour voir Nelra hurler en direction de son frère ;

\- Quoi encore Tharg ?!

Grossière erreur, elle se permettait de l'envoyer au sol et se laissait distraire par son frère comme s'il n'allait pas vouloir se venger immédiatement de cet affront !

* * *

\- Quoi encore Tharg ?!

Il ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir mais son frère se tenait de nouveau debout, arborant un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire précautionneusement ;

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas…

Nelra comprit pourquoi son frère s'était arrêté de parler quand une main de fer se referma sur son mollet blessé, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre d'une traction violente en lui arrachant un cri. Son dos heurta le sol avec fracas, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Sa tête et son dos raclèrent le sol alors qu'Ivar la ramenait là où il pouvait l'attaquer avec facilité.

Elle vit une lame se lever au-dessus d'elle, tentant de rouler sur le côté Nelra fut coincé par le bras qu'utilisait Ivar pour se surélever. Sans réfléchir elle planta ses dents au creux de son coude et l'entendit jurer en retombant lourdement sur elle.

La jeune femme essaya de reprendre son souffle mais une main fit pression sur son sternum, l'empêchant d'éclaircir sa vision. La tête lui tourna et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle para la lame qui aurait dût lacérer son épaule et qui se planta profondément dans le sol, perdant son couteau au passage.

A force de se contorsionner elle arriva à positionner son genou contre le flanc gauche de son adversaire, attrapant de sa main libre celle qui pressait douloureusement sa cage thoracique. Nelra arriva à le faire basculer, échangeant leur position et inspirant une goulée d'air salvatrice, elle le repoussa sur le dos en se servant de son genou.

Elle le vit jeter un regard en direction de son couteau planté dans le sol et se lança vers l'avant pour retenir son poignet, ses doigts l'effleurait presque mais Nelra fit reposer tout son poids dessus pour le bloquer. Sa tunique protesta lorsqu'il essaya de lui faire perdre l'équilibre en tirant dessus mais elle remercia les Dieux lorsqu'elle se déchira partiellement.

L'avant-bras d'Ivar retomba lourdement sur le sol, tenant toujours le tissu fermement, Nelra n'hésita pas et posa le plat de sa botte sur son second poignet. Elle reposait désormais entièrement sur lui, son autre jambe étant replier pour appuyer son tibia contre son ventre en l'empêchant de trop relever le buste.

Pantelante et la voix sifflante sous l'effort elle tourna tout de même son regard vers son frère en déclarant ;

\- Si tu penses que… ce n'était pas… nécessaire tu…

Ivar souleva ses hanches de quelques centimètres du sol, l'obligeant à enfoncer son genou dans son foie et l'interrompant. Le poignet que ses mains maintenaient au sol voulut suivre le même exemple que ses hanches, et elle arqua son dos pour exercer plus de pression. Avec exaspération elle dit dans une exclamation étouffée ;

\- Arrête de bouger ! Et arrête d'essayer de me tuer !

Nelra fut surprise, durant un instant il reposa entièrement son dos au sol, relaxant les muscles de ses bras. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse, sans comprendre comment elle fut renversée au sol. Une ombre s'éleva au-dessus d'elle, cette fois-ci elle ne vit la lame que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son œil gauche.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son propriétaire et elle frappa le sol deux fois de son poing, signifiant sa reddition.

Durant un instant elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, s'attendant en partie à devoir encore se défendre mais Ivar se laissa retomber sur le côté avant de rouler sur son dos. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, aujourd'hui le bleu bien que pâle était visible.

\- Alors Désossé, tu doutes encore ?

Nelra tourna la tête vers lui, le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais le son d'un bouclier frappé par le fer résonna dans la clairière. Ivar se releva prestement, prenant appui sur ses coudes et la jeune femme l'imita en tournant son regard vers son frère. Il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle alors que d'autres boucliers résonnèrent dans l'air frais. Tharg soupira alors que sa sœur se laissait retomber au sol en souriant machiavéliquement, croisant les bras sur son ample poitrine il déclara avec force ;

\- Je pensais qu'on était tous d'accord sur la définition de discret !

Nelra ne put s'empêcher de rire quand les yeux glacés d'Ivar se posèrent sur elle, il semblait perdu mais répondit à sa question en hochant négativement la tête. Entre la colère et l'incompréhension, les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il tourna la tête, inspectant les arbres qui les entouraient et d'où continuait de venir la cacophonie de boucliers maltraités.

\- Les miens t'honorent.

Deux mers orageuses et froides revinrent vers elle et Nelra se releva pour s'asseoir au sol, croisant les jambes avec une grimace de douleur et posant la main sur son mollet malmené elle lui expliqua ;

\- Beaucoup d'entre eux ont parié contre toi mais maintenant ils reconnaissent ta valeur… et d'une certaine manière ils cherchent aussi à se faire pardonner leur manque de sagesse.

* * *

C'était… nouveau… et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ivar se laissa reposer sur ses coudes, le son fana jusqu'à disparaître mais ses oreilles en bourdonnaient encore lorsqu'un premier guerrier se laissa retomber d'une branche, bien d'autres l'imitèrent et rapidement il déduisit que la fameuse "Troupe de choc" se trouvait présente autour d'eux.

Il grogna silencieusement, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été aveugle à leur présence, depuis quand étaient-ils à l'affût dans les arbres ? Il remarqua plusieurs bourses changé de main, arrivant très souvent dans celle d'une guerrière encore plus petite que Nelra… et il ne l'appelait pas petite chose pour rien ! D'une voix vexé il lui demanda alors que les guerriers se rassemblaient autour de Tharg et de son frère ;

\- Des paris ?

Nelra haussa les épaules en énonçant simplement ;

\- Ça fait passer le temps.

La jeune femme se tourna et appela la petite guerrière qui releva immédiatement un visage souriant dans leur direction.

\- Unn !

La dénommée Unn se leva, attrapant encore deux bourses sur son chemin pour les rejoindre. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et une bourse atterrit sur les jambes croisées de Nelra. Sans l'inspecter, elle la coinça dans sa ceinture avant de remettre aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait le tissu lui servant de tunique.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu as parié que tu perdrais contre moi ?

Unn éclata de rire alors que Nelra plongeait son regard dans le sien en restant silencieuse malgré un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses pensées, non ce n'était pas l'enjeu de ce pari. La jeune guerrière, qu'il reconnut pour être celle ayant hurlée à la lune en sortant des ombres aux abords du grand skalli, lors de la présentation "officielle" de la Troupe de Choc, lui expliqua avec une moue boudeuse qui disparut vite ;

\- J'ai parié qu'elle serait blessée, au moins un premier sang.

Nelra écarta les bras, en signe de victoire et vérifiant bien qu'aucune blessure fraîche ne l'ornait, elle déclara avec une pointe de fierté ;

\- Immaculée Unn, immaculée.

Ivar soupira d'agacement et récupéra son couteau, l'arrachant du sol en disant avec agressivité et froideur ;

\- Je peux toujours arranger ça.

Unn pâlit et porta la main à la hache qui ornait sa ceinture mais Nelra attrapa son poignet, l'éloignant de l'arme en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le sourire franc et doux qu'elle lui adressa lui fit ranger son couteau dans l'étui se trouvant au niveau de sa cheville droite. Elle relâcha la main de la jeune guerrière en lui demandant ;

\- la prochaine fois ?

Il détourna le regard en grommelant alors que Nelra faisait signe à Unn de les laisser seuls;

\- Pourquoi pas.

Sans autre préambule il rampa en direction de sa hache, la remettant rapidement à sa ceinture en continuant sa route pour reprendre sa place initiale. Assis sur son tronc d'arbre il fit abstraction de ceux se trouvant dans son dos en reprenant son arc en main. Il visait la tête du même cerf, suspendu à bonne distance, lorsque sa concentration vola en éclat.

Nelra, qu'il n'avait pas entendu se déplacer, se trouvait à sa gauche. Les lèvres serrées en une moue indéchiffrable elle s'approcha de lui pour inspecter la plaie que sa hache avait infligée. Ses doigts voulurent se poser sur lui mais il l'arrêta d'un regard, enfin… il crut l'arrêter ainsi. La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête, repoussant les pans déchirer de sa chemise de cuir, en disant dans un murmure ;

\- Tu fonctionne toujours à l'intimidation ?

Il relâcha la tension de ses bras, posant arc et flèche sur ses cuisses en lui répondant franchement ;

\- C'est la meilleure façon de se faire respecter.

Elle inspectait désormais sa plaie, palpant les bords externes et il se retint de montrer un quelconque signe de gêne. Son exploration finie, Nelra s'adressa à son frère en essuyant ses doigts tachées de sang sur sa tunique déchirée ;

\- Tharg, tu as la pommade avec toi ?

Ivar jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, voyant l'héritier Froydin lancer ce qui ressemblait à un petit pot en terre cuite vers sa sœur. Nelra l'attrapa prestement alors qu'il se tournait suspicieusement vers elle. Elle défit la ficelle qui le scellait et une odeur forte et astringente agressa ses narines en lui faisant froncer le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'index et le majeur de la main droite recouvert d'une substance verdâtre, elle lui expliqua en utilisant la gauche pour écarter et tenir les pans de cuir de sa chemise ouvert ;

\- Ma nourrice a le secret de ce baume.

Semblant en proie à un léger doute elle releva les yeux vers les siens.

\- Ça va te brûler puis ensuite tu ne sentiras plus rien mais avant d'en arriver là c'est une vraie saloperie. Je peux quand même te promettre que ça ne s'infectera pas, ça cicatrisera plus vite aussi.

Ivar hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait y aller. La douleur était après tout l'une de ses amies les plus anciennes. Deux doigts passèrent sur sa blessure et… rien. Rien durant un instant avant de vouloir éloigner son bras le plus loin possible de la petite chose mais une main implacable le retint à l'épaule alors qu'elle continuait d'appliquer l'onguent.

\- Ta nourrice est une sorcière !

Dans leurs dos plusieurs rirent résonnèrent mais Nelra releva deux forêt embrasés vers lui, il jura lorsqu'elle appuya vicieusement sur les bords de sa plaie en déclarant ;

\- Surveille tes paroles, elle est móðir mín.

Ivar fronça les sourcils alors que ses doigts passaient une dernière fois, avec légèreté, avant de s'éloigner de sa peau. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air alors que son biceps s'enflammait et que la petite chose s'asseyait au sol, son dos vers lui en rangeant le pot miniature dans sa tunique rafistolée à la va-vite. Ni une, ni deux, le pot s'échappa et roula au sol.

Nelra tendit la main pour le reprendre en soupirant d'agacement et il déclara dans un murmure, sentant le haut de son bras être parcouru de petite épingle chauffées à blanc ;

\- Je ne savais pas.

La seule indication qu'elle l'entendit fut le haussement de ses épaules. Durant un instant il se laissa aller à invoquer l'image de sa mère, toujours présente dans son esprit. Comment aurait il put survivre sans elle ? Le souvenir se transforma, enlaidit par les rumeurs qui lui étaient parvenu sur la manière dont Lagertha avait assassinée la reine Aslaug d'une flèche dans le dos, et il secoua la tête pour le chasser.

Par dépit et soufflant de rage et de douleur il repoussa son arc au sol, attirant l'attention de la petite chose. Nelra se releva et vint prendre place sur le tronc vacant à ses côtés, doucement elle murmura en fixant la forêt les entourant ;

\- Ça va passer.

Ivar tourna la tête vers elle, ne sachant pas si elle parlait du satané baume de sa nourrice ou de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à sa défunte mère. Ce devait être la première hypothèse car le haut de son bras devint peu à peu insensible. Il y porta la main pour inspecter sa plaie mais elle interrompit son geste en déclarant ;

\- Ni touche pas avant que ça soit sec, sinon il faudra recommencer depuis le début.

Nelra tourna son regard vers lui en se remettant debout, elle lui demanda en allant chercher son épée et sa cape ;

\- Bræður þínir préparent le grand départ ?

Ivar souleva un sourcil interrogateur et elle reprit place sur la souche d'arbre après avoir remis sa cape et son épée au fourreau ;

\- Ubbe et Sigurd, nous pensions bróðir minn et moi qu'ils seraient présents.

Il secoua négativement la tête et déclara en se penchant pour reprendre son arc pour le poser proprement près de ses jambes ;

\- Ubbe se mari demain.

\- Toutes nos félicitations et vœux de bonheur, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Ivar serra les mâchoires et du bout des lèvres déclara

\- Une ancienne esclave dont bróðir minn a fait une kona libre.

\- Oh…

Du coin de l'œil il la vit hausser les épaules et il lui dit en inspectant sa plaie

\- Tu sembles être déçue par ma réponse.

Nouvel haussement d'épaule de la part de la petite chose avant qu'elle ne déclare d'un ton neutre mais hésitant

\- Je pensais qu'un mariage apportant plus de… d'avantages serait de mise pour un Ragnarsson. Mais j'imagine que quand l'on trouve l'être aimé ça n'a plus d'importance.

La pommade verdâtre prenait en séchant une teinte brune et il la tapota du bout de l'index en déclarant avec dégoût

\- Si c'est par amour alors elle devrait épouser tous bræður mínir et pas seulement Ubbe.

Nelra jeta un regard en direction de Hvitserk avant de le poser sur lui, avec détachement elle lui demanda

\- Tu ne l'apprécie pas, je me trompe ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

La petite chose hocha légèrement la tête avant de pointer un doigt vers son arc.

\- Puis-je ?

Ivar lui passa arc et flèche avec un sourire narquois. Sachant que peu était capable de bander son arc avec la même aisance que lui, il fut surprit quand cela ne lui prenne que deux essais pour y arriver. Avec une respiration contrôlée elle visa, s'écorchant légèrement la joue en relâchant la corde. La flèche atteint le cadavre de cerf au niveau de la gorge. Elle alla récupérer les flèches et, revenant vers lui, la petite chose lui demanda avec un ton malicieux en lui rendant son arc;

\- Tu doutais de nouveau de moi, me pensais tu incapable de l'utiliser ?

Avec un certain amusement il lui répondit

\- Tu prends un malin plaisir à me prouver le contraire, non ?

Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté, lui souriant à pleine dent avant de dire

\- Qui sait Ivar Lothbrock ? Peut-être que les Dieux m'ont donné comme mission de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui t'entoure ou bien de t'éviter que tu ne te tournes en ridicule avec cette manie de tout remettre en question lorsque cela me concerne.

Ce fut son tour de hausser les épaules, tendant la main pour reprendre son arc, une pointe de curiosité naquit dans son esprit et il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de lui demander

\- Il paraît que les Dieux te parlent, serait tu une völva ?

Nelra leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant

\- Halfdan et sa grande gueule…

Elle baissa le regard vers lui en soupirant

\- Les Dieux ne me parlent pas et non, je ne suis pas une völva. Ce dernier point m'attristant, si c'était le cas je pourrais faire bien plus pour klan mín que ce que je fais actuellement.

\- Et que fais-tu pour klan þín lítið hlutur?

Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'adoucisse et rétorque

\- Si tu veux que je te réponde il faut que tu me promettes, sur l'honneur, de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça.

Il hocha la tête mais cela n'attira seulement qu'une expression rebuté sur le visage de Nelra. Ivar soupira d'exaspération, déclarant avec un détachement feint

\- Je promets de ne plus jamais t'appeler comme ça…

Nelra sembla comprendre la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter et lui sourit en répondant à sa question, il crut même déceler de l'orgueil ou bien de la fierté dans sa réponse

\- Je le protège des menaces l'entourant et j'espère lui apporter gloire et honneur avant de rejoindre mes ancêtres au Walhalla en emmenant dans mon sillage le plus d'ennemis possible. Nous vivons, nous nous battons et mourons en honorant les Dieux, c'est la voie des Froydins depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Des menaces l'entourant… comme les Hakonars par exemple ?

Pour la première fois il la vit sourire avec cruauté, allant même jusqu'à pouffer malicieusement avant de lui répondre, la voix emplit d'une froideur qui le fit frissonner intérieurement de reconnaissance

\- Exactement…

Nelra pencha la tête sur le côté, le scrutant en étant à moitié cachée par les nombreuses tresses qui lui retombait devant le visage. Après un instant elle murmura avec conviction

\- Je pense que tu comprends ce que c'est que d'avoir un ennemi dont tu veux la mort plus que tout.

Ivar hocha la tête en prenant son arc en main, conjurant l'image de sa mère assassiné par Lagertha la chienne, armant sa flèche et répondant dans un souffle en la lâchant

\- J'abattrais le mien, sans aucun doute.

Il tourna son regard de glace vers elle, satisfait d'avoir à nouveau planté sa flèche en plein front du cerf, Ivar l'observa durant quelques instants avant de lui dire

\- Je te souhaite d'abattre les tiens… Nelra.

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur, penchant la tête humblement en remerciement. Quelque chose au plus profond de son être appréciait sa présence, ses attitudes… et la facilité qu'elle avait à être proche de lui. Il lui rendit son sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, malgré la voix de la raison qui lui dictait que ce n'était que son statut de prince, fils du roi Ragnar Lothbrok, ainsi que sa propre réputation qui dictaient ses actions et réactions.

Et pourtant elle paraissait agir ainsi naturellement, il ne connaissait que trop bien le comportement des sycophantes avides de faveurs et prêt à tout pour les obtenir. Nelra n'en faisait pas partie et cela la rendait si…

Si… Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était et décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car la petite chose, non il l'appellerait désormais Nelra et ce même en pensée, ne le regardait pas avec peur, crainte ou dégoût. Depuis leur première rencontre elle le traitait d'égal à égal.

Il se laissa aller à apprécier sa compagnie, parlant du raid à venir jusqu'à ce que son frère jumeau lui signale qu'ils se devaient de rejoindre leur campement. Sonnant par la même occasion le glas du répit qu'il éprouvait en sa présence.

Hvitserk vint se positionner devant lui, ployant le genou pour lui permettre de monter sur son dos, quand elle le surprit en pointant d'un doigt deux de ses guerriers qui approchèrent rapidement. Elle prononça un seul mot, posant une main sur l'épaule de Hvitserk pour lui signaler de se relever

\- Bouclier.

L'un d'eux retira celui qui se trouvait dans son dos et le positionna de sorte que son acolyte et lui puisse en tenir chacun une extrémité, le gardant ainsi bien à plat entre eux. Ivar lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de précairement prendre place dessus. A nouveau il se surprit à sourire avec une franchise difficilement masquable.

Aujourd'hui il ne rentrerait pas sur le dos de l'un de ses frères. Aujourd'hui il ne rentrerait pas en rampant sur un sol glacé et dur. Aujourd'hui il était porté en triomphe et il en savoura chaque instant avec une plénitude profonde et exaltante.

Traduction ;

Skál – Chin chin, santé, cheers

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kona mín – Ma femme

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Dóttir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Fille (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Systir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Sœur (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Bræður (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Frères (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses)

Kona – Femme

Klan mín – Mon clan


	10. Offrandes et Folies

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 9 ; Offrande et Folies.

Un souffle chaud et régulier lui chatouilla agréablement la nuque, le sortant d'un sommeil léger et plein de rêves de gloire. Il souleva une paupière en soupirant d'aise lorsqu'une main se posa avec douceur sur son omoplate gauche, traçant ses muscles du bout des doigts pour remonter vers son épaule avant de glisser lentement sur son bras.

L'intérieur d'une cuisse ferme vint se poser sur sa hanche alors que celle qui était couché à ses côtés l'enlaçait sans dire un mot. Ivar cala le bras de sa compagne dans son coude, lui permettant de faire glisser sa main sur une peau douce malgré les cicatrices l'ornant sans qu'elle ait une seule chance de pouvoir retirer son bras de là où il le maintenait fermement. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'arrière du genou de la jambe qui reposait sur lui et d'une traction il le remonta de quelques centimètres.

Un rire ensommeillé résonna derrière lui alors que des courbes douces et chaudes se lovaient contre son dos. Ce son, ce bruit était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire naître une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. Une joue se posa sur le haut de sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit glisser une longue mèche de cheveux sur sa peau, le chatouillant agréablement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Ivar se trouvait sur le point de se rendormir, bercer par le craquement du feu ronflant dans la cheminée face au lit, lorsqu'il sentit sa compagne se relever en prenant appui sur un coude. Il allait protester, ouvrant déjà la bouche et agrippant fermement sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus de lui.

Un frisson le parcourut, soufflants au loin sa plainte comme un vent de tempête, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau, traçant un chemin parsemé de baisers enflammés qui commencèrent à son épaule pour se diriger vers sa gorge. Avec une lenteur calculée elle la remonta, mordillant sa jugulaire au passage avant de s'arrêter sous son oreille. Il la sentit recourber ses lèvres en un sourire contre sa peau alors qu'elle dégageait, sans qu'il ne s'y oppose, le bras qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'à présent contre lui.

En une demande silencieuse elle appuya doucement de sa main libérée contre son épaule, l'enjoignant de se mettre sur le dos. Il la laissa le repousser contre les fourrures alors qu'avec un sourire narquois il passait un bras autour de ses hanches, la soulevant pour la placer face à lui. Sa compagne positionna ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille pour ne pas prendre appui sur ses jambes en répondant à son étreinte par un gémissement langoureux qui ne fit que redoubler ses attentions. Ivar captura ses lèvres et l'obligea à le suivre en s'allongeant contre lui si elle désirait continuer à l'embrasser.

Elle posa ses mains aux doigts écartées contre son torse, en recherche d'équilibre et non pas pour le repousser. Il savoura cette différence en attrapant l'un de ses avant-bras, lui signalant silencieusement qu'elle pouvait faire reposer plus de poids sur lui sans le gêner.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête sans rompre leur baiser passionné, une pression agréable lui comprima la cage thoracique alors qu'elle se retrouvait à arquer légèrement le dos lorsqu'il reposa complètement l'arrière de sa tête contre un oreiller duveteux.

Ivar laissa ses mains glisser librement et sans restriction sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, subjugué lorsqu'elle en fit de même. Elle garda une main contre sa poitrine alors que l'autre n'hésita pas à explorer son corps avant d'aller se perdre à la base de sa nuque.

Un gémissement rauque et incontrôlable lui échappa quand le feu de ces caresses se diffusa dans ses reins. Celle qui partageait son lit en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de se relever pour contempler son œuvre avec un sourire radieux, allumant par cette action un véritable brasier. Un grognement appréciateur résonna au creux de sa gorge alors qu'il se relevait brusquement sur un coude, les doigts de sa main ne le soutenant pas prirent possession d'une hanche voluptueuse.

Ivar s'éloigna d'elle, l'empêchant cette fois-ci de le suivre en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il maintenait fermement. Son regard se perdit dans deux forêts d'un vert flamboyant et sans avertissement il les fit rouler pour inverser leur position. Il prit un moment pour observer les cheveux de cuivres qui s'étalait désormais sur les coussins, leurs reflets accentué par la lumière s'échappant de l'âtre se trouvant à leurs pieds.

Une seule pensée l'obsédait, la faire sienne. Il se pencha vers elle avec l'intention d'exaucer ses désirs, murmurant à l'oreille de la femme allongée sous lui ;

\- Nelra…

"CROA CROOA CROAA"

Ivar se réveillât en sursaut, rejetant les fourrures le couvrant en s'assoyant brusquement dans son lit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et résonnait dans ses oreilles avec force. Deux yeux d'un noir d'encre le fixèrent alors que l'animal ébouriffait ses plumes sur le rebord de la fenêtre lui faisant face.

La respiration pantelante il délassa le haut de pantalon qui le comprimait désagréablement, s'arrêtant net en voyant son contenu. Son regard incrédule se leva vers le corbeau avant de revenir se poser sur son membre tendu. Un croassement moqueur résonna dans l'air froid du matin, le sortant brusquement de sa contemplation.

En ce jour de sacrifice en l'honneur des Dieux les coïncidences n'existaient pas, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Ivar repoussa les mèches de cheveux collées sur son front en inspirant un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'elle ne comprenait parfois pas immédiatement les visions dont les Dieux la gratifiaient… mais là, le message ne pouvait pas être plus limpide et clair.

Il entendit Hvitserk discuté avec Sigurd au travers de la porte menant à la pièce principale mais jeta tout de même un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul avant de déclarer avec révérence en direction du serviteur d'Odin ;

\- _Gjöf Guðanna_.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Nelra baissa les yeux sur l'épée longue barrant ses cuisses, mordant sans délicatesse sa lèvre inférieurs pour garder le silence alors que son père réfléchissait à la manière de formuler sa réponse à la demande de fiançailles d'Heiming, fils du Jarl Kolbein.

En fin de matinée une délégation suédoise avait demandé audience et l'accès à leur campement, Ottar accepta de les recevoir dans sa tente en compagnie de "l'objet" de leur visite. Car, après avoir entendu ce que proposait le Jarl Kolbein pour que son père donne son consentement, il était clair que son avis sur son avenir ou ses aspirations n'importait que peu à ses yeux.

Malgré le comportement exemplaire d'Heiming lorsqu'il l'avait abordé et les regards de reproches qu'il jetait à son père de temps à autres quand celui-ci parlait, Kolbein ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Le Jarl suédois se fit un devoir d'énoncer ce qu'il était prêt à offrir pour gagner à son fils le droit de l'épouser et de la ramener chez eux, fier comme un paon de ses richesses.

Nelra releva la tête alors qu'Ottar Froydin, assis à sa droite, passait ses doigts dans sa barbe en inspectant les deux coffres posé devant eux. Le premier débordait d'or et d'argent, en pièces ou bijoux ouvragés. Le second contenait des tissus plus sublime les uns que les autres, eux aussi orner de métaux précieux ou de pierreries.

Ottar expira bruyamment par ses narines, laissant savoir à son propre clan qu'il venait de perdre un peu de son sang-froid. Désignant d'un geste du bras les coffres ouverts devant lui il utilisa une technique apprise de longue date auprès du roi Harald à la belle chevelure répondre à une question par une autre question.

\- Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à offrir en échange de dóttir mín ?

Son ton détaché et désintéressé fit mouche, déstabilisant durant un instant le Jarl assis avec son fils en face de lui et des siens. Kolbein ouvrit la bouche mais Ottar se tournait déjà vers sa fille, il attrapa délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index en déclarant avec fierté ;

\- Le Joyau et l'Épée du clan Froydin.

Nelra sourit avec chaleur et soulagement à son père, comprenant qu'il en avait assez de cette mascarade et qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul prétexte valable pour congédier leurs hôtes par un refus. Prétexte qui pointa le bout de son museau quand le Jarl Kolbein répondit après s'être raclé nerveusement la gorge ;

\- Dóttir þinn est d'une beauté sans pareil mais aucune femme ne vaut plus que ce que je vous propose.

Avec emphase Kolbein tendit les mains vers les coffres alors que son fils se faisait violence pour garder ses lèvres scellées. Heiming serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les phalanges mais son père ne le remarqua pas alors qu'il attendait fébrilement qu'Ottar daigne ramener son attention sur lui et ses richesses.

Son père relâcha son visage pour poser sa main sur son épaule, tournant la tête vers Le jarl suédois en énonçant calmement et sans rien montrer de son mécontentement ;

\- Oui, Dóttir mín est magnifique. Loués soient nos Dieux elle tient cela de móðir hans. Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour cette raison. Qui épouserait un Froydin pour sa beauté ?

Kolbein fronça les sourcils, il était exactement ici en cet instant pour cette raison. Son fils lui avait rapporté avoir trouvé une femme lui plaisant, femme qui il se devait de l'avouer était plus que plaisante à l'œil et de bonne famille, pourquoi par Loki serait-il ici pour une autre raison ?

\- Je ne comprends pas Jarl Ottar.

\- Je le vois bien mon ami…

Nelra sentit qu'appeler ainsi cet homme ne plaisait pas à son père mais il continua avec un calme qu'elle lui enviait.

\- Laissez-moi, toi et sonur þinn, vous expliquer ce que vous ne semblez pas avoir compris.

Ottar, se rasseyant confortablement dans son siège, désigna l'assemblée présente autour d'eux. Il tendit la main vers Joar et fit faire un premier arrêt à son geste. Gardant son bras tendu il énonça ;

\- Mon second, un homme qu'aucune pièce d'or ne pourra jamais corrompre. Je chéris son avis franc et ses conseils et encore plus sa lame.

Son bras se décala de quelques centimètres.

\- Le sonur de l'homme que je viens de vous présenter, Eiric Joarsson. Un guerrier aussi talentueux et fidèle que faðir hans. Que les Dieux le bénissent par mille batailles et autant de butins.

Kolbein voulut intervenir, perplexe devant ses présentations tardives mais l'ours à peau humaine assis devant lui ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ottar désigna un guerrier blond de l'âge de ses enfants qui se tenait près de son fils en continuant sa tirade ;

\- Et voici Vidar, un jeune loup de la Troupe de Choc. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà croisé aux abords du grand skali ?

Le Jarl suédois secoua négativement la tête, perdu et cherchant où voulait bien en venir ce Jarl norvégien. Ottar, indulgemment, amorça la fin de son monologue en désignant sa fille et son fils ;

\- Sonur minn Tharg et sa jumelle Nelra, tous deux nés pour honorer Odin et les Dieux sur le champ de bataille. De grands guerriers, comme tous les Froydins présents sous cette tente et dans ce camp ainsi qu'à Osa. Quand l'on se marie avec un Froydin, c'est avec un guerrier que se passe cette cérémonie sacrée. Sonur þinn veut marier non pas l'un de nos nombreux guerriers mais notre Épée, que peut-il lui offrir pour qu'elle soit tentée de dire oui ?

Kolbein n'eut pas le temps de creuser sa propre tombe en répondant à cette question car son fils se leva brusquement de son siège, déclarant avec ferveur en direction de Nelra ;

\- Que veux-tu ?

La jeune femme échangea rapidement un regard avec son père avant de poser solennellement ses mains sur le plat de la lame de son épée en répondant, le cœur dans la gorge ;

\- Ceci, Heiming. Je souhaite honorer nos Dieux en combattant. Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à ta proposition et je l'ai fait. Je voudrais que, sans rancœur entre nous, tu comprennes que le destin que les Dieux m'ont donné n'est pas d'être kona þinn.

Heiming serra à nouveau les poings mais arborait désormais un air vaincu, il adressa un sourire triste en direction de Nelra en disant avec une pointe d'amertume ;

\- Je comprends.

Nelra mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, Kolbein ne lui plaisait vraiment pas mais Heiming n'avait rien fait de mal. Il restait le jeune homme poli et compréhensif l'ayant abordé dans le grand skali, ses réactions démontrait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas la manière dont son père avait négocié avec le sien. Avec précipitation elle ajouta dans un souffle ;

\- Pouvons-nous rester amis ?

Heiming resta silencieux durant un instant, cherchant dans le suivant son regard en lui demandant franchement ;

\- Tu ne souhaites pas être kona mín, pourquoi vouloir être mon amie ?

Aucune agressivité dans cette question et pourtant Nelra pesa ses mots avec soin avant qu'ils ne quittent sa bouche.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Heiming et cela me peinerait que nous ne nous parlions plus ou que ma décision créer des tensions entre nous.

Heiming hocha la tête et fit signe à un esclave accompagnant les suédois de refermer les coffres, ayant compris bien avant son père qu'une femme Froydin ne s'achète pas. Le jarl Kolbein sembla outré par la tournure des événements et avec lenteur il se leva de son siège, son visage prenant une teinte d'un rouge criard.

Avant de le voir éclater comme un fruit trop mur laissée au soleil d'été, Ottar Froydin leva une main en signe d'apaisement en déclarant ;

\- Ne nous fâchons pas mon ami, nos jeunes semble avoir trouvé la sagesse de ne pas le faire, notre devoir est de les imiter. Je conçois que notre manière de faire n'est pas la même que la vôtre, je présume que la Suède doit bien avoir ses propres coutumes. Au sein du clan Froydin, nos femmes épousent seulement des hommes ayant prouvé leur valeur sur le champ de bataille. Nous avons toujours fait ainsi et nous le ferons jusqu'au jour du Ragnarök.

Heiming sembla retrouver un rayon d'espoir et il hésita à demander ce qu'il avait en tête alors que son père prenait, aussi courtoisement qu'il en était capable, congé des Froydin. La poigne de Kolbein se referma autour du bras de son fils, l'emmenant à sa suite. Heiming délia sa langue en se dégageant, se tournant une dernière fois vers Ottar Froydin pour lui demander ;

\- Et si je me démarque du commun des mortels ?

Le chef du clan Froydin lui répondit en indiquant sa fille ;

\- Cela restera son choix.

* * *

La dernière nuit, la dernière qu'ils passeraient à Kattegat avant de prendre la mer et de faire pleuvoir la vengeance d'un peuple sur les terres saxonnes. Les jumeaux prirent place à la droite de leur père se trouvant à l'avant du groupe Froydin qui allait assister au sacrifice sur la place centrale de Kattegat.

Ottar leva une main paume ouverte vers le ciel s'assombrissant en direction de Mina, l'invitant silencieusement à les rejoindre. L'ancienne esclave prit place à sa gauche avec un sourire de gratitude devant l'honneur qui lui était fait et fut surprise quand le chef de clan plaça son coude au creux du sien.

Tharg et Nelra échangèrent un sourire quand leur père ordonna de se mettre en marche. Le fils cadet d'Ottar Froydin fit discrètement signe à trois membres de la Meute de se déployer en direction du port. Vidar, Grim et Solaug hochèrent la tête, une expression sournoise sur leurs visages.

\- Tharg ?

\- Oui, faðir ?

Avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, dû à l'innocence parfaite qu'affichait son fils, le chef du clan demanda ;

\- Où vont ces guerriers ?

\- Faire quelque préparation de dernière minute pour le départ de demain.

Ottar aurait pu jurer devant les Dieux que son fils lui disait la vérité, peut-être pas entière mais la vérité quand même. D'un ton faussement surpris il déclara joyeusement ;

\- Si tard ? La nuit tombe pourtant sur nous mais j'imagine qu'ils comptent là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Tharg ricana, un sourire revigorant pour son père apparaissant sur les lèvres de sa sœur, il hocha simplement la tête affirmativement.

\- Odin, Faðir de toutes choses, écoute la supplique de tes fidèles guerriers…

Nounou les surprit en priant avec ferveur à voix haute, sa main qui ne reposait pas sur le bras d'Ottar levée vers le ciel. Le silence se fit dans la procession avant que chacun ne murmure ses propres prières, n'haussant pas la voix pour éviter d'interrompre celle de Mina.

\- En cette nuit sacrée, je t'implore humblement de nous accorder enfin la vengeance que notre clan mérite.

Leurs pas résonnèrent lugubrement alors que le soleil se couchait complètement à l'horizon.

\- Permet nous aussi de venger la mort du grand Roi Ragnar qui désormais se trouve en ton palais. Celui que nous appelions sonur þinn fut mis à mort par les saxons, les Ragnarssons nous ont appelés à leurs côtés et nous avons répondus sans hésitation à leur appel.

Mina, interrompit sa litanie durant un instant pour jeter un regard vers le port de Kattegat, souriant discrètement avant de continuer ;

\- Ô Odin soit fier de tes guerriers car demain nous partons venger Ragnar Lothbrok, chaque chrétien tué dans cette quête le sera pour prouver que leur Dieu unique est faible, il n'est rien comparé à Nos Dieux !

Les remparts de la ville apparurent devant eux et ils avancèrent épaules contre épaules, repoussant sans efforts les passants qui les croisaient pour se frayer un chemin. Le ton de Nounou se fit révérencieux alors qu'elle reprenait la parole ;

\- Comme ton fils, le Dieu Tyr qui nous a façonnés pour être un présent à ta gloire, nous sommes prêts à tout sacrifier en ton honneur. Pour protéger le klan Froydin, Midgard et ton règne.

Nelra attrapa son collier, portant la pierre de lune gravée à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa, répétant les paroles de son ancienne nourrice à voix basse alors que les hommes montraient qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle en hurlant en cœur ;

\- Aye!

\- Nous vivons pour te servir.

Les jumeaux mêlèrent leurs voix à celle de leur compagnon, s'exclamant à plein poumons devant le credo de leur clan ;

\- Aye !

\- Nous nous battons en ton nom.

\- Aye !

\- Nos vies, notre honneur et la gloire t'appartiennent.

\- Aye !

La grande place centrale de Kattegat se trouvait au bout de la rue alors que Mina terminait avec vigueur en refermant sa main tendu vers les cieux en un poing tremblant sous ses convictions ;

\- La victoire ou le Walhalla !

En cœur le groupe représentant les Froydins hurla avec sauvagerie ;

\- Aye ! La victoire ou le Walhalla !

* * *

Floki entendit ses nouveaux amis avant de les voir, Les Froydins entrèrent sur la place par une rue transversale à sa position. Debout à côté du siège qu'occupait Ivar, il observa le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un fils suivre du regard les jumeaux qui, avec le reste des Froydins, prirent place dans le cercle qui se formait autour de l'autel se trouvant au milieu de la place.

Il souleva un sourcil confus alors qu'Ivar fixa brusquement son attention sur ses pieds, il jurerait presque que son protégé… _"Par les Dieux mais il rougit ! Ce petit __enfoiré __d'estropié sans cœur rougit ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a bien put…?"_ se demandât-il.

Le vieux constructeur de bateau inspecta la délégation Froydin en quête de réponse, seul la femme se tenant au côté du chef de clan ne lui était pas familière. Les yeux de la jeune Nelra croisèrent les sien et elle inclina respectueusement la tête dans sa direction en arborant un sourire contagieux.

_"Non, la petite Nelra des Froydins ?"_. Un gloussement naquit au creux de sa gorge, quittant ses lèvres avec force lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers Ivar, Floki remarqua les yeux d'un froid meurtrier que son protégé levait discrètement sur lui en se demandant ce qui avait bien put changer entre ces deux-là. Car il ne ressentait aucun doute et croyant son instinct de toutes ses tripes il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Ivar.

* * *

\- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec la dóttir du Jarl Ottar ?

Ivar, exaspéré que Floki connaisse cette information et sachant très bien ce que le vieux fou voulait vraiment savoir, lui répondit avec détachement ;

\- Bien, j'ai gagné.

\- Oh, bien, bien. Tu as gagné… Mais ?

Son mentor désigna de son menton son biceps blessé et il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main dessus en expliquant ;

\- Une simple égratignure.

Il omît sciemment de parler des bleus couvrant son ventre ainsi que son torse et la trace de dent ornant l'intérieur de l'un de ses coudes. L'arrivée d'un premier prêtre empêcha Floki de continuer à ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner plus avant.

Vêtu de blanc il avança en sanctifiant le sol qu'allait fouler pour la dernière fois de son vivant le Jarl Jorgensen. De fines gouttelettes cramoisies heurtèrent la place centrale de Kattegat et un silence révérencieux se fit sur la foule. Deux autres hommes des Dieux approchèrent, allumant chacun une rangé de flambeau en s'avançant vers leur confrère.

Ivar fit semblant de s'intéresser aux préparations des prêtres en observant les jumeaux Froydins du coin de l'œil. Paumes levés et visage concentrés tourné vers le ciel, leurs lèvres remuant silencieusement au rythmes de leurs libations.

Il soupira discrètement en détournant un regard qui s'était totalement perdu sur celle qui obsédait ses pensées depuis son réveil. Son cœur se serra devant la quête impossible que les Dieux plaçaient entre ses mains, avec seulement des promesses creuses pour motivation. Comment une femme libre comme elle pourrait être avec lui en ayant l'usage complet de son libre arbitre ?

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un jour elle puisse tenir à lui, l'aimer encore moins… Et pourtant dans son rêve elle lui avait laissé l'impression d'autant apprécier sa compagnie que lui la sienne. Douce, n'hésitant pas à le toucher et, comble de l'inimaginable, acceptant sans hésitation ou inconfort que lui la touche.

_"Qu'est-ce que les Dieux ont fait tomber comme nouvelle malédiction sur moi ?"._ Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette question, les tambours résonnèrent autour d'eux. Le sacrifice commençait enfin.

Le Jarl Jorgensen apparut au bout de l'allée de flambeaux, accompagné de son frère il avança dignement et la tête haute vers l'autel de sa mort. Les deux hommes se dirent adieu et celui qui allait festoyer avec les Dieux dans quelques instants grimpa de son plein gré sur la plateforme.

Lagertha fit son apparition, une chouette à l'épaule et la peau peinte à l'or. La meurtrière de sa mère s'avançât, marchant en terrain qu'elle croyait conquis en arborant un sourire serein. Un jour, qu'il espérait proche, il lui ferait payer son crime. C'est Aslaug qui aurait dû conduire ce sacrifice pour demander au Dieux de les bénir d'une mer calme pour un voyage sans tempêtes, de leur accorder une main sur et ferme pour tenir leurs haches et ne pas faillir lors des batailles qu'ils devraient mener pour venger son père et défaire les rois anglais.

Sa mère, Aslaug fille de Brynhildr et Sigurd le Tueur de Dragon, était une femme des Dieux. Bénie de visions la guidant elle et les siens mais aussi la ville de Kattegat qui avait prospérer sous son règne. Son père les avait abandonné, ses fils comme son peuple, mais Aslaug était restée. Sa mère avait pris soin des siens, de tous les siens et était grandement respectée pour ses talents de völva.

Une justice net et franche, des accords commerciaux juteux et en grande partie à leur avantage, un plan d'agrandissement et de construction ayant pris des années pour que la ville de Kattegat soit le port commerciale de grande envergure qu'elle était devenue. Voilà ce pour quoi sa mère avait œuvré pendant les dix longues années d'absence de Ragnar, voilà ce que la catin venait d'assassiner froidement.

Lagertha passa à sa portée et Ivar ne put réprimer l'impulsion qui lui dictait de faire du mal à cette femme, la main de Floki se posa fermement sur son épaule pour ramener son dos contre le dossier du siège qu'il occupait.

Il tenta de faire régner sa volonté sur le feu de sa colère qui grondait en lui, détournant la tête alors que Lagertha recevait l'épée sacrificielle des mains du grand prêtre. Comme attirer par un aimant, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Nelra Ottarsdóttir et son frère.

Les jumeaux avaient fini leurs suppliques aux Dieux et leur attention était entièrement tournée vers la plateforme où le Jarl Jorgensen serait bientôt sacrifié. Tharg, comme à son habitude, avait passé un bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur et cette dernière se blottissait contre son flanc en recherche de chaleur en ce début de nuit froide.

Il la vit porter brusquement les mains à ses oreilles, grimaçant sous une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas et attirant l'attention de son clan sur elle. Soudain elle releva son visage vers le ciel étoilé, l'un de ses bras retomba contre son flanc alors que l'autre tendait la main, index pointé en direction de la voûte céleste.

Il suivit son geste et retint une exclamation étouffée, la foule présente n'eut pas autant de retenue et plusieurs réactions se firent entendre. Les Dieux bénissaient cette cérémonie d'une étoile tombant sur Midgard, Ils leurs apporteraient courage et chance lors des raids en Angleterre.

Lorsque l'ambiance solennelle de l'événement retomba pour laisser peu à peu place à l'exaltation, tous les regards se tournèrent fébrilement et avec appréhension vers celui qui se devait désormais d'honorer sa part du marché.

Jorgensen devait mourir dignement, mourir en viking.

S'il suppliait ou se montrait assez faible pour craindre la mort les Dieux risquait de leur retirer la bonne fortune qu'il venait de faire miroiter devant eux. _"Ainsi sont nos Dieux, Ils récompensent bravoure et adresse mais se détournent devant la faiblesse"_.

* * *

Nelra, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes après que les Dieux eurent déchiré le ciel pour prouver leur contentement, mordilla avec appréhension sa lèvres inférieur alors que son cœur tapait avec force dans sa poitrine. Lagertha était sur le point de passer l'épée sacrificielle qu'elle tenait fermement au travers du corps du Jarl Jorgensen, les mots sacrés avaient été prononcés, le rite devait désormais atteindre son point culminant. Sa main agrippa celle de son frère, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que Jorgensen affirmait qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Un prêtre lui arracha sa chemise blanche et la reine de Kattegat prit place devant lui, la pointe de l'épée placé sous son sternum. Avec calme et dignité le sacrifié se laissa empaler, posant ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de la reine guerrière pour terminer par une étreinte mortelle l'œuvre qu'elle avait commencé.

Nelra relâcha en même temps que son frère une inspiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient retenu, un soulagement divin les parcourut. Pas de larmes, aucunes supplication ni râle de douleur. Jorgensen mourait devant leurs yeux, sa vie quittant rapidement son corps en un flot vermeil. Lagertha retira sa lame et aida le Jarl suédois à s'allonger au sol. Le même prêtre qui l'avait déshabillé attrapa avec respect ses épaules pour l'accompagner avec douceur.

La jeune femme observa sa poitrine se soulever avec rapidité, une, deux, trois fois avant que seul un corps inerte ne repose sur la plateforme. La tension quasiment palpable qui stagnait sur la grande place de Kattegat disparut subitement lorsque la vérité les frappa tous. Ils venaient de contenter les Dieux, leurs faveurs leur étaient accordées. Le Jarl Jorgensen était mort avec honneur.

Les hommes des Dieux recueillirent le sang offert par ce sacrifice et arpentèrent la foule, éclaboussant de gouttelettes cramoisies tous ceux qui se trouvait présent. Les jumeaux s'autorisèrent enfin à sourire lorsque leur clan entier fut sanctifié. Tharg rapprocha son front du sien en se penchant et Nelra appuya doucement sa tête contre lui, les yeux dans les yeux ils répétèrent leur credo ;

\- Je suis le bouclier du guerrier et je protège sa vie.

\- Je suis l'épée du guerrier et j'agis uniquement par sa volonté.

Dans un même mouvement ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et contrairement à leurs coutumes qui consistait à faire la plus grosse bosse possible sur le front de l'autre, ils portèrent chacun un pouce à leur bouche. Entaillant leurs chaires d'un coup de dents avant de tendre la main vers le visage de l'autre.

Nelra traça une ligne horizontale, commençant à la tempe gauche de son frère en l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour qu'elle puisse passer sur ses paupières. Elle finit en atteignant sa tempe droite, déclarant avec sérieux ;

\- Décèle les intentions de nos ennemis, proches ou lointains. Trouve les points faibles qu'il nous faut exploiter.

Tharg posa son pouce au milieu du front de sa sœur, descendant sur son nez et passant sur ses lèvres pour s'arrêter à la pointe de son menton, lui répondant avec tout autant de sérieux ;

\- Reste maître de toi-même, fais ployer le genou de ceux qui nous font face et que ton bras ne tremble pas lors de leur mise à mort.

* * *

Floki garda Ivar à l'œil alors que la place se vidait peu à peu des heureux élus ayant été témoin de la mort glorieuse du Jarl Jorgensen. Certain allait se coucher, d'autres festoierait encore quelques heures en racontant ce qu'ils avaient vu à ceux n'ayant pas pu y assister et il décida que son protégé ne ferait pas parti de ceux allant retrouver leurs chaudes fourrures.

Helga et Tanaruz devait déjà se trouver chez eux, ayant quitté aussi vite que possible la grande place après la fin de la cérémonie. Floki s'autorisa, grandement car sa femme ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui, un soupir las. Il doutait que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient ramenée sur leurs rivages soit un jour prochain heureuse. Elle ne mangeait presque pas, ne prononçait jamais une seule parole que ce soit dans leur langue ou la sienne. Il doutait même qu'elle dorme la nuit venue…

Il avait vu comment les siens priait, il la laisserait faire si cela pouvait amener un sourire sur son visage. Sa femme serait si contente avec seulement un sourire de cette fille adoptive récalcitrante qu'elle aimait déjà comme la sienne. Angrboda… Ses yeux le piquèrent et il renifla bruyamment. La peine qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa fille ne passait pas, elle s'amenuisait peut être mais ne disparaîtrait jamais.

\- Floki…

Il baissa les yeux vers Ivar qui rampait à ses côtés et qui délibérément évita son regard en lui annonçant ;

-… j'ai encore besoin de ton aide.

Avec un sourire en coin il déclara en pointant le char stationné à quelque mètre d'eux et qu'il avait créé spécialement pour le jeune homme ;

\- Ceci ne te suffit déjà plus ? Que veux-tu d'autre petit ingrat ?

Ivar garda les yeux fixés sur le chemin qu'il parcourra pour atteindre son char, disant dans un souffle en se hissant sur le siège ;

\- Rien que tes paroles vieux fou, et je dois être aussi fou que toi pour te les demander.

Floki lui laissa le temps de collecter ses pensées, le voyant ouvrir et fermé à répétition la bouche. Le rire qu'il retenait avec grand effort s'éteignit lorsqu'Ivar se tourna enfin vers lui, avec une pointe de désespoir il lui dit dans un murmure à peine audible ;

\- Quand les Dieux te confient une mission… Comment fais-tu pour la mener à bien ?

\- Tu vas devoir m'en dire plus strákur minn.

Ivar fit passer nerveusement les lanières servant de rennes dans le creux de ses mains, réfléchissant un instant à ce qu'il était d'accord de partager avec son mentor.

\- Les Dieux m'ont envoyé un rêve, ça concernait… quelqu'un.

Floki ne put s'en empêcher, avec un gloussement hystérique il rugit avec force ;

\- J'en étais sûr !

Ivar, et surtout ses yeux de glaces exprimant tout son mécontentement, le calmèrent quelque peu alors que les derniers passants qui quittaient les lieux du sacrifice lui jetaient des regards surpris avant de s'éloigner un peu plus rapidement. Essayant de garder un calme fictif et un comportement nonchalant, le constructeur de bateau s'adossa à l'un de ses plus beaux chefs d'œuvre. Il caressa la croupe du cheval y étant attelé en prononçant deux mots magiques qui amenèrent un voile rosé sur les joues d'Ivar.

\- Nelra Ottarsdóttir.

* * *

Ivar se contenta d'hocher la tête, se jurant de ne pas en dire plus alors qu'il n'était plus maître de ses réactions. Son cœur s'emballa et une boule froide compressa ses entrailles, son rêve à première vue agréable le hantait désormais avec acharnement. Il occupait ses pensées à chaque instant… et devenait insupportable, presque douloureux lorsque son regard tombait sur elle.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter dès l'instant où tu l'as poussé pour la première fois dans la boue, c'est ce que font les gamins dans ton genre.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais…

\- Façon de parler Ivar, je me comprends.

Ivar grogna de frustration en posant ses mains sur son front en baissant la tête, Floki… mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour croire que c'était une bonne idée de demander des conseils à ce vieux fou ?

\- Que sais-tu d'elle ?

Il appuya les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux en répondant ;

\- C'est une guerrière, elle a un frère jumeau et est …

Floki renifla bruyamment avec dédain, déçus par cette réponse et Ivar tourna enfin son regard vers lui en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le plus vieil ami de son père vérifia le harnais passant sous le ventre de son cheval en disant ;

\- Quelque chose que tout Kattegat ne sait pas déjà ?

Il faillit perdre contenance et hurler à la face du vieil homme qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé finir mais se ravisa, à sa manière Floki comprenait quelque chose qu'il entrapercevait à peine. Avec une hésitation qu'il cacha tant bien que mal il prononça ;

\- Tīwaz…

Le ricanement appréciateur de son mentor l'encouragea à en dire plus ;

\- Elle porte la rune Tīwaz autour du cou.

Floki se releva en époussetant ses mains, faisant le tour de l'animal en déclarant avec un sourire ;

\- La Victoire Juste, la rune du Dieu Tyr.

Prenant en assurance Ivar déclara ;

\- C'est le seul ornement qu'elle porte.

\- Serais tu aveugle en plus de traîner ta carcasse sur le sol à longueur de journée ?

Cette réplique le laissa un instant sans voix et il fronça les sourcils, un air boudeur sur le visage en serrant ses rennes avec plus de force, répétant avec énervement ;

\- Elle ne porte pas d'autres ornements.

Floki posa ses mains sur ses hanches, s'approchant de lui de sa démarche scabreuse en l'observant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

\- Mais oui, en plus d'être un bâtard d'estropié te voilà à présent aveugle.

\- Floki !

Ivar vit la surprise prendre place sur le visage du constructeur de bateau devant sa perte de sang-froid, ce petit jeu d'asticotage qu'ils avaient depuis des années se terminait toujours avec eux riants aux éclats devant les prouesses verbales qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Avec calme et une pointe de sérieux Floki lui expliqua en s'appuyant contre le flanc du char ;

\- Ce n'est pas le seul ornement qu'elle porte, il y en a un deuxième.

Perdant quelque peu son sérieux il agita une main en demandant, un sourire en coin venant orner ses lèvres ;

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Elle parie, avec son frère et les autres membres de cette troupe de choc qu'ils dirigent.

Avec étonnement et intérêt Floki voulut en savoir plus ;

\- Des paris ? Sur quoi portent-ils ?

Ivar haussa les épaules en répondant ;

\- De ce que j'ai compris sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Ivar remercia les Dieux pour l'obscurité les entourant en sentant ses joues chauffées aux paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer ;

\- Depuis que les Dieux m'ont envoyé ce rêve… Ses yeux me hantent, aussi vert que la plus profonde de nos forêts. Ils s'enflamment lorsqu'elle perd son calme. Sigurd a comparé ses cheveux au feu et j'ai trouvé ça ridicule sur le moment mais maintenant ils me rappellent le métal rougeoyant qui chauffe peu à peu dans la forge.

\- Estropié, aveugle et poète !

Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire devant ce commentaire enjoué, il secoua avec abattement la tête en soupirant ;

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule…

\- Non pas ridicule jeune Ivar, seulement fou.

\- Il faut croire que la folie est contagieuse et que j'ai trop traîné dans ton sillage vieil homme.

Un rire nerveux accompagna celui, joyeux, de Floki. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec défaitisme en demandant ;

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Floki ?

\- Partir à la chasse.

Le vieux constructeur de bateau sourit devant l'incompréhension qu'affichait le plus jeune fils de Ragnar. Floki lui tourna le dos et il s'éloigna de sa démarche scabreuse et chaloupée en lui faisant signe de le suivre par-dessus son épaule. Il attendit d'entendre le char faire demi-tour dans son dos avant d'expliquer à son protégée ;

\- Celle-ci ne se laissera pas amadouer par de beaux bijoux, de belles paroles ou de l'or. Son père vient de refuser aujourd'hui même une offre très alléchante d'un Jarl suédois.

Un claquement sec des rennes retentit dans la nuit et Ivar remonta à sa hauteur, le jeune homme serrait les mâchoires mais ne l'interrompit pas alors qu'il continuait ;

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, depuis quelques années plusieurs ont déjà demandé sa main mais le Jarl Ottar refuse. Quel que soit la proposition, aucun ne reçoit son accord et sa bénédiction.

Ivar desserra enfin les lèvres pour dire avec exaspération ;

\- Avant de penser à aller voir son père ce serait bien que je sache ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

Floki souleva un sourcil surprit et constata dans un gloussement amusé ;

\- Oh ça je pense que c'est déjà le cas.

Avec acidité son protégé lui demanda ;

\- Qui est l'aveugle maintenant, hmm ?

Floki leva un premier doigt de la main qu'il tendit devant lui ;

\- Tu l'as insulté dès le premier soir.

Un second doigt imita la position du premier.

\- je sais aussi qu'elle t'a envoyé une esclave pour te transmettre un message.

\- Comment peux- tu… ?

Ivar arrêta sa question et y réfléchis durant une seconde avant de murmuré hargneusement ;

\- Foutu forgeron.

\- En fait c'est de son fils, Thurid, que je l'ai appris.

Floki leva un troisième doigt en déclarant ;

\- Elle a accepté, malgré tes nombreux manques de respect, de s'entraîner avec toi.

Exaspéré Ivar lui demanda en haussant le ton pour arrêter ce compte rendu ;

\- Tout ça pour dire quoi ?

Sombrement son mentor lui répondit ;

\- Si elle ne s'intéressait pas à toi cet entraînement n'aurait jamais eu lieu, ou pire tu en serais revenu avec plus qu'une simple balafre et quelques bleus.

Un soupir dubitatif échappa au jeune homme et avec froideur il dit ;

\- Arrête Floki, si elle s'intéresse à moi c'est uniquement à cause de mes jambes. Je suis quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans son monde. Ivar le Désossé, l'estropié qui rampe dans les rues de Kattegat… Je serais très étonné d'apprendre que les Froydins ne tuent pas leurs malformés dès la naissance sans aucune hésitation.

\- Peut-être mais n'en soit pas si sûr.

Ployant le sujet de leur discussion à sa volonté Floki lui demanda en passant une main sur son crâne tatoué ;

\- Que sait-elle sur toi ?

Ivar ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en répondant ;

\- Ce que tout le monde sait…

Osa se trouvait beaucoup plus au nord que Kattegat mais nul doute que des rumeurs le concernant avait dû atteindre les oreilles des Froydins bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans sa ville natale. Ivar espérait que quelques une n'avaient pas filtré, surtout celle concernant une esclave qui était depuis peu devenue la femme de son frère aîné.

Floki le sortit de ses sombres penser en déclarant avec certitude alors qu'ils longeaient la plage près des quais de Kattegat ;

\- Cela doit changer et voici l'occasion parfaite.

Le constructeur de bateau lui désigna un groupe riant et buvant autour d'un énorme feu au bout de la plage. Ils s'approchèrent de ce qui semblait être la troupe de choc Froydin au grand complet, alors que Tharg les remarquait et agitait un bras en les invitant à les rejoindre, Floki se tourna vers son protégé en murmurant avec un sourire radieux devant le visage pâle qu'Ivar arborait ;

\- Essaye d'être… agréable.

Traduction ;

Gjöf Guðanna – Cadeau des Dieux

Dóttir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Fille (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Strákur minn – Mon garçon


	11. L'Enfant Loup

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 10 ; L'Enfant Loup.

Nelra releva brusquement la tête du chaudron mis sur le feu qu'elle surveillait attentivement lorsque son frère lança par-dessus les rires, chants, récits et paroles émis par les membres de la Meute.

\- Floki, Prince Ivar !

La jeune femme imita le signe d'invitation que son frère leur fit après avoir déposé quelques épices dans le contenu du chaudron bouillonnant doucement devant elle. Lorsqu'elle comprit sur quoi avançait le plus jeune fils de Ragnar sa curiosité fut telle qu'elle ramena le grand récipient en périphérie du feu. Interrompant momentanément sa besogne pour s'avancer à la rencontre des nouveaux venus.

Avoir entendu parler d'une idée et voir sa concrétisation était deux choses bien distinctes, Tharg fut rapidement à ses côtés comme la plupart des membres de la Meute qui se levèrent pour tourner autour de cette invention nouvelle et attractive.

Un char de guerre !

Passant à côté de Floki elle entendit son frère lui déclarer, aussi impressionné qu'elle ;

\- C'est une merveille Floki.

Nelra s'approcha du cheval à la robe blanche, tendant lentement sa main vers ses naseaux, ils frétillèrent mais il se laissa faire sans broncher. Avec un sourire elle demanda à Ivar en faisant glisser sa main sur le cou puissant de l'animal ;

\- Comment se fait-il à son nouveau travail ?

Elle commençât à inspecter le harnais compliqué qui enserrait le poitrail de l'animal alors que le jeune homme lui répondit après s'être raclé discrètement la gorge ;

\- C'est un bon cheval, il va vite et répond bien aux rennes comme à la voix.

Passant sans hésitation sous le ventre de l'animal pour continuer son inspection sur l'autre flanc elle dit en arborant un sourire radieux ;

\- Ravie de l'entendre.

Nelra tapota affectueusement la panse de l'animal, reprenant la parole après avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Floki alors que son frère s'approchait pour inspecter les sabots et les jambes du destrier ;

\- Floki est un génie mais ce marchand l'aurait ruiné sans notre présence.

Elle vit Ivar lever un sourcil surprit et Floki vint s'appuyer sur l'armature du char en expliquant à son protégé en haussant les épaules ;

\- Quand les meilleurs éleveurs de chevaux de toute la Scandinavie sont à portée de main je trouve utile de leur demander conseils.

Un détail attira l'attention de la jeune femme et elle passa un doigt sous une lanière, le cheval hennit en ébouriffant sa queue pour montrer son mécontentement. Avec un murmure apaisant et une caresse sur sa croupe elle continua son exploration, trouvant là où la sangle passait près du pli interne de la cuisse arrière ce qui ressemblait à une brûlure due aux frottements. Nelra fit signe à Floki de venir voir ce qu'elle venait de trouver en lui disant ;

\- Cette sangle est trop serrée, il faut le déharnacher et le soigner.

Floki n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un Ivar anxieux demandait dans un souffle ;

\- Il est blessé ?

Le voyant prendre appui sur le bord du char, se penchant dangereusement pour inspecter son cheval, elle le rassura en défaisant une première boucle ;

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une petite brûlure.

Un hennissement de soulagement échappa à l'animal alors que le harnais devenait de plus en plus desserré autour de ses flancs. Avec angoisse Floki leur expliqua qu'il fallait retenir les deux madriers qui rattachaient le cheval à la structure même du char.

Ivar tendit les rennes qu'il tenait en direction de Nelra, descendant rapidement de son char lorsqu'elle les lui prit avant de ramper la rejoindre. Elle lui indiqua la partie de peau à vif, les poils ayant été usés jusqu'à la racine ou bien arrachés.

Ivar inspectait à la lumière que projetait le feu dans leur dos la plaie qu'elle lui montrait, grognant d'exaspération dès que l'un d'eux projetait sans le vouloir une ombre en passant devant la seule source de lumière qu'ils possédaient.

Après une dernière inspection de la sangle Floki murmura avec culpabilité ;

\- Je l'ai faite trop courte…

Le vieil ami de Ragnar finit de déharnaché l'animal en pestant contre lui-même à voix basse. Le cheval fit un premier pas hésitant et s'arrêta net, ne sachant clairement pas s'il pouvait avancer sans sentir le poids de son fardeau. Nelra fit claquer doucement sa langue sur son palais pour l'encourager, un petit coup sec sur les rennes suffit pour qu'avec un nouvel hennissement le cheval commence à marcher au pas qu'elle lui imposait avec douceur et encouragement.

Tharg et Dreng, sous la direction nerveuse du constructeur de bateau, bougèrent avec autant de délicatesse qu'ils étaient capable les barres de bois qu'ils soutenaient. Nelra rassura une nouvelle fois le prince à l'expression anxieuse qui rampait derrière elle alors qu'elle allait attacher les rennes du cheval à une branche basse proche de leur bivouac ;

\- Il ne boite pas et est en pleine forme, les quelques jours que nous allons passer en mer suffiront pour qu'il se remette.

Nelra baissa le regard vers le sol en direction d'Ivar lorsque celui-ci se permit un soupir de soulagement discret, surprise de voir que son attachement pour sa nouvelle monture soit déjà si fort. La jeune femme jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers le chaudron reposant près du feu de camp, après avoir gratifié le cheval d'une dernière caresse elle dit ;

\- Si Floki et toi voulez rester vous êtes les bienvenus.

Alors que la Meute revenait vers eux et prenaient place autour du feu, s'asseyant sur les troncs et larges morceaux de bois flotté l'encerclant, Nelra remarqua Dreng qui triturait nerveusement ses mains. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante et ses aptitudes à la hache, les Dieux l'avaient affligé d'une timidité maladive qui faisait surface dès qu'il côtoyait des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu. Floki ne remarqua pas qu'il tenta de lui parler et vint vers eux, ployant l'échine pour inspecter à son tour les dégâts causé à la malheureuse bête. Avec tristesse, auto-flagellation et déception il s'excusa ;

\- Je suis désolé Ivar, je l'ai faite trop courte… c'est ma faute, mon erreur.

Dreng prit son courage à deux mains et, une expression résolue sur le visage, s'avança près du constructeur de bateau en déclarant avec une vitesse fulgurante ;

\- MonnomestDreng. Jepeuxarrangerlasangle.

Le visage de Floki s'illumina et avec espoir il demanda ;

\- Vraiment ?

Aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en pleine floraison Dreng hocha vigoureusement la tête en observant ses pieds. Ses mains agiles prirent possession d'une bourse à la taille conséquente qu'il portait à l'arrière de sa ceinture, dévoilant son matériel et des chutes de cuir en tout genre.

Thorvalda, un bol et un petit mortier de bois à la main ainsi que la lanière de sa sacoche d'herbes passée autour de son poignet, quitta la chaleur projetée par le feu pour venir inspecter la plaie de l'animal. La guerrière s'installa confortablement au sol en croisant ses jambes, quelques pas derrière Dreng et Floki qui discutait des possibilités qu'ils avaient. Avec application la jeune femme écrasa différente feuilles en demandant à Nelra ;

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ce ruban, c'est bien de la soie ?

Nelra hocha affirmativement la tête, défaisant la tresse principale où le ruban prenait place. Alors qu'elle bataillait avec ses cheveux Thorvalda appela une autre guerrière qui riait à une blague de Tharg ;

\- Moyfrid ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de ta laine et demande à Reidulf s'il ne lui reste pas une ou deux cerises.

La dénommée Moyfrid se leva en époussetant ses jambières et contourna le feu pour porter le message de Thorvalda à son destinataire.

\- Nel, le vin !

Elle tourna son attention vers son frère, arrivant enfin à retirer le ruban récalcitrant, voyant qu'il replaçait le chaudron à sa position d'origine et hocha la tête. Nelra, tendit son ruban à Thorvalda et voulut s'éloigner de ceux prenant soin du cheval mais une main de fer attrapa sa cheville, la faisant presque trébucher.

La jeune femme baissa le regard vers son pied alors qu'Ivar relâchait sa prise en levant les yeux vers elle, il déclara dans un murmure presque inaudible ;

\- Merci.

Nelra haussa les épaules en lui faisant signe de la suivre pour prendre place autour du feu. Moyfrid revint dans leur champ de vision et prenant appui sur l'épaule de Tharg elle dit avec une moue boudeuse ;

\- Reidulf te fais savoir que la saison des cerises s'est arrêté il y a deux lune de ça mais qu'il a des châtaignes en abondance.

Thorvalda soupira et voulant éviter une énième dispute sur la fabrication d'un de ses onguent avec le dénommé Reidulf, annonça en reprenant son calme ;

\- Veux-tu bien être mon écho et lui dire que je serais enchantée d'utiliser ses châtaignes ?

Moyfrid hocha la tête, prête à aller chercher les dites châtaignes lorsque Thorvalda ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter ;

\- Oh et, Moyfrid, précise lui que ça marcherait mieux avec des cerises, même séchées. Ce goinfre aurait dû en garder en réserve…

Ivar s'adossa à l'une des roues de son char inerte sur le sable en observant pensivement et avec intérêts les interactions qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Floki était désormais entouré par plusieurs jeunes gens de son âge qui, sans avoir reçus un seul ordre allant dans ce sens, s'occupaient avec dévotion de son cheval.

Un guerrier passa devant lui, ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe naissante un chapelet d'incohérence, suivie par une Moyfrid qui filait un bout de laine entre ses doigts en ricanant sous cape. Il présuma qu'il s'agissait de Reidulf, car à peine eut il quitter le groupe pour se rapprocher de la guerrière assise au sol qu'il tempêta avec force ;

\- Thorvalda ! Je ne suis pas un goinfre et…

\- Et tu vas me donner ces maudites châtaignes !

Ivar entendit quelques rires autour du feu lorsque Thorvalada tendit une main impatiente en direction du guerrier, faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais elle rajouta ;

\- J'aimerais soigner ce cheval avant l'aube…

Avec brutalité Reidulf posa quelques châtaignes au creux de sa main et, se détournant d'elle, il inspecta à son tour l'équidé. Ivar allait détourner son attention de la scène mais dû au contraire s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque Thorvalda ajouta avec un calme parfait ;

\- Tu manges autant qu'un ogre. On m'apprendrait que móðir þín à coucher avec un habitant de Jötunheim que je n'en serais même pas étonnée.

Une guerre froide éclata entre les deux protagonistes, consistant en un échange de remarques, piques et insultes en tous genres. Thorvalda le fit même sourire à plusieurs reprises, ayant un esprit très imaginatif et imagé.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut un visage familier dans cette foule d'inconnus, l'esclave venu le voir à la forge se tenait près de sa maîtresse. Remuant le contenu du chaudron avec attention sous les directives de Nelra qui incorporait d'autres éléments à cette mixture dont le vent lui apportait par intermittence l'odeur alcoolisée.

Ce qu'il pouvait observer avec ce groupe composé de personnes venant clairement de familles et de classes sociales différentes le laissait perplexe. En compagnie de ses frères la compétition régnait depuis toujours, qui serait le meilleur ? À l'épée, l'arc, la hache, les femmes… Au sein de sa fratrie être le meilleur était synonyme de respect. Être faible n'amenait que moqueries et dédain.

La diversité qu'il avait devant les yeux le déconcertait, du simple guerrier en passant par l'artisan pour arriver jusqu'aux héritiers même du clan Froydin. Comment un tel groupe pouvait bien coexister et être appelé _"La Troupe de Choc des Froydins"_ ? Se connaissaient ils tous depuis des années, depuis l'enfance ? À quel point étaient-ils rodés au combat ? Depuis quand cette phalange combattait elle ensemble ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu retombes dans tes mauvaises habitudes avec une rapidité qui me surprend.

Ivar sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Nelra s'asseyait près de lui, croisant ses chevilles devant elle avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse. Posant sa joue sur l'un d'eux elle lui demanda avec sérieux ;

\- Doutes-tu à nouveau, Ragnarsson ?

Il reprit rapidement contenance et avec calme il rétorqua ;

\- Douter et avoir des questions sont deux choses bien différentes.

\- Mais l'un mène à l'autre, il serait donc plus sage d'énoncer tes questions.

La prenant au mot il demanda ;

\- Depuis quand cette phalange existe ?

\- À peu près trois ans.

Nelra releva la tête de ses genoux et pointa un doigt vers son cheval en expliquant avec enthousiasme ;

\- Dreng, Thorvalda et Reidulf nous ont rejoints pour les raids de l'année passée. Là-bas…

La jeune femme lui désigna un groupe conséquent de guerriers et guerrières qui discutaient avec ferveur et moult éclats de voix, ils pouvaient les entendre argumenter sur les bienfaits de telle arme au lieu d'une autre. Le débat ne lui sembla pas être des plus serein et calme, le fer de plusieurs des dites armes brillant sous les reflets des flammes de leur feu de camp. Nelra continua son explication sans avoir l'air étonnée ou dérangée par leurs comportements ;

\- Le noyau dur de la Meute, ils sont là depuis le début.

Alors que Nelra repoussait une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait ramené devant ses yeux il lui demanda avec curiosité;

\- La Meute ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en retendant le bras vers d'autres guerriers ;

\- Faðir trouve que le titre de "Troupe de Choc" est plus civilisé en société, entre nous nous préférons nous appeler ainsi. Près de bróðir minn se trouve les nouveaux venus, pardonne leur pâleur et ne pense pas que c'est un signe de couardise mais demain ils partent pour leur premier raid.

\- Et eux ?

Ce fut son tour d'indiquer un groupe de guerriers qui se tenaient debout là où les vagues venait lécher leurs bottes en les enfonçant légèrement dans le sable à chaque passage.

\- Eux ils sont tous aussi impatients que moi d'être à demain. Si les Dieux leurs offraient nageoires et branchies ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant avant de nager jusqu'en Angleterre pour être les premiers à y poser le pied.

Alors qu'elle retournait son attention sur lui, il maintient un masque impassible et distant en posant sa prochaine question ;

\- Quand es-tu parti en raid pour la première fois ?

Nelra reposa sa joue contre ses genoux, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle proposait ;

\- Inversons les rôles Ivar, qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai déjà répondus à plusieurs de tes questions. Il est temps que ma curiosité soit rassasiée.

Fronçant les sourcils en ressentant de la surprise devant cette demande, il hocha simplement la tête. Floki lui ayant fait comprendre qu'elle ne savait rien de plus que n'importe qui à son sujet, il s'était demandé comment remédier à cet état de fait. Peut-être le vieux fou avait-il raison dans ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Je peux poser n'importe quelle question ?

Une sueur froide parcouru son dos devant les possibilités que cela ouvrait, les rumeurs et ragots de Kattegat pouvant inspirer les prochaines paroles de la jeune femme, mais malgré tout il dit avec une nonchalance feinte ;

\- Pourquoi pas…

Elle hésita, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et il eut envie de la rapprocher de lui… de passer un bras autour de sa taille, comme dans son rêve et d'être celui qui martyriserait cette lèvre. Il secoua la tête discrètement en détournant le regard.

Patience, il inspira en se résonnant, s'il précipitait quoi que ce soit… cela n'apporterait rien de bon sauf peut-être une satisfaction momentanée. Pour un simple baisé volé une femme libre et son clan pouvait demander rétribution et châtiment, il n'était pas tenté de se mettre les Froydins à dos pour si peu.

Floki lui fit un signe de la main en souriant comme le fou qu'il était, se trouvant désormais assis autour du feu et en grande conversation avec un Dreng qui semblait moins rougir mais qui gardait les joues bien roses. Ivar lui rendit son geste en attendant que Nelra ne pose enfin sa question, il craignait que les conseils de Floki ne s'éparpillent au quatre vents dès l'instant où elle ouvrirait la bouche. "_Agréable, hmm ? "._

\- C'est vrai qu'Odin vous est apparu, à toi et bræður þínir ?

Le silence qui tomba soudainement sur la Meute le surprit et lui fit se rendre compte que tous les regards aux alentours étaient tournés dans sa direction. Le ricanement de Floki lui parvient alors qu'il répondait ;

\- Il est venu nous annoncer que faðir minn était bel et bien mort.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter Ivar garda le silence. C'est un raclement doux de gorge qui rompit le silence et une voix aux accents étrangers qui déclara ;

\- Je pense que c'est prêt maîtresse.

Nelra se leva promptement, époussetant le sable humide qui collait à l'arrière de ses cuisses et sur ses fesses en revenant vers le chaudron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu acceptant avec un sourire les deux cornes que Sancie lui tendit, les plongeant en évitant de se brûler alors que la Meute se levait peu à peu pour l'imiter.

Son frère voulut attraper l'une des cornes qu'elle portait mais Nelra lui lança un regard qui aurait pu arrêter la charge d'un aurochs sauvage. Tharg soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se rapprochant de Sancie qui cachait un sourire derrière une main gracieusement posé sur sa bouche.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Floki à pas mesuré, ne voulant pas renversé ce qu'elle transportait. Elle lui tendit une corne, prête à le mettre en garde contre son contenu mais un gloussement ravi la devança alors qu'il reniflait à plein nez la vapeur qui s'en échappait doucement. Ses yeux rieurs se relevèrent vers les siens alors qu'il demandait ;

\- Ce sont les mêmes que ceux d'Uppsala ?

\- Nous leur envoyons le meilleur de notre récolte mais oui ce sont les mêmes.

Floki souffla sur la surface du vin, remerciant la jeune femme alors qu'elle partait vers Ivar. Une nouvelle coupe remplie lui fut proposé par son frère et elle la prit avec un sourire en continuant son chemin.

Avec précaution elle prit appui contre le char pour se laisser glisser au sol, s'asseyant à la même place qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt. Ivar attrapa la corne qu'elle lui tendit et voulut la porter directement à ses lèvres. Avec rapidité elle posa la main dessus, paume couvrant le récipient, le mettant en garde précipitamment ;

\- Ce n'est pas que du vin chaud.

Ivar leva un sourcil suspicieux dans sa direction, lui demandant en essayant d'empêcher un sourire de venir orner son visage ;

\- Est-ce un élixir dont ta nourrice a le secret ? Si c'est le cas je préfère passer mon tour.

Elle secoua la tête en pouffant de rire, se rappelant sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appliqué l'onguent sur sa blessure. Nelra lui répondit après avoir bu une première gorgée du breuvage chaud et épicé qui la réchauffa avec délice de l'intérieur.

\- Rassure toi ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je te ferais une mauvaise farce si je ne te prévenais pas de ce que nous avons mis dans ce vin.

\- Oh en plus d'être la berseker des Froydin tu es aussi leur sorcière ?

Nelra ne sut pas si elle devait s'énerver d'être accusé de sorcellerie ou reconnaissante qu'il ne la remette plus en question sur ses aptitudes. Après un moment de réflexion elle retira sa main qui reposait toujours sur le dessus de la corne d'Ivar, le mettant silencieusement au défi par un simple regard d'y boire sans plus d'information sur son contenu.

Ivar regarda sa corne avant que son regard ne se perde à nouveau dans deux iris aux couleurs rendus sombre par la nuit qui les entourait, essayant de faire la part entre son envie de la vider cul sec et l'autre part de lui-même qui ne pouvait s'y résoudre sans en connaître la composition. Avec un soupir de résignation il demanda ;

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

La voix neutre Nelra lui demanda ;

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir dire non mais Ivar mordit sa langue pour éviter de faire ce faux-pas, avec ruse et sérieux il répondit ;

\- La confiance se gagne.

Nelra hocha la tête avec gravité, énonçant après une nouvelle gorgée qui lui fit chauffer les joues ;

\- Du miel, des épices et un tas de bonnes choses.

À chaque ingrédient énoncé Ivar rapprocha sa corne de ses lèvres, appréciant le fumet qui s'en échappait et chatouillait ses narines, s'arrêtant brusquement au dernier pour demander ;

\- Les bonnes choses étant… ?

\- Des champignons.

Ivar éloigna quelque peu la corne de son visage en voyant la jeune femme apporter la sienne à ses lèvres avec confidence. Il prit une décision risquée, connaissant l'effet que certains champignons pouvaient avoir… Il espéra durant un instant que ceux-ci ne lui délieraient pas trop la langue et le laisseraient maître de ses actions. Ivar avala une gorgée du vin avant de dire avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas ;

\- Si toi tu n'as pas peur d'en boire pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ?

Nelra essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main en répondant avec humour ;

\- Mais nous devrions tous craindre d'en boire. Ce vin vient de Francie, klan mín l'a trouvé dans les entrailles d'un de leur lieu de culte, particulièrement bien caché.

Ivar l'enjoignit de s'expliquer en prenant une nouvelle gorgée qui descendit dans sa gorge pour aller réchauffer agréablement ses entrailles. Très sérieusement Nelra reprit la parole ;

\- Les chrétiens pensent que le vin est le sang de celui qu'ils appellent Christ, le sonur de leur soit disant Dieu. Nous avons trouvé l'idée d'en boire ce soir, avant de partir les massacrer très approprié.

Le rire fou de Floki éclata avec une puissance qui fit sursauter la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de pouffer en posant une main sur sa bouche. Ivar admira le rouge qui lui monta aux joues en s'abreuvant avec plus de confidence.

Il lui suffit de deux gorgées de plus pour que sa tête s'embrume légèrement et qu'il ne sente une chaleur envahissante prendre possession de son torse. Il exhala fébrilement en posant bien à plat sa main libre au sol, n'appréciant pas la perte de contrôle qu'il ressentait sur son équilibre et son esprit.

Ivar ferma malgré lui les yeux, la sensation de chaleur se répandait rapidement à son corps, descendant dans ses entrailles, poursuivant son chemin vers ses jambes. La morsure froide qui lui étreignait ses membres inférieures depuis maintenant des jours fut chasser, c'était comme s'il se tenait nu devant la forge rougeoyante de Kattegat…

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'il reposait l'arrière de son crâne contre la roue de son char, rouvrant les yeux sur un monde au couleur plus profonde et vibrante. Il fixa le contenu de sa corne avant de se tourner vers Nelra qui regardait désormais en direction de son cheval et du trio qui l'avait soigné et qui revenait enfin vers le feu de camp. Tendant des mains avides vers Sancie qui leur donna leurs cornes fumantes avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ivar entrechoqua sa corne avec la sienne, ramenant son attention vers lui il déclara solennellement en fixant ses yeux dans les siens ;

\- Skál.

Nelra ne détourna pas le regard alors qu'elle lui répondait après un instant de réflexion qui amena une expression pensive sur ses traits ;

\- Skál.

Il se perdit durant quelques secondes dans la forêt qui composait les yeux de la jeune femme, admirant les reflets que le feu allumait dans ses iris. Le trait sanglant qui barrait son visage en deux venait renforcer le vert de ses yeux, il se forçat à détourner le regard sous peine de se rendre ridicule. Ivar leva sa corne pour cacher son moment d'égarement.

Nelra enfonça la sienne dans le sable, vide comme il pouvait facilement le remarquer et elle lui demanda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec attention ;

\- À quoi buvons-nous ?

Avec un sourire froid il lui répondit avant de vider sa corne d'un trait ;

\- Aux calamités et souffrances que nous allons très bientôt faire subir aux chrétiens et à leur faux Dieu.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, une flamme nouvelle s'alluma dans son regard. Avec un rire franc et plein elle abattit avec force sa main, paume ouverte sur son épaule. Alors que seul sa main posé au sol et lui servant d'appui l'empêcha de tanguer sous l'impact Nelra appela avec vigueur l'esclave qui resservait à la ronde les membres de la Meute ;

\- Sancie !

Après un hochement de tête de son esclave vers elle, Nelra déclara la voix encore teinté de son rire mais avec un sérieux tout de même présent ;

\- Ils nous faut honorer les Dieux par plus de libations, buvons et cette nuit fêtons. Fêtons notre départ pour venger faðir þinn et anéantir nos ennemis.

Ivar observa du coin de l'œil Sancie qui s'approchait à pas mesurer vers eux, se tournant vers elle lorsqu'elle tendit la cruche en bois qu'elle tenait précautionneusement vers Nelra avec un sourire ;

\- Si tu le souhaites tu peux rentrer au campement de faðir minn Sancie.

Un hochement négatif lui répondit et d'une voix douce l'esclave lui demanda ;

\- Je préférerais rester maîtresse, puis-je ?

\- Fais comme il te plaira mais n'oublie pas que demain matin j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ma tente et de tout ce qui se trouve dedans.

L'esclave se tourna vers lui, un sourire doux restant avec franchise et sans peur sur son visage alors qu'elle le resservait. Sancie inclina la tête en direction de sa maîtresse avant de rejoindre ce que Nelra avait appelé un peu plus tôt le "noyau dur" de la Meute.

Nelra leva sa corne, l'entrechoquant avec la sienne en lui demandant avec un sourire en coin ;

\- Et fêtons une amitié naissante, skál ?

Ivar se retint à temps de froncer les sourcils en entendant cela, son cœur s'arrêta durant un instant avant de reprendre sa course à un rythme bien plus élevé. _"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !"_, il ne montra rien de ce qu'il pensait et acquiesça en se raisonnant ; si elle lui offrait son amitié en toute franchise... pourquoi la refuser ? Il lui fallait bien un point de départ pour réaliser ce que les Dieux lui avaient fait miroiter en songe.

C'était comme une partie de hnefatafl, penser à chaque étape et mouvement pour s'approprier le roi, en l'occurrence ici une reine.

\- Skál.

\- J'aimerais entendre une de vos histoires…

Le constructeur de bateau, allongé sur le sable, la tête contre une souche rendu blanche par les eaux de l'océan et les pieds vers le feu, demanda après un marmonnement incohérent ;

\- Celle de la naissance du Hvítur úlfur.

Tharg se retrouva debout avant de savoir que ses jambes le transportèrent au centre du cercle que la meute et ses invités formaient. Il se racla la gorge en assurant ses appuis au sol, levant cérémonieusement les bras pour demander l'attention de tous ;

\- Floki, l'Ami des Dieux, demande à entendre l'histoire du Hvítur úlfur…

L'une de ses histoires favorites, il ne manquerait pour rien au monde la joie de la narrer. Il entendit la flûte de Nottolv entonner un rythme bucolique dans son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents avant d'entamer son récit ;

\- Dans les contrées du Grand Nord, là où l'hiver règne en maître en étendant son manteau blanc sur tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée, là où le vent porte en lui la froideur de la mort. Vivait un roi sage et juste du nom de…

Tharg inspira à plein poumon pour rugir de concert avec la Meute ;

\- Tjodrik le Fort !

S'asseyant précairement sur le tonneau de vin, désormais vide, il finit le fond de sa corne en se lançant dans son récit

\- Tjodrik était parti à l'Est avec ses hommes et ses drakkars…

Un raclement de gorge peu discret suivi de bien d'autres l'interrompirent et il inspecta rapidement la Meute, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air réprobateur des femmes libres présentent autour du feu et le sourire en coin de ses hommes. Il se tourna vers Sancie, remarquant son sourcil discrètement relevé en signe de reproche alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour le resservir. Des murmures réprobateur résonnèrent alors que la flûte de Nottolv se tut et il lançât par-dessus son épaule

\- Nel ?

\- On en a déjà parlé kæri bróðir minn.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il rougit légèrement de sa maladresse. Donnant sa corne à Sancie et lui faisant signe de le suivre il se leva de son tonneau. Solennellement il releva les bras et recommença son récit avec plus de vigueur

\- Tjodrik était parti à l'Est !

Il vit la Meute retenir son souffle devant le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait et la pause dramatique qu'il fit avant d'enchaîner en arpentant le sable, Nottolv l'accompagnant à nouveau du son de son instrument

\- Accompagné de guerrières aux boucliers magnifiques, sauvages et mortelles, ainsi que d'hommes aussi forts que les géants de Jötunheim !

À la mention des géants il avait pointé un doigt vers Reidulf, gagnant le rire incontrôlable de Thorvalda.

\- Ses drakkars aux voiles blanche avaient navigué vers les terres russe et revenaient désormais chargés de trésors plus merveilleux les uns que les autres !

Attrapant la corne que tenait Sancie Tharg prit une gorgée pour s'humidifier la gorge, la lui redonnant en énumérant ce que Tjodrik ramenait au pays dans ses cales. Un sourire en coin lui vint lorsque les guerriers se tenant au bord de l'eau s'approchèrent du feu pour mieux l'entendre.

Nelra fut distraite des paroles et gesticulation de son frère, par-delà l'horizon sombre un tambour solitaire résonnait faiblement mais avec insistance. Elle frotta sa joue sur ses genoux, serrant ses jambes replié contre son torse en se focalisant sur Tharg qui racontait le périlleux chemin qu'empruntait la flotte de Tjodrik pour rentrer chez lui.

La jeune femme réussit avec effort à se concentrer sur son frère qui mimait le combat entre Tjodrik et le monstre marrin Hroll, Tharg rugit comme s'il était celui qui avait vaincu cet adversaire et elle se relaxa quelque peu alors que la flûte de Nottolv résonnait avec force avant d'entamer un chant languide qui fit siffler d'appréciation la Meute.

\- Le monstre mort Tjodrik n'eut plus qu'une pensée, kona hans qui l'attendait dans son grand skalli. Enceinte à son départ elle devait désormais bercer dans ses bras doux son héritier.

Les hommes sifflèrent alors que Tharg fit valser une Sancie qui rougit avec délice devant cette attention. Un genou en terre son frère déclara avec emphase et la voix graveleuse en désignant l'esclave qui soudainement adopta un port de tête royal, une expression sérieuse sur le visage alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa hanche et levait la corne qu'elle tenait en direction de Tharg

\- La belle et rusée Volaug !

Bien des membres de la Meute réclamèrent le récit de Tjodrik et Volaug, les femmes particulièrement. Nelra ricana en voyant Tharg pâlir, époussetant son genou en se relevant. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge mais déclara avec aplomb

\- Pas ce soir mes amis, Floki a demandé à entendre l'histoire du hvítur úlfur et vous savez tous qu'elle est sur le point de commencer.

Quelques protestations furent entendu autour du feu de camp et son frère y mit fin en promettant que la première histoire qu'il raconterait en terre saxonne serait celle du destin ayant réunis Tjodrik et Volaug.

Du coin de l'œil Nelra vit Ivar se pencher avec intérêt vers l'avant alors que son frère laissait Sancie s'asseoir près de Moyfrid qui partagea sa corne avec elle.

\- Tjodrik le Fort pouvait le sentir dans la brise marine, par l'assaut familier des vagues sur la coque de son drakkar et le claquement du vent dans ses voiles… Ses terres ne se trouvaient plus très loin.

Au lieu de fêter ce développement par une note de joie Nottlov fit prendre à sa flûte des airs lugubre. Tharg fit le tour du feu de camp en racontant la suite

\- Ses guerriers redoublèrent d'effort et ramèrent encore plus vite, voulant retrouver leur famille pour leur raconter leurs aventures et fêter dignement leur retour.

Tharg reprit sa place sur le tonneau, ramenant sa cheville sur son genou opposé, prenant un air sombre il continua

\- Le premier signe du malheur vers lequel ils voguaient apparut sous la forme d'un flocon de neige noir. D'autres tombèrent rapidement à sa suite et les voiles blanches devinrent aussi sombres que la nuit.

Tharg tendit le bras devant lui, paume ouverte vers le ciel avec un soupir lourd.

-Tjodrik attrapa l'un de ces flocons dans le creux de sa grande main calleuse, avec rage il hurla à ses guerriers de ramer encore plus vite, prenant lui-même place dans un banc de rame. Pour la première fois de sa vie Le Fort ressenti la peur étreindre son cœur valeureux.

Tharg se releva et à pas lent et lourd il fit à nouveau le tour du feu de camp, il expliqua presque en murmurant, obligeant l'assemblée à lui consacrer une entière attention

\- C'était de la suie.

Tharg secoua théâtralement la tête avant d'enchaîner en rehaussant le ton

\- Son équipage rama encore plus vite, un homme perdit conscience sous l'effort et fut remplacer par un autre pour que l'allure ne soit pas ralentie ! Plus d'un fut terrasser par la fatigue mais Tjodrik ne faiblit pas ! Le timonier appela son chef de clan alors que leurs terres apparaissaient devant eux…

Des éclaboussures et des murmures en provenance de la plage se trouvant dans son dos lui firent prendre une pause alors que Grim, Vidar et Solaug apparaissaient dans le halo de la lumière projeté dans le feu.

Nelra se leva et vint à leur rencontre, les pauvres bougres trempés jusqu'à l'os tremblaient comme feuille en pleine tempête malgré leurs sourires. Tharg leur laissa le temps d'être enveloppé dans des fourrures que Sancie apporta prestement avant de reprendre la parole comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté

\- Leur foyer n'existait plus. Le feu l'avait ravagé et ne laissait plus que des cendres pour les accueillir.

Nelra se pencha vers Solaug, rabattant un pan de fourrure pour couvrir son dos en lui demandant dans un murmure

\- C'est fait ?

Ne pouvant répondre sans risquer de se mordre la langue d'un claquement de dent incontrôlable, Solaug hocha la tête en imitant Grim et Vidar qui venait de se laisser tomber près du feu pour se réchauffer.

\- Tjodrik et ses guerriers, faute de jetée et voulant inspecter au plus vite les ruines de leur village, firent s'échouer son armada sur la plage et sautèrent à terre en appelant les leurs.

Nelra inspecta le fond du chaudron en se relevant, prenant une corne déposée au sol pour le vider complètement, son frère racontait la dévastation du foyer de Tjodrik et comment il faillit devenir fou en découvrant son skalli dévaster. Volaug, son amour et la mère de son enfant disparue…

Avec une moue désolé elle leur dit en baissant la voix

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste.

Les laissant se réchauffer et se partager la corne Nelra retourna s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ivar, remarquant que bien que ce dernier soit captivé par l'histoire que racontait son frère une expression pensive flottait sur ses traits. Alors qu'elle reposait son dos sur la roue de son char elle l'entendit à peine quand il lui demanda en gardant le regard sur son frère

\- D'où viennent ces guerriers ?

Nelra se pencha vers lui mais ne lui répondit pas, attendant de voir si son frère allait comme à son habitude faire durer le moment d'horreur que ressentait les protagonistes de la geste qu'il racontait. Un sourire lui vint quand ce fut le cas, sachant qu'Ivar ne perdrait rien de l'intrigue elle lui répondit

\- Voici un premier gage de confiance Ivar Ragnarsson...

La jeune femme se releva alors qu'il tournait son regard vers elle, penchant la tête sur le côté elle se retint de rire en entendant son frère rajouter une couche de malheur.

\- Lorsque tu les entendras hurler demain…

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les coins de ses lèvres qui se recourbèrent en un sourire carnassier.

\- Sache que la cause de leur désagrément est de notre fait.

Nelra le vit froncer les sourcils avant de se détendre à nouveau, il reporta son attention sur Tharg qui semblait enfin se décider à réciter correctement la partie qui venait et qui marquait pour beaucoup le vrai commencement du mythe du Hvítur úlfur. Alors que son frère décrivait comment Tjodrik trouva enseveli sous les décombres d'un grenier à grain son esclave fidèle laissé à l'arrière pour veiller sur sa dame, un soupir exaspéré échappa au prince de Kattegat.

Nelra reposa une joue sur ses genoux, il semblait clairement contrarié et elle en eu la confirmation alors qu'il tournait lentement deux mers agité d'un bleu glacé dans sa direction. C'est pourtant avec un humour qui la surprit qu'il murmura

\- Berserker penses-tu pouvoir me duper en jouant à la völva ? Tes prédictions ne valent rien.

Nelra secoua la tête en se rappelant ce que le peuple de Kattegat racontait sur son ancienne reine, Aslaug la mère d'Ivar, tué d'une flèche dans le dos par Lagertha. Völva reconnue et respectée. Nelra garda les yeux dans les siens, voyant clairement la forme enseveli sous la glace de ses iris remuer et agiter ses nageoires furieusement.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas d'essayer de te duper ainsi. Je voulais juste te mettre dans la confidence.

C'est peut-être le ton sérieux avec lequel elle lui répondit qui lui fit comprendre ce qu'y occupait ses pensées malgré son sourire en coin. Nelra vit la glace devenir encore plus dur, piégeant son occupant alors qu'il relevait le buste.

Elle fut étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle toute sa posture changea, ses épaules se tendirent alors que le poing qu'elle apercevait se ferma vicieusement en faisant craquer les brassards de cuir qui entourait ses mains et ses avant-bras. Nelra était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser de son faux pas mais il leva une main dans sa direction. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de prononcer une seule parole. Après un effort visible pour se calmer il déclara la voix teinté de rage… et Nelra mit un temps avant de l'entendre mais une douleur sourde parcourait les paroles du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça ce soir, je ne veux pas penser à elle… C'est trop...

La main tendu vers elle se serra en un poing qui frappa le sable à ses côtés, encore plus bas il murmura

\- Je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet, c'est irrespectueux envers móðir mín.

Nelra se rapprochât de lui, doucement elle posa son épaule contre son biceps et reporta son regard vers son frère qui mimait le vieux serviteur secouru, allongé au sol et un bras tendu vers le ciel, qui racontait la mise à sac du village de son maître. Suivant son instinct qui lui disait de gagner le plus de chaleur possible, elle rapprocha ses genoux de son torse pour les enserrer de ses bras.

Elle pouvait facilement sentir à quelle point il était tendu à coté d'elle alors qu'elle reposait l'arrière de sa tête contre la roue de son char, doucement elle murmura en serrant sa cape autour de ses épaules

\- Móðir þín, je pense, ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça alors ne te torture pas ainsi.

Ivar se tendit encore plus que ce qu'elle pensait possible et Nelra mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en pondérant ses prochaines paroles qui ne tardèrent pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es vraiment pas habitué à avoir un ami.

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit acquiescé à contre cœur. Nelra laissa son flanc reposé un peu plus fermement contre le sien en soupirant d'aise. La chaleur qui émanait de lui passait peu à peu la barrière de ses fourrures alors qu'elle déclarait simplement

\- Tu verras, au final, ce n'est pas si compliquer que ça.

Ivar devait bien le reconnaître, Tharg froydin savait comment raconter une histoire. Même la longue marche dans la neige qu'avait endurée Tjodrik et ses hommes l'avait captivé et il lui tardait de connaître la suite.

\- Tjodrik observait les remparts de son ennemi le Jarl Laoghaus. La perfidie de Laoghaus n'avait d'égal que son avidité. C'est pourquoi il décida d'envoyer un émissaire lui faire une proposition. En échange de sa reine et de tout autre membre de son clan fait prisonnier il offrait les richesses ramenées de l'Est.

Une cacophonie de sifflements désapprobateur recouvrit le feu de camp et à sa droite Nelra positionna deux doigt dans sa bouche pour accompagner les membres de la Meute dans leur hué.

\- Paix mes amis ! Nous n'aurions pas fait ainsi mais c'est ce que Tjodrik fit.

La Meute se calma rapidement après quelques gloussements approbateurs contenant une certaine sauvagerie. Ivar sentit un coin de ses lèvres se relevé imperceptiblement, il murmura en direction de Nelra sans détourner le regard de son frère

\- La diplomatie ne semble pas faire partie de vos habitudes.

Il l'entendit ricaner avant de lui répliquer

\- Fait-elle partie des tiennes ?

Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Le messager lui fut renvoyé sur son cheval mais sans sa tête. De là où il se tenait, pourtant à bonne distance, Tjodrik pouvait entendre les lamentations de kona hans. Ne supportant pas d'entendre Volaug pleurer et crier ainsi il ordonna à ses troupes de se préparer à attaquer les remparts de Laoghaus.

Nelra frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et pressa imperceptiblement sa cuisse et son genou contre son flanc en frissonnant. Distrait, Ivar ne fit plus attention à ce que racontait Tharg. Sans réfléchir à son geste il enserra ses jambes d'un bras pour les ramener contre lui. Le breuvage qu'elle lui avait fait boire parcourait encore pleinement ses veines, le réchauffant contre le vent venant du large bien que celui-ci s'intensifiait peu à peu… et le rendait plus audacieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ivar sentit la jeune femme se tendre et relevé la tête alors qu'il gardait son bras autour de ses genoux. Après un instant elle se détendit et reposa sa tête contre lui en murmurant un remerciement. Il tenta de se focaliser sur l'histoire que racontait Tharg mais c'est avec un temps de retard qu'il y arriva, Nelra prenant ses aises en plaçant ses bras autour du sien n'aidant strictement en rien pour retrouver sa concentration perdue.

\- Par trois fois la tempête l'avait empêché de mener à bien sa charge, Tjodrik se sentait d'humeur à maudire les Dieux alors qu'il retournait vers son campement. La neige jusqu'aux genoux et les pleurs de kona hans hantant son esprit. Pourquoi les Dieux lui refusaient-ils la justice ? Enfin dans sa tente il ne fit qu'une chose, attendre que la tempête passe en préparant un nouvel assaut pour sauver les siens du perfide Laoghaus.

Tharg se trouvait désormais assis en compagnie des retardataires trempés qui les avait rejoints au beau milieu de ce récit. Ivar ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'essayer de deviner ce que les Froydins mijotaient… Avaient-ils saboté un navire ? Un regard de Tharg en direction de sa sœur le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même

\- Hvítur úlfur…

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que la neige menaçait d'ensevelir sa tente, Tjodrik reçus la visite d'une enfant. Surprit de cette apparition il leva sa hache, son geste resta suspendu alors que l'enfant passait le seuil de sa tente.

Tharg tendit les mains vers le feu de camp en racontant la suite

\- Un manteau de neige couvrait ses épaules et drapait ses pieds nus, le rouge de ses yeux brillait dans la faible lumière lancer par les chandelles et Tjodrik baissa sa hache en se demandant si la folie ne l'avait pas finalement consumé. Malgré les longs cheveux blancs entourant son visage et son regard de braise, l'enfant ressemblait fortement à sa femme. Ne lui laissant pas ouvrir la bouche elle déclara "Mon nom est Signhild, me reconnais-tu ? ".

Ivar vit Tharg jeter un regard en direction de Kattegat et froncer les sourcils, buvant une gorgée à sa corne avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Tjodrik n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un loup hurla dans la nuit et l'enfant se dirigea vers l'extérieur en déclarant que bróðir hans l'appelait. Il voulut la rattraper mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le rabat de sa tente la neige l'aveugla et la force du vent le repoussa à l'intérieur.

Ivar tourna son regard vers les ombres entourant le chemin menant à Kattegat alors que le frère de Nelra racontait le tourment que vivait Tjodrik.

Son esprit lui jouait-il un tour ? Il jurerait être observé alors qu'il ne distinguait rien d'anormal.

Soudain une ombre se détacha de la masse sombre, avançant nonchalamment vers eux. Au même moment Tharg se tut, la flûte l'accompagnant s'éteignit nette et à ses côtés Nelra releva le buste pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ivar fut surprit en l'entendant gronder faiblement, un son purement bestial qui lui fit savoir son mécontentement. Doucement il resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux en baissant la tête vers elle.

Nelra échangea un regard avec lui avant de retourner son attention sur le nouveau venu, devenant silencieuse en retirant l'un de ses bras d'autour du sien. Lentement elle passa la main sous sa cape, écartant le tissu de sa tunique.

Avant que l'intrus ne puisse arriver dans le halo projeter par le feu de camp Tharg se leva et lança par-dessus les flammes

\- Qui va là ?

L'ombre s'arrêta et émit un rire chaud et sinistre à la fois, répondant avec une note de dérision dans la voix;

\- Un homme libre n'a-t-il pas le droit de se promener là où il le souhaite ?

Ivar vit la lueur des flammes se refléter sur le tranchant d'une arme alors que Nelra cachait son bras armé contre son flanc. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra alors qu'un silence de mort prit possession de la Meute. Avec froideur et autorité, le plus jeune héritier du clan Froydin parla

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, passe ton chemin.

Ivar laissa son regard parcourir la Meute, il comprit assez rapidement que l'aversion des jumeaux était partagés par tous et que cette situation pouvait dégénérer d'un moment à l'autre. Haches, épées, poignards, arc et flèches et lances reposaient non loin de leurs mains tremblantes de rage.

Une vague d'excitation le parcouru et fébrilement il exhala une inspiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

\- Nelra, où te caches-tu elskan mín ?

Son attention se reporta rapidement sur le borgne qui apparut enfin dans le halo de lumière projeté par leur feu de camp. Une pierre froide et lourde tomba sur ses entrailles alors que Nelra posait son front sur son biceps, murmurant des paroles incompréhensible qui furent étouffées par le cuir de sa chemise. Les réactions de la Meute furent plus affichées, grognement désapprobateur, des mises en garde et quelques insultes furent marmonnées.

_" De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler ainsi ?! "_

Son bras resserra inconsciemment son étreinte en glissant sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et il ne s'en rendit compte que quand son murmure cessa abruptement. Il l'entendit inspirer calmement alors qu'elle relevait imperceptiblement la tête vers lui.

Ivar attrapa son visage pour l'empêcher de détourner son regard vers le Borgne alors que ce dernier reprenait la parole avec brutalité et froideur, quelque chose rodait dans la forêt entourant ses pupilles.

\- Scarifiée, aurais-tu peur ?

Et il l'aperçut enfin, l'ombre qui rapidement se mouvait dans ses iris d'un vert sombre. Ivar ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Le vin faisait-il toujours effet ? Une hallucination ? Ou bien était-il vraiment aussi fou que certain l'affirmait ?

Malgré cela il vit que le coup porta, Nelra se tendit sous sa main mais ne détourna pas le regard du sien. La Meute commença à s'agiter et il remarqua du coin de l'œil Tharg qui fit un pas en avant, ricanant agressivement avant de clamer avec force dans la nuit en frappant sa poitrine d'un poing fermé

\- La Sans-Coeur !

Un sourire faible apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et Ivar sentit ses doigts relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa mâchoire en remarquant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rompre le contact avec lui. "_La Sans-Coeur ?"_, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où lui venait ce surnom qu'un autre fut clamer par un membre de la Meute, encore et encore…

\- Trompe la Mort !

\- Mille Runes !

\- La Sanglante !

\- Danse-Lames !

Un gloussement qui lui était bien connu résonna dans l'air froid et Floki déclara nonchalamment et pourtant avec ferveur

\- La Louve d'Odin !

Les paroles de Floki le frappèrent de pleins fouet, _" Louve "_, oui c'était bien ce qu'il observait en ce moment même. Ce nouveau surnom sembla lui plaire alors que son sourire s'agrandit et que son expression s'en retrouvait adoucit. Nelra se détacha lentement de lui en relevant le buste, il regretta de devoir relâcher son visage mais le fit tout de même. Elle resta malgré tout à couvert, caché autant par le char que par sa carrure.

Un rugissement incontrôlé éclata, interrompant la mention d'un nouveau surnom, alors que le Borgne perdait son sang-froid. Il vociféra à plein poumons

\- Nelra !

Avec un calme lacée de froideur et de détachement elle ouvrit enfin la bouche

\- Va-t'en, je ne souhaite pas devoir supporter ta présence.

Un rire glacial accueillit ces paroles et d'une voix faussement douce et joueuse le Borgne dit

\- Je t'entends et pourtant je ne te vois pas…

\- Et cela restera ainsi Svein, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisses la Terreur en paix ce soir et que tu retournes à ton campement.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Nelra alors qu'Halfdan le Noir faisait connaître sa présence, se détachant des ombres de la nuit. Une main posée sur la poignée de son épée et un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux sombres aux coins des lèvres.

La tension parcourant la Meute ne se dissipa pas pour autant, elle diminua quelque peu avec le départ rageur du Borgne, escorté de près par Halfdan, mais subsidia. Rapidement la Meute se mit en branle, ramassant corne et fourrures pour les empaqueter. L'humeur n'était plus à la fête...

Tharg se rapprocha d'eux, tendant la main vers sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever. Nelra détourna finalement le regard alors qu'elle acceptait l'aide proposé par son frère. Un guerrier dont il ne connaissait pas le nom fit un signe en direction de la jeune femme avant de pointer son menton en direction de Kattegat, Nelra secoua la tête négativement et un grognement résigné échappa au guerrier.

Son cheval fut harnaché prestement et il rampa pour reprendre place dans son char, demandant avec détachement en prenant les rênes dans ses mains

\- Qui étais-ce ?

Tharg releva son regard vif dans sa direction mais garda le silence, plaçant une main avec ce qu'Ivar devina être du réconfort sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Nelra lui répondit d'une voix lointaines où un relent de haine se faisait sentir clairement

\- Svein Hakonar.

Ivar échangea un regard avec le constructeur de bateau qui grimpa à coté de lui en hochant gravement la tête. Floki savait donc de qui il s'agissait, il lui serait simple d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui venait de se gagner en un temps record son aversion.

Le Borgne n'avait pas seulement gâché sa soirée mais celle de la Meute en entier, plus aucun sourire n'était visible et même floki semblait broyer de sombres pensées. Un silence lourd régnait désormais, ponctué par le bruit des vagues et le crépitement faiblissant de leur feu de camp.

Tharg ouvrit enfin la bouche, lui expliquant alors qu'il passait un bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur pour la ramener contre son flanc que la suite de l'histoire du hvítur úlfur serrait raconté à un autre moment.

Ivar hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fit claquer les rennes en se demandant quel sombre passé liait les Froydins et les Hakonars.

Floki lui raconta ce qu'il savait, ce que le vent du Nord avaient apportés comme rumeurs jusqu'à Kattegat, les ragots échangés autour d'une corne depuis l'arrivée d'autant de guerrier dans sa ville natale.

Au plus le constructeur de bateau parla, au plus sa rage prit possession de son être. Paradoxalement il ressentit un calme emplit de réflexion froide et méthodique prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

À sa gauche Floki frissonna en remarquant le calme fictif et froid qu'affichait son protégé et qui contrastait fortement avec la renommée de ses colères rapides et explosives. Au vue des informations qu'il venait de partager avec lui et l'aveu d'Ivar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le constructeur de bateau se serrait au moins attendu à une volée de juron bien senti mais non, rien… Le vieil ami de Ragnar ne sut pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou se réjouir, il décida d'arborer son sourire fétiche alors qu'Ivar le ramenait chez lui, mettant à profit le temps que lui accordait ce trajet pour réfléchir.

Traduction ;

Móðir (mín)/ (þín)/ (hans) – Mère (ma)/ (votre/ta)/ (sa)

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Bróðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Frère (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Bræður (mínir)/ (þínir)/ (hans) – Frères (pluriel) (mes)/ (vos/tes)/ (ses)

Klan mín – Mon clan

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère

Kona hans – Sa femme

Elskan mín/minn elska – Mon amour, ma chérie


	12. En Eaux Profondes

_**Le Chant des Tambours.**_

Chapitre 11 ; En Eaux Profondes.

Eiric observa les jumeaux qui marchaient en aval de sa position au côté de son père, Nelra comme à son habitude avant de prendre la mer semblait être une boule de nerf sautillant dans tous les sens. Le sourire qu'elle affichait en parlant avec enthousiasme avec son frère lui réchauffa doucement le cœur.

Il savait pertinemment que la distance qui s'était développé au cours de ces derniers mois entre Nelra et lui était de son fait. C'était lui qui avait arrêté de rechercher sa compagnie, lui qui plusieurs fois avait refusé de l'accompagné chasser. La dernière demande qu'elle lui fit resterait pour toujours un souvenir douloureux dans sa mémoire

_Nelra l'avait approché avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, ses refus polis de passer du temps avec elle ne semblait pas porter ses fruits alors qu'elle exigea avec un sourire radieux _

_\- Eiric, croisons le fer !_

_Le cœur lourd il avait détourné le regard en continuant d'aiguiser sa hache, répondant avec détachement _

_\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner avec toi Nelra, f__aðir__ veut que j'assiste au conseil de cet après-midi. _

_L'humeur joyeuse de Nelra avait disparu en un clin d'œil et avec résignation elle avait déclaré en faisant demi-tour _

_\- Nous nous retrouvons tous avec de nouvelles responsabilités, il est tout à ton honneur que tu en fasses tes priorités._

_La jeune femme lui avait souri faiblement par-dessus son épaule, s'éloignant de lui en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur elle lui avait dit _

_\- Mais je pense que les miennes me plairont plus que celles qui se trouvent désormais sur tes épaules. _

_Nelra avait soupiré avant de secouer la tête, arrêtant de marcher pour se tourner vers lui. Un sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question fatidique qu'il savait hanter son esprit _

_\- Sommes-nous toujours ami Eiric ? Ou est-ce que ce que f__aðir __minn__ t'a demandé a brisé ce lien ?_

_Il se souvenait du froid glacial qui avait pris possession de ses entrailles alors qu'il avait durant un instant pesé le poids de sa réponse. Quelques semaines auparavant cette situation, Ottar Froydin lui avait confié une mission des plus déplaisantes. Si sa fille devait perdre la raison et que son fils se trouvait dans l'incapacité de l'arrêter… cette tache lui revenait. Eiric avait juré sur son bracelet sacré de faire selon la volonté de son chef de clan._

_\- Nous serons toujours ami Nelra, rien ne pourra changer cette vérité._

_Le sourire de la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa forme pleine et chaleureuse et elle avait agité la main en s'éloignant de lui._

Eiric soupira mélancoliquement, il ne lui avait pas menti, Nelra serait toujours son amie, la fillette avec qui il avait grandi en arpentant les rues d'Osa. Lui, l'enfant calme et posé, s'était très souvent retrouvé dans des situations cocasses qui découlaient de son amitié avec les jumeaux. Il ne regrettait rien et chérissait chaque instant de son enfance qu'il avait partagé en leurs compagnies. Un sourire en coin discret lui vint alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, ceux-ci plus agréable et contenant la douce ignorance et la liberté des jours révolues.

La fillette sauvage et bagarreuse et son frère qui bien que plus observateur et pondéré ne rechignaient jamais à se mettre dans une situation que Loki lui-même trouverait hilarante… Ces enfants avaient grandi, tout comme Eiric.

_" C'était si simple à l'époque."_

Ils étaient désormais adultes et ce fait le chagrinait profondément. Les jumeaux échangèrent un rire, lui faisant tourner son regard une nouvelle fois dans leur direction. Tharg un bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur, se tenait le ventre de son autre main. Il faisait clairement peser une bonne partie de son poids sur Nelra, qui bien loin de protester semblait en rajouter une couche à la blague qu'ils partageaient. Le rire de Tharg redoubla avant qu'il ne se détache de sa sœur en lui intimant de continuer à marcher en direction des quais.

La fillette était devenu une femme resplendissante au fil des ans, Eiric détourna le regard alors que son cœur se serrait brusquement dans sa poitrine. Ami, oui ils le seraient jusqu'au jour de Ragnarök. Eiric s'était promis bien des années auparavant de garder un œil sur les jumeaux, pas par devoir mais parce qu'il savait que c'était la destinée que les Dieux lui avait confié.

Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de hanter ses pensées jours et nuits. Depuis bien des lunes l'amitié qu'il ressentait depuis toujours pour Nelra s'était transformée, faisant basculer son monde. Eiric savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses désirs, son amie ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il était même persuadé qu'elle pensait à lui comme à un frère.

Il s'était confié à son meilleur ami, Tharg, car le poids de son silence l'écrasait au point de lui donner l'impression de pouvoir suffoquer. Cette situation l'éloignait inexorablement de Nelra et il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même avec Tharg. Ce dernier avait compris sa demande de ne rien dire de sa confession à sa sœur et avait simplement hoché la tête.

Tharg n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter avec lui pour lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait ses chances, que sa sœur pourrait l'aimer autrement… Cet à cet instant précis qu'il sut que rien ne pourrait changer la vision que Nelra avait de lui. La décision de rester à jamais son ami fidèle et loyal s'était imposé sans qu'il n'ait quelque chose à redire, il se souvenait avoir pensé _" Qu'il en soit ainsi "._

Pendant quelque temps le simple fait de savoir qu'il aurait toujours une place au côté des héritiers Froydins lui avait suffi. Actuellement il ne savait plus comment gérer cette situation, la peur de trahir ses pensées et de mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise lui nouait les entrailles dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il tombait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire dans un mutisme renfrogné.

Son père posa une main sur son épaule

\- Eiric ?

\- Oui, faðir ?

\- Sors de tes pensées sonur minn, il nous faut embarquer.

Eiric hocha la tête avec sérieux, remontant son paquetage sur son épaule en s'empêchant de jeter un regard vers les jumeaux. Son pas tomba dans celui de Joar alors que leur clan se frayait un chemin dans la foule agglutiné sur les quais.

* * *

Tharg sécurisa son bouclier avec ceux des autres membres de la Meute qui bordait fièrement leur drakkar. Il inspira l'air marin à plein poumons en se tournant vers son équipage. Nul besoin de jeter des ordres à la ronde, la Meute se précipitait déjà dans tous les sens pour que le navire fende bientôt les eaux en direction de l'Est.

L'Est ! Une traversée en pleine mer, loin de tout rivage !

L'excitation de leur départ n'était pas la seule chose à planer dans l'air les entourant, une attente fébrile l'accompagnait, devenant de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Sa sœur, comme à son habitude, se tenait à l'avant du navire. Une main sur la figure de proue, ses doigts tambourinant un rythme régulier et rapide sur le bois et les yeux en direction de leur destination.

Un premier hurlement interrompit la cacophonie ambiante d'ordres se répercutant sur les falaises entourant la baie de Kattegat. Nelra se tourna vers lui en arborant son sourire le plus carnassier quand un second retentit, suivit rapidement de bien d'autres.

Sa sœur se positionna à ses côtés, ricanant silencieusement alors qu'ils tournaient leur attention vers le navire de Svein Hakonar. La Meute garda contenance, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rires vite étouffés alors que l'équipage de Svein courait en tous sens pour combattre une invasion de rats sortant de ses cales.

Lorsque Tharg posa son bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur celle-ci déclara avec malice

\- Nous pouvons désormais réfléchir à la suite de nos actions, après tout… Faðir a bien dit que nous ne pouvions pas ouvrir les hostilités tant que nous nous trouvions à Kattegat. Mais il apparaît que nous venons de quitter ces rivages.

Les navires entourant celui infesté s'éloignèrent rapidement pour éviter de se faire aborder par les rats qui se jetait à l'eau ou qui se faisaient déloger par les Hakonars. Les équipages de plusieurs de ces dits navires firent connaître leur mécontentement à force de beuglements furieux.

Il aimait le raisonnement de sa sœur mais lui rappela presque avec regret

\- Nous ne pouvons pas frapper directement kæru systir mín, il nous faut les pousser à la faute.

Nelra leva un visage souriant dans sa direction.

\- Penses-tu que cela sera difficile Kæri bróðir minn ?

Tharg hocha négativement la tête en répondant

\- J'aime à croire que nous sommes doué pour créer un brin de chaos servant nos ambitions. Odin détient notre loyauté mais Loki s'est sûrement penché au-dessus de notre berceau.

\- Ce n'est pas Nounou qui contredira tes paroles, Ni faðir ou Kholl. En fait j'ai bien peur que tout Osa soit au courant.

L'air faussement paniqué que Nelra adopta le fit rire alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade d'un air dramatique

\- Et désormais tout Kattegat le sait. Que dis-je ? Toute la Norvège, la Suède et le Danemark ! Oh, en fait ce n'est pas grave pour le Danemark. Je pense qu'ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu de...

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'un bruit d'éclaboussement indiqua l'abandon du navire de Svein par l'un de ses hommes. Unn ne put plus contenir son hilarité et se laissa glisser de son banc de rame, devenant une boule de fou-rire silencieuse dès qu'elle atterrit au sol. Grimm se positionna rapidement à ses côtés, son dos prenant appui contre le bois du navire alors qu'il ramenait Unn contre son torse.

Le guerrier empêcha Unn de continuer à se mordre le poing en posant sa main contre sa bouche, attentif à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas il vérifia qu'elle pouvait toujours respirer par son nez avant de se pencher vers son oreille, y déversant le récit de son aventure sur le bateau Hakonar la veille. L'hilarité de Unn culmina mais fut garder secret grâce à l'intervention de Grimm, qui s'il fallait en croire son sourire appréciait la réaction de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Tharg indiqua à l'un de ses guerriers de prendre la place vacante de Unn, les rameurs tournèrent leurs attention vers lui alors qu'il donna l'ordre que tous voulaient entendre depuis des jours

\- Ramez !

Le drakkar se mit rapidement en branle et il ramena sa sœur vers la figure de proue, Nelra s'assit sur le bastingage en observant l'horizon où certaines voiles se déployaient déjà pour profiter des vents venant du grand large.

\- Trois pièces d'argent que Grimm et Unn coucheront ensemble avant la fin de ce raid.

Tharg refusa son pari en argumentant

\- Ces deux-là se tourne autour depuis des lunes, bien sûr qu'ils se retrouveront sous les fourrures avant la fin de ce raid. Ne cherche pas à m'escroquer Nel et propose moi un vrai pari.

Sa sœur jeta un regard vers son équipage et un sourire joueur lui vint alors qu'elle chantonna sur le ton de la confidence

\- Thorvalda et Reidulf.

Ah voilà qui piquait son intérêt ! bien que capables tous deux de tenir une arme et de s'en servir le rôle de Thorvalda et Reidulf au sein de la Meute était plus nuancé. Leurs stratégies les incluaient toujours mais sans pour autant leur faire courir les plus grands risques, souvent le rôle de renfort et de soutien leur était réservé. La chance d'avoir deux soigneurs sur le champ de bataille était inquantifiable et plus d'une vie fut sauvé grâce à eux lors des derniers raids entreprit par leur clan.

Il était aussi connu de tous que le passe-temps préféré de ses deux guerriers étaient de trouver une nouvelle manière d'asticoter l'autre. Les insultes et piques vicieuses qu'ils échangeaient presque en permanence était le résultat d'une compétition acharnée et sans pitié. Si Thorvalda trouvait un nouveau remède ou une herbe sauvage d'une contrée lointaine aux propriétés curatives nouvelles… il était certain que Reidulf redoublerait d'effort pour en faire de même et vice versa.

Tharg croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et arbora un air de conspiration en déclarant

\- J'écoute avec attention ta proposition kæru systir mín mais l'enjeu de ce pari doit augmenter.

-Pour une bourse pleine de joyaux amassés en Angleterre… je dis que Thorvalda craquera la première.

\- Je pense au contraire que Reidulf fera le premier pas dans cette direction.

Vidar remarqua leur échange et approcha en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se trame ?

Tharg lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'eux alors que Nelra lui expliquait à voix basses

\- Nous sommes en train de définir les termes d'un nouveau pari.

Les paris des jumeaux étaient rarement inintéressant et Vidar leur demanda avec un intérêt grandissant au fil des secondes

\- Sur quoi ou qui allons-nous parier ?

Tharg souffla avec malice dans sa direction

\- Reidulf et Thorvalda.

Une expression résigné et sombre prit possession du visage de Vidar alors qu'il déclara en haussant les épaules

\- Ces deux-là s'entretueront un jour ou l'autre mais il est difficile de prévoir quand.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, Tharg gratta l'arrière de sa nuque pensivement alors que sa sœur mordillait sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Se calmant rapidement Nelra commença à expliquer

\- Nous ne parions pas sur qui va tuer qui en premier Vidar, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt…

Tharg termina l'explication là où sa sœur s'était arrêter

\- Nous nous demandions qui de Thorvalda ou Reidulf avouera en premier ses sentiments pour l'autre.

\- Quoi !? Non, impossible !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation alors que l'attention de la Meute se portait vers l'avant du navire et un Vidar pâle comme un ciel d'hiver qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tharg reprit la parole en faisant attention que ses mots ne soient pas emporter par le vent pour atteindre les mauvaises oreilles

\- Tu as le droit de parier que cela n'arrivera jamais mon ami mais sache que je pense que Reidulf ne pourra plus s'empêcher pendant longtemps de faire ce qu'il a vraiment envie de faire avec elle. Ce jour-là Thorvalda lui criera dessus pour une toute nouvelle raison, inédite et je l'espère pour elle agréable.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Vidar alors qu'il se tournait vers la fille de son chef de clan qui demandait à son frère

\- Nous sommes d'accord qu'une déclaration verbale ou un acte de nature physique ont le même poids ?

\- Nous le sommes Nel.

Vidar reprit contenance et affirma

\- Je reste sur ma position. Cela n'a aucune chance de se produire.

Tharg déclara avec finalité

\- Nous avons donc notre pari. Trois possibilités, rien ne se passe avant la fin de ce raid en Angleterre, ce qui serrait des plus ennuyants. Soit Thorvalda ou Reidulf, de quelques manières que ce soit, dévoile la vraie nature de ses sentiments.

Les jumeaux se serrèrent le bras en se tournant vers Vidar, ce dernier hocha la tête mais déclara tout de même

\- Aucuns de nous trois n'est autorisé à influencer Thorvalda ou Reidulf.

Tharg et Nelra boudèrent durant un instant avant d'acquiescé, la fille du Jarl Froydin lui apprit enfin l'enjeu de ce pari et Vidar s'étrangla presque en hurlant

\- Quoi !?

La seule pensée qui le calma fut la certitude que jamais Thorvalda et Reidulf ne pourrait surpasser l'aversion qu'ils entretenaient chacun vis à vis de l'autre pour devenir autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient actuellement.

* * *

Svein frotta avec irritation la paupière refermée pour toujours sur son orbite creuse en tentant de garder sa rage sous contrôle. Un rat passa à portée de sa botte et il l'envoya s'écraser contre un banc de rame d'un coup de pied violent et rapide, la bestiole eut quelques soubresauts avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Sans un mot l'un de ses hommes se pencha pour ramasser la carcasse pour la jeter par-dessus bords. Il beugla avec autorité en avançant vers la proue de son navire

\- Aux rames !

\- Svein …

L'un de ses compagnons voulu protester, étant sûrement sur le point d'argumenter qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la mer avec leurs passagers clandestins toujours à leur bord. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer de parler Svein le poussa rudement vers un banc de rame et résuma son voyage jusqu'à la proue sans entendre d'autres protestations.

Il était hors de question de se retrouver en queue de cortège, son honneur ne le supporterait pas. Svein savait qu'il devait remercier les jumeaux Froydin, autant pour son bateau abîmer par le feu tombé mystérieusement du ciel que pour ces rats semblant sortir de nul par telle une malédiction des Dieux.

Il n'avait aucune preuve mais la patte des jumeaux se faisaient délicatement ressentir dans ces actes pour lui qui les connaissaient si bien.

Gardant un silence menaçant il essaya de repousser ses pensées sombres alors que son drakkar commençait à avancer. Son père ne l'avait pas envoyé vengé la mort du roi Ragnar en son nom pour qu'il se fasse ridiculiser !

Malgré lui ses pensées échappèrent à son contrôle lorsque son œil unique entraperçus un reflet roux brillé sur l'un des bateaux au voiles bleu et rouge qui avançait rapidement pour quitter le Fjord de Kattegat.

Nerla Ottarsdottir, sa némésis… et Tharg qui était lui aussi devenu une épine dans son flanc, une épine irritante qui demandait à être délogé au plus vite. Il voulait les voir souffrir et être l'auteur de cette souffrance, Svein apprécierait de mettre fin à leur vie. Lentement, étape par étape pour en savourer chaque instant délectable. Il chérirait intensément chaque hurlement, chaque pleur… et les suppliques ! Il les ferait implorer son pardon et sa pitié avant de mettre fin à leurs jours.

D'abord Tharg et puis sa chienne de sœur.

Nelra, sa muse... Celle qui faisait vibrer son être comme aucune autre et qui avait refusé de le laisser la voir. Son refus froid résonna à ses oreilles et ses poings se crispèrent, ses phalanges devenant blanches sous la pression. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur sa personne et elle lui refusait la plus simple des demandes ! L'entrapercevoir et partagé un bien trop court moment avec elle dans le grand skalli de Kattegat avait été loin d'être satisfaisant.

Sa valkyrie, son ennemie jurée…

Une déesse vivante parcourant le champ de bataille pour y faire couler un flot de sang perpétuelle, une calamité pour le clan des Hakonars depuis le jour même de sa naissance.

La femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il avait tué. Sa main se reporta vers sa paupière, il avait cru l'avoir tué mais il s'était trompé. La femme qu'il devait tuer... L'honneur bafoué de son clan l'exigeait !

_" __La Sans-Coeur ! Trompe la Mort ! Mille Runes ! La Sanglante ! Danse-Lames ! "_

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent en faisant grincer ses dents alors que son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour, répétant telle une litanie inarrêtable les surnoms donné par ses pairs. La glorifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rester impassible.

_" La Louve d'Odin. "_

Non ! C'était sa louve, à LUI, Svein était celui qui avait apprivoisé l'animal au point de pouvoir l'approcher sans crainte de se faire mordre. Lui qui avait gagné sa confiance et son affection et qui avait utilisé ces avantages pour abattre la pierre de voûte du clan Froydin.

_" __La Sans-Coeur ! Trompe la Mort ! Mille Runes ! La Sanglante ! Danse-Lames ! "_

Lui… qui désormais ressentait le manque vide et pourtant oppressant de sa présence. Que ne donnerait il pas pour être à ses côtés ? Pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, goûter sa peau de ses lèvres et entendre ses gémissements. Ressentir la chaleur de son corps à nouveau, l'entendre murmurer son prénom dans un souffle... Un frisson le parcourut, il la voulait ! Elle était à lui !

_" __La Louve d'Odin."_

Floki… Le constructeur de bateau ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte mais Nelra lui appartenait et il en serait à jamais ainsi. Son orbite creuse pulsa de douleur, irritant son humeur de plus belle.

_Odin lui-même ne pourrait pas la lui prendre ! _

Svein était submergé par son déni, sa colère et son désir. Il lui était pourtant impossible de ne pas savoir qu'il l'avait perdu, après cette fameuse nuit il l'avait perdu. Ou plus spécifiquement il avait pris la décision de la perdre, son poignard avait ouvert ses chaires en une blessure qu'il avait crue mortelle mais il s'était trompé… décevant son clan, son père et sa bien-aimée mère.

Pourquoi avait-elle survécu ? Les Dieux le tourmentait par ce biais, tout aurai été plus facile si elle avait cessé d'exister !

Mais il faisait tout pour la ramener à sa juste place à ses côtés, faisant effort sur effort. Il lui avait même envoyé un cadeau, une hache fraîchement forgé avec l'un de ses rubans qu'il avait gardé précieusement. Elle se devait d'avoir apprécier cette attention !

Svein lui ferait apprécier ce qu'il faisait pour elle, la volonté de fer qu'il lui connaissait serait un défi suffisant pour le tenir sur le fil du rasoir. Il la posséderait à nouveau avant de la mettre à mort au nom des Hakonars, il l'aimerait une dernière fois avant de trancher sa gorge pour se baigner dans son sang.

Il prouverait sa valeur à son clan en ramenant sa tête et celle des membres de sa famille, Svein les déposerait aux pieds de son père et recevrait honneurs et louanges de gratification pour avoir enfin accompli la vengeance de son clan sur celui des Froydins.

Son sourire inspira plus de peur à son équipage que son silence oppressant mais ces derniers savaient avec qui ils naviguaient. Ils savaient tous qu'ils feraient mieux dans les heures à venir de garder leurs lèvres scellés pour ne pas risquer d'enrager l'Ours des Hakonars… ce dernier semblait avoir soif de sang et peu de contrôle sur lui-même en cet instant.

* * *

Le soleil montait fièrement vers son zénith et Heming Kolbeinson mit sa main en visière pour pouvoir observer l'étendue bleue autour de lui sans que ses yeux ne soient mordus par ses rayons. Autour du navire de son père, dans toutes les directions où il regarda, l'armada viking s'étendait sans qu'il en voit le commencement ou la fin.

Plus aucune terre en vue ils se trouvaient désormais au grand large, voguant vers la gloire, les honneurs et il le croyait avec ferveur… l'Amour !

Nelra Ottarsdottir, belle à en faire pâlir l'aurore. C'était, il est vrai, sa beauté qui avait capturé son attention après un seul et unique regard dans sa direction. Mais il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour se rendre compte que cette façade magnifique cachait un plus grand trésor. Une guerrière au bouclier dont l'intelligence se reflétait dans ses yeux d'émeraude, chacun de ses mouvements étaient exécuté avec grâce et contrôle.

Le joyau et l'Épée des Froydins.

Il essaya de se repérer aux bannières et voiles qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir pour découvrir où se trouvait à présent les Froydin, plus particulièrement le drakkar de celle qui le poussait à devenir l'homme qu'elle méritait.

Il se montrerait digne d'elle, se démarquerait par ses exploits guerrier et gagnerait ses faveurs !

Heming évitait toute conversation avec son père, le tenant en grande partie responsable du refus des Froydins. Il avait traité la femme avec qui il désirait passer le restant de ses jours comme si elle n'était rien d'autres qu'une esclave, son père ayant marchandé la valeur d'un morceau de viande sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle ou son clan pensait de cette proposition.

Kolbein avait cru que ses richesses amèneraient aux siens tous ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer… et s'était lourdement tromper. Son fils entendait mettre à profit cette leçon, autant pour faire comprendre à son père son erreur mais pour aussi gagner le cœur et la main de Nelra Ottarsdottir.

Elle ne pourrait pas le rejeter s'il s'illustrait et Heiming était bien décider à se faire un nom lors de cette campagne en terre saxonne. Les Dieux n'auraient pas pu lui donner une meilleure opportunité pour faire ses preuves.

Nelra voulait un combattant à ses côtés et c'est ce qu'il lui offrirait. C'est le cœur et l'esprit empli d'espoir qu'il continua à scanner l'horizon.

* * *

Les jumeaux possédaient un sixième sens aiguisé pour les supercheries et complots, c'est pourquoi il décida de bien réfléchir à la meilleure méthode à utiliser pour entrer en contact avec le roi Harald.

Les Froydins avaient par deux fois attentés au traité de paix les liants aux Hakonars et comptaient recommencer.

Il se devait d'en informer son roi, la semi isolation qu'offrait le navire avait délié les langues. La Meute, à qui il ne prêtait allégeance que par appâts du gain, l'avait accueilli dans ses rangs peu avant l'arrivée du messager des fils de Ragnar Lothbrok.

Une aubaine pour lui et pour le roi Harald à la Belle Chevelure, son mécène qui le récompensait gracieusement en bon argent pour la moindre information qu'il lui amenait servilement. Des mots de trahison plein la bouche… mais sa bourse n'avait jamais été aussi rebondis.

Le traître savait prendre un risque qui impliquait sa vie et sa continuation si la Meute se rendait compte de ses agissements… mais ses richesses se gagnaient facilement et il aimait son poids dans sa main. Le bruit hypnotisant des pièces frottant l'une contre l'autre dans sa bourse sonnait en une mélodie qu'il ne pouvait ni ignorer, ni repousser.

* * *

Ivar, pour la sixième journée consécutive, prit place à l'arrière du drakkar qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape de voyage pour cacher la teinte grisâtre qu'il se savait arborer. Son dos calé contre le bois de la poupe et le regard fixé sur l'horizon, là où ciel et mer se rencontrait en une ligne bien définie, Ivar endura son calvaire du mieux qu'il put.

Il haïssait les voyages en mer, il subissait ce tourment en silence car c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir commencer à propager la rumeur de son nom, Ivar le Désossée, au monde entier.

La nausée ne le quittait jamais, elle lui étreignait les tripes avec violence dès son réveil et faiblissait lorsqu'il trouvait enfin le repos. Il priait les Dieux que Sigurd ne remarque rien, il pouvait facilement imaginer les plaisanteries douteuses que sa langue venimeuse pourrait déverser s'il comprenait le tourment dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il lui tardait d'arriver en terre saxonne, _"Encore quelques jours" _se répétait-il inlassablement. Plus que quelques jours pour que la fureur viking s'abatte sur les chrétiens en une juste vengeance au nom du roi Ragnar. Ivar les massacrerait tous, se galvaniserait de leurs souffrance et se forgerait un nom que les siècles n'effaceront jamais de la mémoire des Hommes.

Son père l'avait enjoint d'être impitoyable et impitoyable il serait.

Une bile acide chatouilla l'arrière de sa gorge qu'il se força à ravaler. Son esprit se tourna vers les seules pensées qui arrivaient encore à lui faire oublier un tant soit peu son estomac récalcitrant.

Une guerre, différente de celle qu'ils allaient mener contre les anglais. Celle-ci se déroulerait dans son propre camp et son enjeu serait la berserker Nelra Ottarsdottir. Les écueils qu'il allait devoir contourner serait nombreux et il se retrouverait seul, seul contre tous.

Trop d'ennemi alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas encore sur le champ de bataille. Il lui faudrait en évincer certain et d'autres suivraient de près. Ivar n'était pas dupe, il savait que Nelra avait lors de son séjour à Kattegat attiré bien des attentions sur elle. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, la jeune femme n'avait rien fait que d'exister et pourtant bien des hommes l'avait remarqué.

Trop à son goût.

Et ils étaient tous ses ennemis.

Les Dieux avaient fait miroiter en songe la récompense, Ivar se devait désormais de trouver le chemin qu'il allait emprunter pour l'atteindre.

Une menace était à écarter au plus vite, Ivar savait reconnaître une obsession lorsqu'il en voyait une et celle de Svein Hakonar se trouvait être à son grand mécontentement Nelra. Floki lui avait résumé au mieux de ses connaissances la situation. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent alors qu'il y repensait.

Nelra et Svein avait été par le passé promis l'un à l'autre, un mariage arrangé et exigé par le roi Harald pour mettre fin aux tensions existants depuis toujours entre les clans Hakonar et Froydin. Le jour heureux de leur union n'était jamais arrivé. Svein était retourné précipitamment auprès des siens, quittant Osa avec un œil en moins en laissant dans son sillage sa promise.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé, tous avaient leurs idées. Lui ne voulait que connaître la vérité qu'il imaginait atroce.

Certaines des rumeurs entendues par Floki faisaient mention d'une blessure grave infligée à la fille unique du Jarl Ottar, coïncidant avec la fuite de son fiancé. D'autres affirmait que c'était Ottar en personne qui avait chassé Svein, brisant le cœur de son adorable fille trop loyale à son clan pour suivre celui qu'elle aimait.

Nelra n'aimait pas Svein, ceux qui pensaient le contraire étaient des imbéciles, ses réactions n'avait laissées aucunes place aux doutes. Elle le haïssait. Ce fait allait fortement jouer en sa faveur, tout comme l'amitié dont elle l'avait gratifié.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire une nouvelle vague de nausée le frappa, Ivar voulu fermer les yeux mais s'en empêcha. Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire. Il aurait juste l'impression de tourbillonner dans tous les sens, ce qui provoquerait irrévocablement le vomissement qu'il retenait depuis leur embarquement à Kattegat.

Son frère Ubbe se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, se laissant tomber sur une pile de cordage pour prendre rapidement ses aises. Un morceau de viande séché atterrit sur ses cuisses et Ivar s'obligea à le grignoter du bout des lèvres pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de son aîné.

\- Elle est sur le point de recommencer.

Ivar prit appui sur le bastingage, laissant tomber discrètement la nourriture qu'Ubbe venait de lui donner dans l'eau en tournant son attention vers les navires Froydins. Ces derniers étaient apparus dans leur sillage deux jours auparavant et ne faiblissaient pas pour rester à cette position, semblant avoir déterminé que le bateau contenant les fils de Ragnar était celui à même de les guider le plus rapidement possible en Angleterre.

Malgré la distance séparant leurs navires il l'aperçut clairement, Nelra avait déjà abandonné sa cape et retirait désormais sa tunique. Ivar l'observa ensuite attacher ses tresses avec un ruban qu'il devinait de cuir, elle semblait discuter avec la petite guerrière… Unn, qui tenait dans ses mains son épée longue… quand Hvitserk les rejoignit, sifflant d'appréciation avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc de rame inoccupé en cette journée venteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à regarder derrière nous mes frères ?

Bjorn les rejoignit avant de ricaner dans sa barbe, ayant trouvé tous seul la réponse à sa question. Sigurd ne put s'empêcher d'approcher et posa ses mains sur l'arrière du navire pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

Ivar ignora ses frères et le reste de l'équipage, c'était dernièrement la meilleure attitude qu'il pouvait adopter pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Jamais auparavant les commentaires grivois de ses frères ne lui avaient donné des envies de meurtres, désormais… Il inspira calmement et posa le menton contre le bois du navire le transportant.

Alors qu'elle se délestait de ses poignard et de sa ceinture d'armes, il vit un bracelet de cuir fin était attaché à son poignet gauche. Le soleil y faisait parfois jouer un reflet métallique qui l'intrigua et éveilla sa curiosité. Ivar l'avait remarqué la veille, lorsque Nelra avait pour la première fois sauté à l'eau pour rejoindre le bateau de son père. Il soupira en pensant que Floki avait une nouvelle fois raison.

* * *

Nelra retira ses bottes de cuir et fourrures et fit signe de relever momentanément la voile, la Meute se pressa contre les bords du navire pour lui laisser un couloir presque vide qui menait à son frère. Tharg, accroupi au sol et son bouclier au poing hocha la tête dans sa direction.

La jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois que ses cheveux étaient bien attachés avant de courir vers lui, évitant le mat sans perdre de vitesse.

Tharg positionna son bouclier pour lui offrir un tremplin, amortissant le saut qu'elle fit pour y prendre place avant qu'il ne se relève en la propulsant en dehors du drakkar. Il l'entendit rire de bon cœur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il l'entendait plonger profondément dans l'océan les entourant.

Pendant un bref moment Nelra avait volé dans le ciel, sensation éphémère et grisante.

L'eau l'entourait désormais, translucide et agité de reflet miroitant lorsqu'elle regardait vers le ciel et sombre comme les nuits de grand hiver à Osa lorsqu'elle observait ses abysses.

Ce domaine n'était pas le sien et le chant doux et lointain d'une baleine le lui rappela, elle se laissa planer entre deux eaux pendant un instant qui dura une éternité avant de commencer son ascension vers la surface.

Ici les tambours ne résonnaient pas, ici seul le silence oppressant ponctué par le chant de la baleine lui parvenait. C'était tout aussi déroutant que plaisant, les percussions l'avaient toujours accompagnée. Parfois presque silencieusement mais la plupart de sa vie était ponctué par l'Appel, les Dieux lui faisait ainsi savoir qu'elle devait se battre pour eux. A certaine occasion les Tambours étaient là pour la mettre en garde, la plupart du temps ils n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond réconfortant et familier sans message particulier.

Ils l'accueillirent avec force lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, inspirant profondément l'air marin avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque brasse pour se diriger vers le drakkar de son père. Leur présence mélancolique était continuelle depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Nelra n'aurait su dire pourquoi, habituellement les tambours la guidait au et sur le champ de bataille, la dirigeant, l'enveloppant.

Depuis leur départ de Kattegat leurs rythmes et mélodie étaient douces mais persistantes, fanant dans le néant avant de réapparaître en un concert assourdissant. C'était inhabituel, à force d'être guider par eux Nelra pensait pouvoir les interpréter… La jeune femme, humblement, pensait pouvoir être l'instrument des Dieux. Mais depuis qu'Ils avaient fait tomber une étoile sur Midgard ce n'était plus aussi simple qu'auparavant.

Une main se tendit dans sa direction alors que le navire de son père passait près d'elle, sans hésitation elle tendit le bras dans cette direction. Joar la sortit de l'eau et son fils l'aida à embarquer. À peine Nelra fut elle à bords que Mina s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire pour poser un linge sec et rugueux autour de ses épaules avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre son père qui se tenait près du grand mât.

Nelra goûta le sel qui couvrait ses lèvres puis essuya son visage, elle s'avança vers son père en drapant ses cheveux dans l'étoffe mais son geste s'interrompit lorsque les tambours entonnèrent un rythme totalement nouveau. Rapide, violent et… paradoxalement apaisant.

L'étoffe vint reposer sur ses épaules alors qu'elle lançait un regard à la ronde, tournant sur elle-même pour voir si un élément proche venait de déclencher ce changement. Rien, juste les hommes de son père et ce dernier qui la regardait pensivement en acceptant une corne tendu par Mina.

Eiric se positionna près d'elle en la voyant pencher la tête sur le côté, signe connu de ses proches qui indiquait qu'elle se concentrait intensément. Sur quoi ?

\- Nelra.

Elle ne réagit pas, cherchant du regard l'eau et les navires qui les entouraient. La jeune femme avança vers la proue en silence, les hommes de son père la laissant aller où bon lui semblait en s'écartant de son chemin en la saluant chaleureusement.

Eiric la suivit en s'inquiétant quelque peu, Nelra n'avait pas pour habitude d'ignorer les siens. Il remarqua la respiration rapide qui soulevait son corset de cuir avant de détourner les yeux. Se reprenant il essaya d'attraper l'un de ses coudes alors qu'elle s'éloignait mais elle fut plus agile que lui et lui échappa sans un regard dans sa direction.

Nelra se tenait désormais à la proue, les yeux fixer sur l'horizon et la tête toujours penchée. Durant un instant elle ferma les yeux, son frère l'appela par-delà les vagues et elle les rouvrit en lui faisant signe de la main.

Un sifflement grivois lui fut adressé de la part du navire contenant les fils de Ragnar, lui faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction. Hvitserk agita le bras en réitérant le sifflement, ses frères l'imitèrent et leurs rires rebondirent sur l'eau. Nelra leur rendit leur salut avant de se tourner vers son père, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées en passant près d'Eiric. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le plancher de son navire, essorant ses cheveux en expliquant

\- La Meute aimerait avoir l'autorisation de son chef de clan pour explorer les contrées saxonnes dès notre arrivée. Tharg aimerait mettre la main sur quelques chevaux.

Traduction 

Faðir (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Père (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Sonur (minn)/ (þinn)/ (hans) – Fils (mon)/ (votre/ton)/ (son)

Kæru systir mín – Ma chère sœur

Kæri bróðir minn – Mon cher frère


End file.
